Silver and Green
by ColorsOfTheWind944
Summary: AU. "Slytherin," Harry pulled the hat off his head to see a shocked and silent Great Hall staring at him.
1. Chapter 1: Two Letters

**Hi. This is my first story on FanFiction. I hope everyone likes it. I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. The first chapter is just setting up the story and follows along J.K.'s original story as well. So just hang in there and then I promise things will be different.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I am making no money off this. It is purely for my own amusement. The parts in bold are from the book.**

 **S &G&S&G&S&G&S&G&S&G&S&G**

 **Two Letters**

 **"** **Get the mail, Dudley."**

 **"** **Make Harry get it."**

 **"** **Get the mail, Harry."**

 **"** **Make Dudley get it."**

 **"** **Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

 **Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to retrieve the mail.** Four things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wright, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, a letter for Dudley, and – _a letter for Harry_.

Harry picked up the letter and stared at it in shock. No one had ever written to him before, but it was most definitely his as the front of the letter clearly stated that it was addressed to:

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

 **The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

 **Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple was seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

 **"** **Hurry up boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

Harry went back in to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and postcard and absent mindedly gave Dudley his letter, who started tearing into it immediately. **Harry sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

 **Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

 **"** **Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"**

"What's this?" Dudley interrupted. Harry, who had only begun to unfold his own letter, looked up to see what had upset his cousin. Dudley was currently staring dumbfounded at his open letter.

"It's a letter, Dudley. If you ask nicely, I'm sure Aunt Petunia could read it to you so you can understand it," Harry explained. Aunt Petunia gave Harry a nasty glare as she raced over to see what had so upset her precious Diddy-dums. Harry shrugged and turned back to his own letter and began reading:

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find…**

The letter was suddenly snatched from his hand by an irate looking Uncle Vernon.

"Hey! That's mine," Harry exclaimed. "It has my name on it."

"It is not. It is a foolish prank that we will have no part of," Uncle Vernon said feverishly. Harry noticed that Uncle Vernon had turned a grayish white, while Aunt Petunia looked ready to faint.

Harry was not going to back down so easily. "Prank or not, it's mine and I want to read it. Give me my letter!"

"And I want MY letter!" Dudley added.

"Neither of you shall read these letters," Uncle Vernon shouted. Dudley looked shocked, his father had never used that tone of voice with him before. Against their protests (and despite Dudley smacking him in the head with the Smelting stick) Uncle Vernon forced both boys out into the hall and shut the door to the kitchen.

Harry and Dudley started at the door for a moment in bewilderment before they began silently fighting to see who would get to listen at the keyhole. Dudley won quickly and Harry dropped to the floor to listen at the crack under the door.

"Vernon, how could this have happened?" Aunt Petunia's voice sounded very weak.

"I don't know. He must have infected Dudley somehow." Harry raised his eyebrows at this. He wasn't sick.

"What should we do? Should we write back and tell them no, that they made a mistake?"

"No, no. We won't reply. Show them we aren't interested. That should get them to leave us alone."

"My poor Diddy-dums," Aunt Petunia sobbed. Dudley and Harry exchanged a confused look. What was going on here? And if this was all some elaborate prank, why were Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia so upset? He couldn't be a wizard, could he? The only sounds coming from the kitchen were Aunt Petunia's sobbing and Uncle Vernon's attempts to comfort her. So Dudley and Harry silently moved away from the door and crept upstairs, where they stood facing each other in awkward silence.

"What did your letter say?" Harry could no longer contain his curiosity.

For once Dudley seemed to be on the same page and answered without his usual derision. "It was a letter for a school. Hogworms or something."

"Hogwarts," Harry corrected. "That's what mine said too. A school for witchcraft and wizardry," Harry was starting to get excited. "Wow! I can't believe it. I'm a wizard!"

"But Dad said that it's a prank."

"Don't be thick, Dudley. If Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon really thought it was just a prank they wouldn't be this upset by the whole thing." Harry watched as Dudley thought this through. It look like it took a lot of effort, but eventually Dudley seemed to realize that Harry was making sense.

Dudley's eyes grew big and round, "That, that means that I'm a wizard too." Harry, caught up in his own euphoria, hadn't even thought about the fact that Dudley was also a wizard. He couldn't help but feel a smidge disappointed that he would have to share this with Dudley, who had always gotten everything he ever wanted while Harry was stuck with his leftovers.

"Boys, come down here," Uncle Vernon's loud voice intruded upon the quiet atmosphere that had settled in the wake of these realizations. Dudley and Harry both ran downstairs to see what was going to happen next.

S&G&S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

Things in the Dursley household became quite crazy over the next few days. The letters continued coming and while Uncle Vernon still insisted that the letters were a prank, it did not stop him from rearranging the family's entire living situation. The house had a bedroom for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, a guest room that Aunt Marge would stay in, and Dudley had two rooms, one for a bedroom and another to collect all the old and broken toys he no longer wanted. While Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon kept their room, Dudley was moved into the guest bedroom, and Harry was moved into Dudley's spare bedroom.

Dudley protested having to move into the slightly smaller bedroom, and he was upset even more at the fact that he had to give up his second bedroom as well. He screamed and slammed doors to show his displeasure, but Uncle Vernon refused to budge. Dudley eventually stopped when he realized that for the first time in his life he could not bully anyone to get his own way. Harry for one was quite pleased with this change of accommodation. He had always lived in the cupboard under the stairs and was happy to actually have an entire bedroom all to himself.

The biggest change in the family came from Aunt Petunia herself. She had begun to wander around the house like a ghost. The one who was affected the most by Aunt Petunia's change was Dudley himself. Aunt Petunia had been virtually ignoring Dudley since the letters came. Dudley seemed at a complete loss as to how to handle the sudden neglect from his mother. He decided to compensate by engaging in Harry Hunting even more than usual, to the point that Harry thought it would be best to learn to sleep with his eyes open so he could see any attacks that might be coming.

And still the letters came, the addresses even changing to accommodate the residents' new living situation. Uncle Vernon's attempt to block the mail slot, and eventually the entire front door did not seem to stop the persistent letter writer. The letters would come in with the eggs and milk and every which way that could be found. Uncle Vernon kept getting more and more flustered by the letters, to the point that by week's end he was nearly manic, which is why it was such a surprise when Harry woke up Sunday morning to find his uncle almost jovial.

"No post on Sunday's. None of those blasted letters today!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed. The smile slipped off his face as a letter came whizzing out of the fireplace to hit him on the back of the head. After a beat of silence, 60 or 80 letters came flying out of the fireplace. Harry instantly leapt into the air to try and catch one. Even Dudley, who was oppose to anything involving exercise was jumping about trying to grab his own letter.

"That is it!" Uncle Vernon yelled. He grabbed Harry around the waist and Dudley by the collar and dragged both out of the room. "Go pack your things! We are leaving!" Uncle Vernon's face was the color of a ripe tomato and looking completely deranged with half his mustache missing that not even Aunt Petunia was willing to argue with him while he was in this state.

The car was loaded as quickly as possible. Dudley tried to bring his television set, VCR, and computer but Uncle Vernon had told him to leave them. Dudley only halfheartedly protested, looking more depressed by the fact that Aunt Petunia refused to even look in his direction. Once everything was packed up, Uncle Vernon started driving in a random direction. He didn't seem to have a particular destination in mind, only putting as much distance between them and the house as possible. It was evening by the time Uncle Vernon finally pulled over into a hotel.

The next morning at breakfast Uncle Vernon seemed quite satisfied that they had finally escaped the letters. While Uncle Vernon happily tucked into his meal, Dudley only picked at his food. Harry, while not like Dudley all that much, could not stop the twinge of sympathy he felt for his cousin. He did not think it was fair of his Aunt to suddenly ignore her child simply because he happened to be a wizard. He didn't think it right of either his Uncle or his Aunt to continue with this charade of Dudley and he being normal. Obviously the letter writer was using magic to make sure the letters were received and did not seem about to stop any time soon. Harry wondered if driving around was enough to stop a wizard and truly hoped not.

As he was thinking about the mysterious Hogwarts the owner of the hotel came up to their table. "'Scuse me, but is one of you a Mr. H. Potter and another a Mr. D. Dursley?"

She held up two envelopes where they could see the green writing:

Mr. H. Potter

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

And

Mr. D. Dursley

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

Dudley gaped at the letters but Harry reached a hand forward to take his. Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way, "I'll take them." He got up and the rest of the family followed him out of the dining room while the owner looked on in bemusement.

Uncle Vernon continued to drive. He would take unexpected turns and travel down narrow lanes in the middle of nowhere. Harry and Dudley exchanged looks that clearly stated they thought Uncle Vernon had gone mad, while Aunt Petunia seemed to be doing an admirable job of ignoring the situation entirely. Eventually Uncle Vernon parked somewhere along the coast, where he got out and disappeared in the rain. Dudley attempted to speak with Aunt Petunia, but she took no heed of anything he said.

Harry felt a spark of anger at his Aunt when he saw the look of utter rejection on his cousin's face and could keep quiet no more, "So what if we are wizards? Why does that give you the right act like we are scum?"

Aunt Petunia's head swiveled around so fast Harry thought she might break her neck to acknowledge them for the first time in almost a week. "Do not speak of things you don't understand. There is nothing good that come from being a freak and you would do well to remember that," and with that she turned back around to stare out the windshield. Dudley whimper at the outburst and Harry opened his mouth to reply when Uncle Vernon returned, carrying a long, thin package.

Uncle Vernon smiled smugly as he led them to a small, rundown looking rowboat. Even Aunt Petunia's indifferent façade seemed to crack at the realization that Uncle Vernon actually wanted them to get in the thing, but he would not take no for an answer. So that was how they ended up rowing out to a small island off the coast which had nothing but a small rundown shack on it.

Uncle Vernon passed out bags of potato chips that he had acquired at some point before he and Aunt Petunia retired to the bedroom for the night. Harry and Dudley fought over the couch, but since Harry was no match for Dudley, he was forced to sleep on the floor. Harry lay in the stillness of the night trying to fall asleep, but was unable to with all the thoughts of the past few days running through his mind. He suspected that Dudley was not getting much sleep either since there was no snoring coming from his cousin.

"Do you really think they won't find us out here?" Dudley sighed.

"I don't know. We are very far away and one would have to be crazy to try and get to us in the middle of this storm. But whoever is sending the letters has magic so maybe it is possible to reach us."

Dudley seemed to contemplate this for a minute, "Yeah. Maybe."

Harry looked at Dudley's watch and saw that it was almost midnight. While he knew that Dudley didn't really care, he couldn't help his next remark. "It's almost my birthday." Dudley glanced at his watch in surprise, like he didn't even realize the date, which he probably hadn't.

"Oh. Well, happy birthday." Harry stared at Dudley in amazement. Never had Dudley acknowledged Harry's birthday unless Aunt Petunia made him, which she usually didn't, even if he sounded like he didn't care all that much.

"T-th-thanks," Harry stammered. Not knowing what else to do they both looked at Dudley's watch and waited as it counted down. Harry thought that maybe this birthday would not be so bad, having Dudley wish him a happy birthday was a good present for turning eleven. At least it was better than last year when the Dursley's gave Harry a coat hanger and a pair of Vernon's old socks. It was only a 20 more seconds till Harry officially became eleven. 10…5…4…3…2…1.

BOOM!

 **Okay. Hope that was good. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: No More Hiding

**I hope everyone is liking this so far. For last chapter I hope Dudley's characterization was fine. He's not about to do a complete 180 and suddenly become friends with Harry, but right now he's in shock. He's a wizard and his mother is ignoring him without any warning. He's not sure what to do or how to react at the moment. Hope that came across well.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

 **No More Hiding**

Harry and Dudley sat up and looked at the door. BOOM! There was another loud knock and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came running in the room. Uncle Vernon was carrying a shotgun, which answered the question of what the thin package was. With one final BOOM the door fell down.

Standing in the doorway was easily the largest man Harry had ever seen. He was so tall that he had to stoop down to enter the hut and his head brushed the ceiling once he stood up straight. He picked up the door with one hand and fit the door back in to its frame before turning around. He had a wild mane of hair out of which shone two beetle black eyes.

"Couldn' bother you for a cuppa? It's awful wet out there," the giant said. He walked over to the couch where Dudley sat frozen. "Budge up there." Dudley hopped up and ran to cower behind his mother, who let him despite her frosty attitude toward him. Harry could only look on in amazement at this stranger's sudden appearance.

"Get out!" Uncle Vernon seemed to have recovered from his shock and was now issuing orders. "Get out! We don't want your kind here!"

"Well, it's a bit late for that now init'?" The stranger replied. "You have two wizards righ' here in your family."

"So it's true?" Harry finally spoke up, "We are wizards."

"Course' it's true. Wha' else would you be, considerin' who your parents are?" The stranger looked at Harry who saw that the giant's eyes were crinkled in a smile.

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion, "Who my parents are? What do they have to do with anything?"

The giant suddenly looked furious and Harry took a step back, but it was not Harry that he turned his glare towards. "Dursley, ya' great prune, why don' he know 'bout his parents?" He turned to Harry and said in a much kinder tone, "You mean ta' tell me ya' don' know 'bout what your parents are? I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"I'm what?" Harry asked.

The giant looked thunderstruck at this. "Dursley! Didn' Dumbldore's letter tell you ta' tell him wha' happened? I know he left it, I wa' there tha' night."

Uncle Vernon refused to be cowed and lifted his shotgun in a show of force, "I demand you leave at once!" The stranger merely reached over, pulled the shotgun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, and proceeded to tie the gun up in a knot before throwing it in the corner. At this Uncle Vernon's courage seemed to have fled and he flattened himself against the wall.

With that done the stranger turned back to Harry. "Well ya' know 'bout being a wizard. Leas' that's somethin'. Ya' know 'bout Hogwarts righ'?" Harry nodded and the stranger sighed in relief. "Well now I can give ya' your letter. And your cosuin's too." He reached into the myriad of pockets in his jacket to pull out two letters. He handed one to Harry and turned around to give the other to Dudley. Dudley started at letter, then looked at Harry, then back again, before stepping forward to take it.

Harry looked at his letter and read the front

Mr. H. Potter

The Floor

Hut-on-the-Rock

The Sea

He could see Dudley looking at his as though it might grow fangs and attack him, so Harry went ahead and opened his letter:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary

Books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked up to see that Dudley had opened his letter and was still reading through it. Figuring that it could take a while, Harry decided to get some answers, "Excuse me, but who are you exactly?"

"Ah, sorry fer not introducin' meself earlier. Name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Most peopl' call me Hagrid." Hagrid introduced himself and reached out to shake Harry's hand, although he wound up shaking Harry's whole arm. Once Harry had his arm back Hagrid sat up straight, "Almos' fergot, 'fraid I might 'ave sat on it at some point." Hagrid reached into his coat and pulled out a small box which he handed to Harry. "'ere. Baked it meself."

Harry opened the box to see a squished and sticky chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday Harry" written in green icing on top. Harry looked up at Hagrid and smiled his thanks, too overcome with happiness to actually say anything. He had never had a birthday cake before and he didn't think he could convey his gratitude through words. Dudley appeared to have finished reading his letter and was eyeing the cake with interest. Suddenly feeling generous, Harry offered Dudley some of the cake, which he took greedily.

"It's a bit cold in 'ere, isn' it?" Hagrid questioned. He leaned forward in front of the fireplace. No one could see what he was doing, but after a moment he leaned back and there was a roaring fire which filled the hut with warmth and light.

The sight of the fire must have reawakened Uncle Vernon's newly found courage as he started speaking again, "Now you listen here. We don't want anything to do with you and your kind. We do not want them learning any of that rubbish. Why when we took him in we swore we would stamp it out of him."

"Stamp it ou' ta' him! Ya' can' stamp it ou'. You're either born with it or you ain'. Just look at your boy, he's a wizard too."

"Obviously living with the boy has infected my son. Now we have to deal with both of them!"

"Infected! You can' be 'fected. Did ya' not 'ear wha' I just said? Ya either born with it or you ain'. There ain' nothin' that can make you a wizard if you ain' and there ain' no way to stop being a wizard if ya' is." Hagrid seemed flummoxed that anyone would try and argue the logic of being a wizard.

"There must be something we can do?" Uncle Vernon continued to disagree in the hope that his son might be spared this affliction.

"And I'm tellin' you there ain'." At this statement Uncle Vernon lost some of his fire and shrank back against the wall in defeat.

Looking at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Harry came to a conclusion, "You knew. You knew that my parents were wizards. You knew I was one."

" _Knew_ ," Aunt Petunia spoke up, "Of course we knew. My freak sister being what she was, how could we not? My parents were so proud of her. Coming home every summer with pockets full of frog slime, going on about her using magic. I was the only one who saw her freakishness for what it was. Then she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you."

"Blown up! You said my parents died in a car crash!" Harry exclaimed.

"Car crash!" Hagrid yelled, "Car crash kill Lily an' James Potter. I think not."

"It doesn't matter what happened to them. Thanks to you lot I've lost my son to your freakish ways!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. Harry saw Dudley shrink down at his mother's proclamation. Harry didn't think that his Aunt was being very fair about the whole thing.

Hagrid didn't seem to think it was fair either. He became madder than Harry had seen him since he arrived. "Freak! Is tha' how you're going to treat your son?" Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella and brandished it at Aunt Petunia. "Why I aught to teach ya' a lesson 'bout how to treat your own kid!"

"That's enough!" Uncle Vernon had found his voice again, as he stepped in front of Aunt Petunia, who was trying to make herself as small as possible. "If we can't stop Dudley from being a, a… one of you, then very well. But it does not mean I want to him going to that school!"

"Yeah? An' wha' will that accomplish? He'll still be a wizard, only he won' 'ave no trainin'. Go 'round his whole life with this power he can' control." Hagrid was still agitated.

This response caused Uncle Vernon to pull up short. "He won't be to control it? What will happen then?"

Hagrid calmed down at the genuine inquiry. "He'll spend 'is life 'avin accidental flare ups o' magic. Won' be able ta' stop it."

"So this really is the only course of action?" Vernon asked.

"Vernon! You can't seriously be suggesting that we send our son to this circus school!" Aunt Petunia screeched.

"What choice do we have Petunia? We can send him there long enough to make sure he won't cause any problems because of something he was born with, and then he can rejoin society and not have to deal with be branded a freak in the world." Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon stared each other down and Harry was just beginning to wonder which of them would burst into flames first when Aunt Petunia looked away muttered a petulant "fine" and disappeared back into the bedroom.

Uncle Vernon looked at the spot his wife had been just a moment ago before shaking himself and turning back to Harry, Hagrid, and Dudley. "What do we need to do to accept?" He asked wearily.

"Ah, tha' reminds me." Hagrid pulled a piece of parchment, a quill, a bottle of ink, and a small owl from inside his large coat. Hagrid quickly began writing out a note. Harry glanced over at Dudley to see how he was doing. Dudley was staring forlornly at the bedroom where his mother had gone. He looked completely wretched and was no longer even interested in the cake that Harry offered him. Not sure how to deal with a depressed Dudley, Harry turned his attention back to Hagrid, who was finishing up his letter. From his position, Harry was able to read the untidy scrawl upside down:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Found Harry and Dudley. Gave them their letters. Taking them to buy their things tomorrow.

Weather is horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid

Hagrid then tied the letter to the owl's leg and walked over to open the window. He threw the disgruntled looking owl out into the storm before striding back to plop on the couch.

The three of them watched the whole scene in bemusement before Uncle Vernon spoke, "What was that?'"

"I was lettin' 'fessor Dumbledore know that Harry and Dudley have their letters. Now we wait till mornin'. 'opefully the storm will have let up some and we can travel back ta' shore." Uncle Vernon nodded his acceptance before heading into the bedroom with Aunt Petunia.

Harry turned back to Hagrid, "You said something about my parents? About how they died?"

Hagrid suddenly looked incredibly sad. He went on to explain about an evil man whose name no one used. Hagrid talked about how You-Know-Who killed Harry's parents, then attempted to kill Harry, and how Harry somehow managed to survive when no one else ever had.

Harry and Dudley looked around to see where they should sleep since Hagrid was taking the couch. Seeing their looks Hagrid started pulling off his large overcoat. "'ere. You two can share tha'." The overcoat was like a large tent and easily fit Harry and Dudley, despite Dudley's enormous girth. It was also warm and much more comfortable than merely sleeping on the floor. As he drifted off to sleep, Harry came to the conclusion that this was definitely the strangest, but best, birthday he had ever had.

 **If you are wondering about Vernon's change in attitude, I have what I hope is a good reason. Well the way I see it Vernon believes that he is being very pragmatic about the whole thing. There is no way to cure Dudley and without training Dudley will always be making weird things happen without meaning to. Vernon figures he'll send Dudley to Hogwarts for a few years, then once he has some control, Dudley can be integrated back into normal society and they can forget about the whole ugly affair. Petunia is upset because we all know she has jealousy issues. Now they are being transferred to her son.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wizard Shopping

**Wizard Shopping**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed for having slept on the floor. He wondered at had woken him up when he heard a knocking sound on the window. He sat up and Hagrid's large overcoat slid off him. Harry couldn't help but grin at the realization that last night was not a dream. He really was a wizard and he would get to go to a school to learn magic and everything. Harry looked up when he heard a knocking at the window and saw a brown owl at the window.

Harry leapt up to let the owl in, which flew in and dropped what looked like a newspaper on Hagrid. The owl then began pecking at Hagrid's large coat. Harry was about to start shooing the owl away when there was a loud yelp from the depths of the coat, which began moving around, startling the owl who started screeching. Hagrid bolted upright, looking around blearily while Uncle Vernon ran into the room to see what the commotion was and pulled up short to stare at the bizarre scene in front of him. Seeing the distressed owl, Hagrid grabbed it from the air and began soothing it.

Dudley finally managed to extricate himself from the coat and stood there blinking dumbly in the morning light. Harry had to put in a great effort to keep from laughing at scene his cousin had made. Hagrid reached down and rummaged around in one of his coat pockets. He pulled out a couple of strange looking bronze coins which he put in a pouch that Harry just realized was on the owl's leg. The owl then took off through the still open window behind Harry.

"Well, looks like we ought to be getting' ready ta go pretty soon. But firs' some breakfast," Hagrid rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He began pulling various items from his coat. When he was done he set up by the fire and set the kettle on to boil and started cooking the sausage. The sausage were a little burnt, but Harry was hungry enough that he had never enjoyed something so much in his life. As the four of them ate silently, Harry couldn't help but wonder if Aunt Petunia would be joining them or if she was planning to spend the rest of her life in the little bedroom in this shack by the sea.

Once they finished eating Hagrid pulled on his coat and put all his things back in his pockets, preparing to leave. Uncle Vernon went into the bedroom where Aunt Petunia was still hiding. A few minutes late they came out and everyone trooped out to the small dingy that was still moored to the dock. Harry looked around to see if there was another boat that Hagrid could have come in on, but the dingy was the only boat he saw. Harry was also sure that the five of them couldn't hope to ride in it without causing the small boat to sink.

"Well, I think we're gonna 'ave to make a couple trips." Hagrid said looking at the dingy with trepidation. It was decided that Hagrid would travel over every trip since he could use magic with his pink umbrella to speed up the trip. Aunt Petunia's nostrils flared at this, but she accepted its use without a word. Hagrid first ferried over Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Harry was sure magic was the only reason the poor boat did not sink under the massive weight of both Hagrid and Uncle Vernon. Hagrid returned and brought Dudley and Harry back to shore. Dudley seemed uncomfortable the whole time, but Harry was thrilled and hoped that he could see more magic soon.

"Please, don' say nothin'. Strictly speakin', I ain' supposed to use magic," Hagrid confessed. Harry readily agreed, and Dudley simply nodded looking overwhelmed. Once everyone was back on shore it became clear that Aunt Petunia was reaching the end of her patience. She had no interest in traveling anywhere but home, and certainly not with Hagrid. After what looked like some serious thought, Uncle Vernon decided that it was best to allow Aunt Petunia to take the car back to Privet Drive, while the rest of them took a tube back to London to get their school supplies.

Uncle Vernon mostly allowed Harry to deal with Hagrid, while he and Dudley stood apart from them so that they could not be accused of being associated with either one of them. Hagrid drew many stares, not only by his size, but also by the things he would say, "Look at these movin' stairs, 'arry. Ain' muggles smart ta' come up with stuff like this." Hagrid also had to ask Harry for help in figuring out how to use muggle money to buy their tickets. Harry could tell Uncle Vernon thought that Hagrid was an idiot by the way Vernon would give the giant nasty glares every time he made a comment about muggles. Eventually they came out in the middle of London and had to follow Hagrid till he stopped in front of a pub between a bookstore and a record shop.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Dudley read slowly, looking at the sign that hung above pub. "I thought we were getting school supplies."

Uncle Vernon swung his head between the bookstore and record shop with his eyes skimming over the Leaky Cauldron. Harry suspected that his Uncle couldn't actually see the pub.

"We're goin' ta' Diagon Alley and the best way is righ' through the Leaky Cauldron."

"But there's nothing about cauldrons, leaky or otherwise," Uncle Vernon confirmed Harry's suspicion.

"Oh, it's there alrigh', jus' muggles can' see it, otherwise they'd be wanderin' in all the time," Hagrid said, leading the way into the pub. Uncle Vernon still looked skeptical but followed Hagrid anyway. The four of them walked into a dingy looking pub that had a few patrons sitting around sipping their drinks.

The bartender looked up at Hagrid's entrance, "Hagrid, your usual?"

"Can' Tom, taking young 'arry and Dudley 'ere for their school supplies," Hagrid stood up proudly and placed his hands on Harry and Dudley's shoulders.

Tom the bartender stopped wiping down the counter. "Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter." All sound in the pub stopped as everyone turned their eyes on Harry. Before Harry knew what was happening he was being bombarded with handshakes and thanks from all the patrons, one of whom turned out to be one of his new teachers, a trembling young man with a stutter. Hagrid eventually got everyone to back off so they could make the four of them could make their way to a small courtyard behind the pub. Harry looked at Hagrid for a moment before glancing at Dudley and Uncle Vernon, both of whom looked dazed. Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella which he tapped against the bricks on the wall and Harry forgot all about the scene in the pub.

The bricks fell apart, creating an opening which led to the most interesting alley that Harry had ever seen. There were people walking around in robes of all different colors. One shop had broomsticks in a window that a bunch of kids were fawning over. Another shop was filled with animals: cats and owls. Harry, Dudley, and Vernon walked behind Hagrid glancing around in awe.

Once they reached the end of the street there was a large marble building. "Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. Ain' nowhere safer, 'cept Hogwarts," Hagrid explained. "Tha's cause it's run by goblins, and ya' don' want ta' cross a goblin."

"G..g..goblins?" Dudley sounded apprehensive at the thought of meeting the creatures.

"They won' actually do anythin' ta' ya', unless ya' try an' steal from 'em." At this point they had reached the bank and entered it. Harry looked around in amazement at the strange creatures that he realized were goblins. They walked up to a teller where Hagrid announced himself, "I'm here with some new students an' we need ta' get squared away,' Hagrid gestured to Uncle Vernon, "'e's a muggle tha' needs ta' make an exchange. An' I got 'arry Potter 'ere who needs ta' make a withdrawal from 'is vault." Hagrid pulled a letter from his coat and presented it to the goblin in front of him, "An' I got some business fer Professor Dumbledore."

The goblin took the letter and glanced at the contents, "Very well. Griphook, take these two down to the vaults," gesturing at Harry and Hagrid, he then turned toward Dudley and Uncle Vernon, "and I'll help these two with their exchange." Harry and Hagrid were brought down into the depths of the vaults. Once Harry saw the amount of money in his vault, he was glad that Uncle Vernon and Dudley had stayed up top so that they couldn't see how rich Harry actually was. Once more stop was made to pick up a small, mysterious package for Hagrid then they were back topside after the wildest ride Harry had ever been on.

They met up with Uncle Vernon and Dudley, who both looked disgruntled at being surrounded by goblins. Uncle Vernon's eyes lit when he noticed that Harry had suddenly gained a large amount of money. Harry could practically see the greed enter his uncle's eyes and so told him that it was nice his parents had left him just enough money for school and how nice it was that the goblins would ensure that no one had stolen it. This answer seemed to mollify Uncle Vernon who obviously thought there was no way that Harry could have been left any true sum of money, and certainly not enough that would be worth having to deal with the goblins any more than they already had.

Hagrid was a bit green after the ride through Gringotts and said he needed a drink to steady his nerves. Uncle Vernon snorted disgustedly at this. While Hagrid went back to the Leaky Cauldron for his drink, Uncle Vernon took Harry and Dudley to a shop called Flourish and Blotts where they got their school books. Once they were done in there they met Hagrid out front who directed them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop, where he bought Harry a chocolate covered strawberry cone and Uncle Vernon bought Dudley the largest ice cream there. They lugged their books over to a clothing shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They were fitted for their robes and left the shop with no problems. Hagrid recommended getting their cauldrons and potion kits next.

"Now, le's see. All tha's left is your wand. Want to head to Ollivander's for that. They make the bes' wands," Hagrid said looking over Harry's list. They arrived at a shop that looked incredibly old and entered. It was dark and gloomy on the inside and Harry looked around taking in the shelves full of boxes that must contain wands.

"Ah, hello," a voice floated out of the darkness making everyone jump. An old man came out from behind the rows of boxes. "Yes, yes. Well, Harry Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you." The old man, who could only be Ollivander, stared at Harry with large eyes. Harry was getting creeped out by the piercing stare and was grateful when Uncle Vernon coughed to get Ollivander's attention.

"Ah, and who is this?" Ollivander turned his gaze on Dudley who for once did not look happy to be in the spotlight.

"I'm Vernon Dursley and this is my son, Dudley. Apparently he needs to have a wand," Uncle Vernon sounded resigned to the whole ordeal.

"Yes. Right so," Ollivander said in that creepy voice of his. "Let's get your measurements then shall we?" Ollivander waved his wand and a tape measure began measuring Dudley every way possible. "We shall see what type of wand is best suited for you Mr. Dursely. After all, the wand chooses the wizard." Ollivander began grabbing boxes from the shelves and handing them to Dudley to wave. Most wands seem to cause problems, like shelves suddenly collapsing, or the chair Hagrid was sitting on suddenly broke, others were snatched from Dudley's hand before he had time to do anything other than touch the handle. After 20 minutes of searching Dudley was handed a wand that emitted blue and white sparks when it was waved. Dudley looked shocked at the reaction, but also satisfied.

Ollivander seemed quite pleased with having found the perfect wand, "11 and ¾, rowan, dragon heartstring, sturdy. Excellent, excellent." Once Ollivander had wrapped Dudley's wand he began measuring Harry. Harry's search took twice as long as Dudley's had and used many more wands. As the search continued Ollivander seemed to get more excited. "Difficult, yes, very difficult indeed. Hmm…I wonder, but yes, why not," Ollivander muttered to himself, pulling a box off a shelf and looking at it appraisingly before handing the wand to Harry.

Once the wand was in his hand Harry felt a warmth spread throughout his entire being as red and gold sparks came from the end of the wand. "Interesting, very interesting," Ollivander muttered.

"What's so interesting? He did the same thing as Dudley, only with different colors," Uncle Vernon seemed to have reached the end of his patience with this whole endeavor.

Ollivander didn't even bother to look in Uncle Vernon's direction. "It's interesting that the pheonix that gave the tail for that core gave another feather, just one other, and that its brother, why its brother gave you that scar." Harry felt a shiver run up his spine at the ominous tone that Ollivander had adopted. Harry looked at his wand as Ollivander packed it away, realizing that his wand was connected to the wand that scarred him. They paid for their purchases, and Harry was glad to get away from Ollivander and his creepy stare.

Harry, Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Hagrid lugged all their new purchases out into the sunlight. "Ya' know, 'arry, I think you should get yerself a pet," Hagrid said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. An' I'd like to buy it fer ya. As a birthday present," Hagrid replied.

"There's no need to get the boy anything. Certainly not some flea bitten mongrel," Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"Well, I wasn' askin' ya, was I? I was thinkin' 'bout gettin Harry an owl. Be dead useful since it'll carry 'is mail. 'Sides, not like you'll need ta' take care o' it, what with 'arry being away at Hogwarts," Hagrid said in a tone that brokered no argument, and they soon wound up in Eyelops Owl Emporium. Uncle Vernon and Dudley stood outside while Harry and Hagrid went in the shop. Harry emerged from the shop carrying a cage with a snowy white owl inside. Uncle Vernon gave the owl a nasty glare, but he didn't say anything.

They traveled back through the Leaky Cauldron and through the streets of London until they reached the Underground. "'ere ya' are. These are yer tickets. Train leaves September 1st. Ya' should be able to make it home from 'ere. Harry, Dudley, see ya' at the beginin' o' term." Harry said his goodbyes while Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked away without a word. Hagrid frowned at them before sweeping Harry up in a bone crushing hug, he then handed Harry his train ticket before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Harry turned back to follow his uncle and cousin back to Privet Drive.

 **There you go. Now how will things change since Draco and Harry didn't have their infamous meeting in Madam Malkin's? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Please review! Let me know what you think so far!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A Train Ride

**We're finally on our way to Hogwarts! Is anyone else as excited as I am? This chapter is the longest so far. Now enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

 **A Train Ride**

The next month with the Dursleys' was miserable. Uncle Vernon walked around looking like he was sucking on a lemon. He glared at Harry every chance he got and was determined to get Dudley anything he wanted in order to make up for the tragedy that had befallen Dudley. Aunt Petunia refused to acknowledge that anyone lived in the house besides herself and Uncle Vernon. She never looked in Dudley's direction and she took over all chores leaving Harry with nothing to do. This free time would have pleased Harry greatly, except for the fact that Dudley did not know how to deal with his abandonment by his mother. Dudley spent most of his time trying to hit Harry as hard as possible. Harry had taken to hiding in his bedroom (he wasn't forced back to the cupboard), blocking the door with his dresser so Dudley would be unable to reach him.

Harry was starting to think that perhaps Hogwarts would not be as great of a change as he had been hoping. He was sure that once he was there Dudley would make sure that Harry was just as friendless as he had always been. Any sympathy Harry had felt for Dudley had long since dissipated in lieu of this horrible treatment, and Harry hoped that Dudley would be awful enough to get expelled very soon. The only bright side during this whole ordeal was the owl Hagrid had gotten him. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found when skimming his History of Magic book. She was loving and was always happy to see Harry.

Soon enough September 1st rolled around. The night before Uncle Vernon had gotten himself in a tizzy, ranting about the absurdity of a Platform 9 ¾. Harry decided it was best to avoid his uncle as he muttered to himself, looking quite deranged as he did so. Harry packed his stuff in the new trunk he had bought in Diagon Alley. He lugged his trunk downstairs where it was place in the boot of the car alongside Dudley's own trunk.

Aunt Petunia did not even bother to leave her bedroom to see them off. Dudley came up with as many excuse as he could to delay their leaving in the hopes that she might make an appearance. Eventually they had to leave for fear that they would miss the train if they stayed any longer. Uncle Vernon was in a foul mood as he drove and Dudley could only stare glumly at the sky. Harry did not think he had ever seen such a sight as two depressed pigs.

The somber group arrived at King's Cross where Uncle Vernon unloaded Dudley's trunk onto a cart. He left Harry to struggle with his own trunk. Once Harry finally caught up with his uncle and cousin, Uncle Vernon had worked himself up into a fury. "No eleven 'o clock train. The ridiculousness of this whole thing. Sending us on a wild goose chase," he fumed. Harry looked around and saw the cause of his uncle's anger. There was a Platform 9 and 10, but nothing in between, nothing to indicate the existence of a Platform 9 ¾.

Harry was beginning to wonder if perhaps Uncle Vernon's head might actually explode when he caught a few words from the crown, "…packed with muggles as always." Harry looked to see a plump woman with flaming red hair who was being followed by a group of children with the same color hair. They were also pushing carts with trunks and they had an _owl_.

"Uncle Vernon, look," Harry pointed at the woman and her children. Uncle Vernon looked like he was about to start yelling at Harry when it seemed to dawn on him exactly what he was looking at. Uncle Vernon took off after the woman and nearly ran her down when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, my goodness. Are you alright?" The woman asked in a kind voice.

"Are you," Uncle Vernon looked around before lowering his voice, "wizards?" The last word sounded like it was dragged out of Uncle Vernon's throat.

The woman started at Uncle Vernon for a moment before noticing Harry and Dudley standing behind him. She gave them a warm smile, "Ah. Going to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded. "It's my Ron's first year too," she said gesturing to the youngest of her brood of boys. He was tall and gangly looking in clothes that were a bit too short for him. Harry wasn't particularly impressed, and neither was Uncle Vernon apparently.

"Yes, yes. Very well. How do we get to the train?" The woman looked taken aback by the abrupt tone Uncle Vernon had used.

"Well what you want to do is walk straight at the barrier between the two platforms. It will take you straight to Platform 9 ¾."

"Run at the barrier! Are you mental?" Uncle Vernon exclaimed, causing a few passerby's to look at him strangely.

The woman frowned but still did her best to keep the kindness in her tone despite Uncle Vernon's obvious rudeness, "I'll send one of my boys through first so you can see how it's done. Percy, go on." The oldest of the boys, one with horn-rimmed glasses, nodded at his mother then he turned, ran straight at the barrier, and…disappeared. Uncle Vernon, Dudley, and Harry stared flabbergasted at the spot that Percy had been at just a moment ago. The woman turn back to the trio, "See. There's nothing to worry about, it's quite simple."

Uncle Vernon and Dudley exchanged nervous glances, and Harry realized that he would have to be the one to take the initiative. If was really lucky Dudley would not even bother with attempting to get on the platform and Harry could spend the year far away from his cousin. Harry lined up his cart, took a deep breath, and ran straight at the barrier. He closed his eyes, hoping that there would be no impact.

When there was no crash he opened his eyes to find himself on an entirely different platform. There were people wandering around dressed in robes of all different colors. Cats wove in-between people's legs, and owls hooted at one another from inside their cages. Harry looked around in amazement as he listened to the clamor around him. Behind him was a wrought iron gate with Platform 9 ¾ written above it. Harry decided to go and find an empty compartment rather than wait on his uncle and cousin.

As Harry made his way through the crowd he caught snippets of conversations. A plump boy was complaining, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." There was a group of kids surrounding a boy with dreadlocks who was holding a box. The girls around him started squealing when a long, hairy leg poked out of it.

Harry found an empty compartment near the back of the train. He placed Hedwig in the compartment before going back for his trunk. He was trying to heave his heavy trunk up the steps and failing miserably. As he was struggling a boy with curly brown hair, who looked to be around sixteen, came over, "Do you need some help with that?"

"Yes, please." Together they managed to haul the cumbersome trunk up the steps and into the compartment. "Thanks," Harry panted.

"No problem. Glad I could help out. I'm Peter Cresswell. I'm a prefect for Slytherin house."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, wondering what Slytherin was.

Peter gasped, "Harry Potter. Wow, it is an honor to meet you." He reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too."

"I hope that you have a good year at Hogwarts," Peter gave Harry one last wave before backing out into the corridor. Harry stared at the spot Peter had been at just a moment ago before sitting down next to the window. His gaze was drawn to his uncle and cousin who had apparently made it onto the platform. Harry slunk down in his seat hoping that they wouldn't spot him.

Harry was distracted from his viewing by the compartment door opening. In walked the youngest son of the red headed family that showed him how to get onto the platform. The boy stopped hovering awkwardly in the doorway. They stared at each other for a moment before Harry gestured to the seat across from him. The boy hesitated for a moment more, glancing back out in the corridor, before sitting in the seat.

"Hello," Harry attempted to start a conversation.

"Hi." They sat staring at each other until the train began moving. The boy looked out the window and waved good bye to his mother and sister who were still out on the platform. Harry could see Uncle Vernon was standing apart from the crowd, as if he didn't want to be associated with any of the people there, even if they were _all_ wizards, and he was the odd one out. Dudley was nowhere to be found.

"I'm Harry," Harry decided he didn't want to give his surname and have to deal with the reaction.

"Ron Weasley," the boy responded. The compartment descended into uncomfortable silence.

"Is your whole family wizards?" Harry tried to break the stillness.

"Yeah. And you and your family must be muggles."

"Actually, my parents were wizards."

"Oh. I just thought, you and your family seemed to be having trouble getting on the platform, so it seemed like you are muggles."

"Well, my uncle and cousin, the ones you met, are muggles. I've been living with them since my parents died, so I didn't actually know I was a wizard until I got my letter," Harry explained.

"I'm sorry," Ron said sympathetically.

"I am too. My uncle and cousin are not the best people to be around. They're actually very annoying."

Ron blinked a couple of times at Harry's declaration, "You mean you don't like them?'

Harry suddenly felt a bit shy at having to admit that he didn't care for his relatives, "Not really."

Ron seemed to relax at this, "Good. I mean not good that you don't like your family, but good as in they don't seem all that nice. I don't mean anything bad by that, I'm just saying…" Ron trailed off looking as if he wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

Harry laughed, "It's fine. Like I said, I don't care for them either." Ron finally appeared to loosen up, as he smiled at Harry, which Harry returned. "They made a bad impression did they?"

"Yeah. After you went through the barrier, the big man's face went all red and he started yelling at mum, but all quiet, like he didn't want anyone to hear. He was going on about how it was an unnatural and freakish way to get to a train," Ron frowned, "I thought he was gonna hit mum, but George told him to either get on the platform or sod off."

Harry grimaced at the mental picture Ron made, "I'm sorry. He's just like that. He doesn't really like what he calls 'our kind'. He's not happy that Dudley is actually a wizard. For that matter, neither is Dudley. He's been really upset since he got his letter. I don't think he likes anyone magical, especially me."

"He did act very rude when he got on the platform, even nearly knocked Ginny over and didn't bother to apologize. And I don't get why. I mean muggles are great, they have really cool stuff, but there's nothing wrong with being a wizard."

Harry shrugged, "They doesn't like us for some reason."

"But your uncle is letting his son go to a school for magic? And Dudley is okay with going?" Ron looked very confused.

"I think my uncle is letting Dudley go so that he can gain some control and not become an embarrassment. He wants Dudley to get back to the 'normal world' as soon as possible." Ron looked like he was about to say something when the compartment door swung open. Dudley came flouncing in like he owned the place. Harry scrunched up in the corner, trying to make himself as small of a target as possible.

"There you are Freak, my trunk is up front. You should go get it for me before I pummel you. And who are you?" Dudley sounded very pompous and Ron did not look impressed.

"I'm Ron. You know you could carry your own trunk. You are a lot bigger than Harry, in fact I figure you're a lot bigger than most dragons." Harry had to cough back a laugh at the look on Dudley's face. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, except for Harry. Once the shock wore off Dudley's face became red and Harry suddenly lost the urge to laugh. He knew that Ron was going to be in for a beating. Harry himself was currently covered in bruises from his cousin's anger over the past month.

"What did you say?" Dudley advanced menacingly toward Ron, who did not looked cowed. Harry was nervous for his new friend, but unsure of how to stop the inevitable thumping.

"You had to have heard me. Or are you deaf as well as stupid?" Harry had to admit that he was impressed with the gumption that Ron was displaying, even if it was to be his last act. Dudley was scowling and had curled his hammy hands into rather large fists. He started stalking towards Ron who still looked calm. Dudley had only taken a few steps when Ron suddenly stood and whipped out his wand.

Dudley paused, looking unsure of this abrupt change in circumstances. Harry was wondering what Ron was planning to do. "I suggest you get out of here and deal with your own trunk. You should also find somewhere else to sit," Ron appeared completely unperturbed while Dudley seemed more and more confused.

"And who is going to make me?" This seemed to be the only retort Dudley could manage.

"How do you feel about being hexed before you've even arrived at school? I'm sure you'd look great in boils," Dudley looked flummoxed at the threat. It took him a few moments to work out exactly what Ron was insinuating. Dawning horror grew on Dudley's face as he stared at the wand in Ron's hand.

"Fine. It's not like I need your help anyway. You and the Freak can stay here together," and with that pitiful comeback, Dudley turned and fled the compartment.

Harry was bewildered at the fact that Dudley had been so easily defeated, and without any bloodshed. Harry was even more astounded by the fact that someone had stood up for him. "Would you have really hexed him?"

Ron looked a bit sheepish now that Dudley was gone, "No."

"Oh." Harry couldn't help but be disappointed by that fact. "You seemed like you meant it."

"Well, I wouldn't have bothered with threatening him if I actually knew how to hex someone," Ron admitted. This surprised Harry who looked at Ron and reappraised his opinion of him. Ron Weasley definitely had a steely center that was belied by his gangly appearance. Harry started laughing at the whole situation. Ron looked startled for a moment before he too started laughing. This went on for a few minutes before they settled down, grinning at one another.

"So do you know much magic?" Harry asked.

"Not really. We're not allowed to use magic till we get to Hogwarts. No one really knows anything till you get there." Harry felt much better with the knowledge that he would not be so far behind everyone else. Harry pushed his hair up out of his eyes, and Ron's eyes strayed to the scar on Harry's forehead.

Ron gazed open mouthed at the scar, pointing, "Blimey, you're Harry Potter."

"Yeah. But it's not that big of a deal. I'm just Harry really." Ron gaped for another moment, during which Harry began to feel embarrassed, before nodding and seeming to accept that he had been sharing a compartment with Harry Potter for the last half hour.

Harry and Ron spent some time after that talking. Harry learned that Ron had five older brothers and a younger sister. Learning about a wizarding world was fascinating to Harry, and Ron seemed equally as enthralled with Harry's description of the muggle world. A kind looking woman came by with a trolley full of sweets. Harry hadn't had much of a chance to have sweets because Dudley had always made sure to eat anything Harry had truly wanted. Now that he had the money Harry made sure to get several of everything.

He and Ron shared the lot, and Harry discovered the different types of wizard candy that were available. There were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean, which literally had every flavor. And chocolate frogs that actually jumped. The chocolate frogs also came with cards of famous witches and wizards. Harry got a card with the Hogwart's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry was surprised at the fact that the picture could move, and Ron was surprised at the fact that muggle pictures didn't.

The countryside had been flying past for several hours when there was a knock on the door. A round-faced boy that Harry vaguely remembered seeing on the platform came in. He looked to be near tears, "Have either of you seen a toad? I seem to have lost him." Harry and Ron both responded in the negative and the boy shuffled out despondently.

"Not sure what he's so upset for, if I lost a toad I'd be grateful. Mind you I brought Scabbers, so I can't really say anything," Ron pointed at a rat that was snoozing in his lap, "He's completely useless. He could die and you'd never know the difference." The compartment door opened again to reveal the toadless boy who was now accompanied by a bushy haired girl.

"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville seems to have lost his," the girl said in a pushy tone. Harry and Ron shook their heads. The girl pursed her lips before nodding, "Well, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really? I've read all about you in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ ," Hermione said.

"Am I?" Harry asked, dazed.

"You don't know? I would have found out everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I think I would most like to be in Gryffindor, although I don't suppose that Ravenclaw would be too bad, well Neville and I should continue looking for his toad. You both should get ready. I suppose that we will be arriving soon," Hermione said all this without taking a breath before leaving the compartment.

"Whatever house she's in, I hope I'm not in it," Ron huffed.

"What are houses?" Harry asked.

Ron gasped, "You don't know?" Harry shook his head, feeling a bit daft for not knowing. "When you get to Hogwarts, you get placed in your house. They're Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You stay in your house throughout the time you're at school."

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor. All Weasleys are."

"How do they figure out what house you should be in?"

Ron frowned, "I don't actually know. I think there's supposed to be some sort of test. Fred said he had to wrestle a troll, but I figure he's probably lying." Harry felt his insides twist up in knots. A test? He was sure he would fail and have to go back to Privet Drive and spend the rest of his life cleaning up after the Dursleys.

Harry wasn't given much time to contemplate his imminent demise, when the compartment door opened for the fourth time this trip. He looked up expecting Hermione and Neville to have returned. Instead a small blond haired boy entered, flanked by two hulking figures, who looked more like gorillas than actual boys.

"Is it true? What they're saying? That Harry Potter is in this compartment?" The blond haired boy asked arrogantly. He instantly reminded Harry of Dudley.

"Yes. And who are you?" Harry asked.

The boy stepped forward, offering his hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle." Harry was contemplating whether he should shake his hand when Ron snorted and drew Draco's attention. "Think my name's funny do you? There's no need to ask who you are. My father told me that all Wealeys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford," Draco sneered. Harry made up his mind that he wasn't interested in becoming friends with Draco Malfoy, who had just turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find that some families are better than others. You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort." Draco's hand was extended once more.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry declined. Draco turned a slight pink color at the rejection.

"You should be careful, Potter, or else you'll end up going the same way as your parents." Draco looked like he was about to say something else, when there was an announcement that they would be arriving in ten minutes. Draco sent them one last death glare before he and the gorillas retreated back in the corridor. Harry and Ron didn't have time to discuss the scene that had just occurred. They had to throw their robes on quickly before the train stopped.

Harry and Ron stepped off the train onto the platform. They were jostled around trying to figure out where to go. They could see a lantern above the heads of the students milling around, "Firs' years, firs' years. This way firs' years," a voice boomed out of the darkness. Harry led Ron through the crowd until they reached the hulking form of Hagrid. "Alrigh' there 'arry?"

"I'm good. It's good to see you Hagrid," Harry replied. Hagrid gave him a wide smile before he continued calling for the first years. Once they were all gathered together, Hagrid led them down to the edge of a lake. There were a bunch of boats waiting to carry them to the other side of the lake. Harry saw Dudley, who seemed to be keeping a wide berth around Ron. Harry smirked to himself as he and Ron entered a boat with Hermione and Neville.

They traveled across the lake and go their first view of Hogwarts. It was spectacular and left everyone with a sense of awe. Soon enough they were on the opposite shore. Neville found his missing toad, and then they were in front of the oak doors that would allow them entrance to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Hope you all have been enjoying this story! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorting

**I'm trying hard to keep everyone in character. Please let me know if I'm doing a good job!  
**

* * *

 **Sorting**

Hagrid knocked on the door and a moment later it was opened by a stern looking witch. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Hagrid nodded and turned and ambled off. "Follow me." Professor McGonagall swept around and everyone followed her into a large hall. It was big enough that Harry figured you could fit the Dursley's house several times over. Professor McGonagall led them over to a room over to the side of a large door, behind which the din of hundreds of students could be heard. "Wait here. I will be back in a few minutes to collect you." And Professor McGonagall strode off.

The first years all clustered together, as if hoping that they could find safety in numbers. Everyone seemed nervous. Hermione was muttering spells under her breath, and Neville looked about ready to pass out. Dudley was standing apart from everyone, with a disdainful look on his face. Harry was becoming more worried about the upcoming sorting. He kept thinking over the thought that he might have to face a troll, he didn't think he was ready for that. What if he failed and they decided they had made a mistake? What if he was the only one who was so horrible that they actually put him back on the train to return to Privet Drive?

As Harry was mulling over all the ways he could mess up there was a sudden scream from one of the girls at the back of the room. Harry whipped around to see a bunch of ghosts come floating through the back wall. Harry could only stare at the sight before him.

"I still say we should give him another chance," a fat ghost was saying.

"Dear Friar, we have given Peeves many chances, I'm not sure he deserves another one…Why hello! What do we have here?" A ghost in ruffles and tights exclaimed upon noticing the first years. Everyone merely stared.

The Friar broke the silence, "New students! About to be sorted I suppose?"

"Ah, well, I hope to see you in Gryffindor! That was my old house, you know," the ruffled ghost said.

The two looked like they would continue on, except Professor McGonagall showed up at that moment, "Please move along, it's time for these students to be sorted." They bid their farewells then drifted through the wall. Professor McGonagall explained the concept of the houses and their points system. "If you would please follow me," Professor McGonagall led the way into the Great Hall. It was a fantastic place. There were four tables, which the first years walked between. At the front there was another table that seated the teachers. The first years' eyes were drawn upward, to the floating candles and the ceiling that wasn't a ceiling.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ ," Hermione was whispering, although to who Harry had no idea, as no one seemed to be paying any attention to her.

They reached the front of the hall, directly in front of the teachers' table. In the middle of the table sat Professor Dumbledore, whom Harry recognized from his chocolate frog card. Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool and an old hat in front of them. Everyone in the hall focused their attention on the hat, so Harry figured he should as well. He was shocked when the brim on the hat opened and began to sing. It sang about how its purpose was to be placed on one's head to determine where one should be sorted. Harry was glad that it was something so simple, and would not require him to actually do anything. But then he began to worry that the hat wouldn't be able to find somewhere Harry belonged. That he would sit there for so long that Professor McGonagall would declare that there had been a mistake, and Harry had best get back on the train.

"When I call your name you shall step forward and place the hat on your head. Once the hat has decided your house you will join your housemates at their table," Professor McGonagall explained, "Abbott, Hannah." Hannah soon joined the Hufflepuff table. Professor McGonagall continued down the list until she reached, "Dursely, Dudley."

Dudley looked as though he wished he could be anywhere else at this moment. He regarded the hat as one would the gum on the bottom of one's shoe. He glanced at Professor McGonagall, who gave him a stern look which prompted Dudley to take a seat and put on the hat. Several minutes passed by, during which Harry started wondering if perhaps it would be Dudley who got sent home, when the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The table to the far right exploded into cheers. Harry was sure it was only because they unaware of how awful their newest member truly was. Dudley practically threw the hat off his head before shuffling to his applauding table.

"Gryffindor! How could the hat have put that sniveling prat in Gryffindor?" Ron was muttering in disbelief. Harry remembered that Gryffindor was where Ron's brothers were. He hoped they were half as brave as Ron if they were going to have to deal with Dudley.

Hermione Granger wound up in Gryffindor, as did Neville, whose last name turned out to be Longbottom. The hat barely even grazed Draco Malfoy's head before declaring him a Slytherin. Soon enough Professor McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry."

"Did she say Potter?"

"As in _the_ Harry Potter?"

"Is he the scrawny one next to the red head?"

"Can you see his scar?"

The Great Hall broke into excited babble at the announcement that Harry Potter was about to be sorted. Harry walked to the hat, wiping his sweaty palms on his robes. He placed the hat on his head.

" _Oh, yes. A very nice mind indeed. A lot of potential. But where to put you?"_ There was a voice inside Harry's head, which must have been the hat's.

" _Not with Dudley. Not with Dudley."_

 _"_ _Not with your cousin you say? Are you sure? Gryffindor could help you to be as courageous as you need to be, it could help you grow."_

 _"_ _NOT with Dudley."_

 _"_ _Alright then, if you're sure, better be_ SLYTHERIN," the last part was yelled out loud. Harry sighed in relief and pulled the hat off his head. The entire Great Hall was silent. No one was cheering for Harry's placement. He glanced at Ron to see him slack-jawed. Professor McGonagall probably would have looked less shocked if someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water on her head. Harry wasn't sure why everyone seemed so appalled by his being in Slytherin. He bowed his head and walked quickly to the table that had cheered whenever a Slytherin was chosen. He wound up sitting a little further apart from everyone else as no on seemed very welcoming. There was another beat of silence before Professor McGonagall continued reading the list of names, although she sounded a bit dazed.

Professor McGonagall had almost finished the list when Ron's name was finally called. Ron looked green as he went up to the hat. Ron's facial expression made him seem as if he might be arguing with the hat. His turn was the longest by far, even the teachers were beginning to look concerned at the length of time it was taking when the hat bellowed, "SLYTHERIN."

If it was even possible, the hall was even quieter than when Harry had been sorted. Ron was completely pale except for his freckles. He slowly took the hat off his head and walked toward the Slytherin table, looking as one might when going towards their execution. He sat next to Harry staring blankly at the wall. The table at the far end erupted in loud exclamations as three people stood up in protest. Harry recognized them as Ron's brothers. Professor McGonagall recovered much more quickly this time and told the red heads to either sit down or be the first to lose points this year. She then finished off her list, placing, "Zabini, Blaise," in Slytherin. She took the hat and stool to a chamber to the side of the teachers' table.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the hushed students, "I don't want to keep you from this delicious meal any longer, so I only a few things to say to you all. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Now tuck in."

Harry was confused by the odd sayings of the headmaster, and was about to comment on his sanity, when suddenly there was food on the plates in front of them. Harry had not been truly starved, but he had certainly never been allowed to eat as much as he pleased. He was piling mashed potatoes on his plate when he realized that the majority of the Great Hall was staring at him.

Harry was feeling self-conscious with all of the attention being directed his way. He turned to ask Ron about it, but Ron appeared to be in some sort of stupor. Harry wasn't sure what was going on but he was hoping that something would happen to distract everyone who was looking at him, like the castle burning down.

"All of you should be concentrating on eating this wonderful meal that was made for us, rather than act like a bunch gawkers at a zoo! Unless you are all ready to head to your dorm rooms?" Luckily Professor McGonagall was as good as a school tragedy and everyone turned their attention to their meals. Although that meant that the whispering started, and Harry wasn't sure which was worse.

"Ron. Ron!" Harry had to nudge his new friend to gain his notice.

Ron shook his head trying to clear it of cobwebs, "What? Sorry."

"Why is everyone seem so shocked by the fact that we're in Slytherin?"

Ron stared at Harry as if he had suddenly declared he was a fluffy bunny and would only eat carrot sticks from now on. "Oh. Right. I forgot that you don't know about houses," Ron was becoming much more aware of the conversation he was apart of, "You see, there's a bit of rivalry between the houses."

"For the house cup," Harry clarified.

"Yes, but not just for the cup. Mostly it comes down to the fact that Slytherin is the house that most of the bad wizards come from." Harry was glad that he and Ron were isolated enough from the other members of their house that it was unlikely they would be overheard as long as they kept their voices down.

"The bad wizards?"

"Yeah. Like You-Know-Who was a Slytherin." Harry blanched at the knowledge that he was in the same house as his parents' murderer. It hadn't occurred to him that there was anything wrong with any of the houses, he just didn't want to be stuck being Dudley's punching bag all year. Harry turned back to his food, but it seemed to have lost its flavor. Harry and Ron passed the feast in a somber mood, still getting the occasional glance. It wasn't hard to tell that their sorting was all anyone could talk about.

Ron glanced over to the Gryffindor table and whitened even further. Harry found where he was looking and saw Ron's three brothers staring at them. They could see the oldest frowning at them, even from all the way across the room. The twins were whispering and sending glowering looks every once in a while.

Ron turned back to his food, "Mum and Dad are gonna kill me."

"Because you're in Slytherin?"

"Yeah. I'm the first Weasley to ever not wind up in Gryffindor. And to wind up in _Slytherin_ of all places. I can't believe this."

"Well it's not like we want you here either Weasel," Malfoy finally decided to pay attention to the duo the end of the table. "We certainly don't want blood traitors in such a distinguished house."

Ron scowled at Malfoy, "Well I'm not much happy about having to share a dorm with a slimy git."

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond when voice from further down the table interrupted, "Is there a problem?" It was Peter, the Prefect who helped Harry on the train. Malfoy saw Peter's badge and seemed to think better of continuing to antagonize Ron, turning his attention back to his food. Peter gave them all one last look before returning to his own conversation. Harry and Ron didn't speak for the rest of the meal, not wanting to risk starting another row.

Eventually all the food faded from the plates and everyone directed their attention to the front of the room where Dumbledore was standing up to address the students, "I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I'm sure it will be another interesting year," Harry wasn't sure, but he thought Dumbledore's eyes landed on him as he said this, "Before you all head to your dorms I have a few announcements to make. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has kindly asked that I remind you that certain items are banned from the castle. You can find the entire list on Mr. Filch's door. Also, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students," here Dumbledore definitely looked at the Weasley twins, "This year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to all of those who do not wish to die a most painful death. That is all, and I hope you have a most pleasant evening. Prefects if you would kindly show your first years the way to their dormitories."

At once the Great Hall came to life as everyone began heading to the exit. A black haired girl and a dirty blond haired boy were calling for the first year Slytherins to follow them. Harry and Ron were almost to the exit, walking at the back of their group, when they were cornered by the Weasley twins.

"What's the deal Ron?" Twin one didn't bother with pleasantries.

"Yeah. _Slytherin_. How could you turn your back on your family like this?" Twin two chimed in.

"I, I didn't mean…"

Ron was cut off by twin one, "This is going to break Mum's heart when she finds out."

"Her youngest son is a snake."

"The shame that you have brought on the family."

"Whatever will…"

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall appeared behind the twins.

"We were just talking to our brother about his unfortunate placement," twin two answered.

"You may speak to him in the morning. Right now you should all be on your way to your dormitories." She watched as the twins reluctantly turned around and left before returning her attention to Ron and Harry. Her gaze softened as it landed on Ron, "There is nothing to be ashamed of Mr. Weasley. Slytherin is a noble house and should be proud to have you as one of its members." Ron nodded despondently.

At that moment the dark haired Prefect girl came running over to them, "Sorry, Professor. Derek and I hadn't realized that we had any stragglers till we were almost to the common room. I came back straight away."  
"It's fine Ms. Dedworth. Mr. Weasley was merely chatting with his brothers." Professor McGonagall inclined her head before striding away, leaving Harry and Ron to follow the girl out of the Great Hall and down toward the dungeons.

"You should know that Slytherin is a great house. We really are the best, it just seems that no one knows it," the girl was saying, "We're not as horrible as everyone says. Just because Slytherin happens to have housed some bad witches and wizards doesn't mean the whole lot of us are bad. A few spoiled apples do ruin the bunch, unfortunately. Or appear to, any rate." The girl stopped in front of a plain, stone wall, "Jarleth Hobart." The wall slid apart, revealing a doorway, which led into a large common room. There were plush chairs and a roaring fireplace. The whole room was covered in a green light that came from windows, which were under water, probably the lake. "Boys' dormitories are over there," the girl indicated toward the left side of the room, "I'm Cynthia Dedworth, one of your fifth year prefects, along with Derek Denbright." Harry thanked her, while Ron remained silent. Cynthia left them to themselves and went to join some of her friends.

"Are you alright, Ron?"

"My family hates me. I'm a disgrace," Ron was distraught.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Your brothers just need time to process the whole thing." Ron nodded, but Harry got the impression that he didn't agree. "Why don't we check out our dorm room?" Maybe that would get Ron's mind off of his depressing thoughts.

The duo walked down the hallway that led to the dorms. It had seven four-posters, all hung with thick, green curtains. Their trunks were already there, as were the rest of the boys. Malfoy had already claimed a bed to the right, between Crabbe and Goyle. Zabini and Nott were seated on the beds at the far end. Harry and Ron wound up in the last two beds, right next to one another.

Malfoy sneered at the two latecomers, "Look who finally decided to show up. Realize that you are in the best house, have you?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry replied, too tired to deal with the pale boy's snark.

"We should all go to sleep. We have class in the morning," Nott said diplomatically. Malfoy frowned, but didn't object. The boys got ready in silence and were soon all in bed, wondering what the year would be like.

* * *

 **Did that go the way you all expected? Do you like the where everyone ended up? My reasoning for Ron's placement was fairly simple. Ron has spent his life believing that Gryffindor is the best and that Slytherins are not to be trusted. Then the hat places a prat like Dudley in the "good" house, and someone nice like Harry in the "bad" house. The second the hat was placed on his head all Ron could ask was "why". Ron would have spent the whole time arguing that the hat was wrong while the hat started up a philosophical lecture on the equality of the houses. In the end the hat saw that Ron had enough potential to be a Slytherin, and that he was leaning that way, subconsciously, since that's where Harry is. Ron wasn't expecting to wind up where he did, I think he was hoping to change the hat's mind really. That didn't work for him.  
**

 **I probably won't post another chapter until next week, so watch out for that.**


	6. Chapter 6: Classes

**Hi everyone! It has been brought to my attention that some people think that I am bashing the Weasley twins. I would like to clarify that that is not my intention. I do like the twins, and I don't plan on having them be mean to Ron for forever. I am just writing them this way because I believe it is in character. It's easy for the twins to get on Ron's case, because as much as they love him, he is their little brother who has been an easy target their whole lives (the acid pop, turning his bear into a spider, having him make an unbreakable vow). Right now Ron has done something that the twins see as a betrayal. The Weasley family has grown up hearing about the greatness of Gryffindor house, whose rivals are Slytherin. So naturally they are all a bit biased towards their own house. Even Percy, who is much better suited for Slytherin, is in Gryffindor because he thinks that it is better (you know the hat told him this and he rejected the offer, just like Harry). It doesn't help that the twins have been in school for two years already, surrounded by the rivalries of the school. Ravenclaw, Hufflupuff, and Gryffindor don't care which of them wins the House and Quidditch cups, as long as it is NOT Slytherin. We all know that the twins can be vindictive, like they were when Percy didn't agree with the family that Harry was right and Voldemort was back. Ron himself is so upset over his placement because he thinks he did something wrong, and he has betrayed his family and they will now hate him. If he thinks he did something bad, why shouldn't the twins think it too?**

 **Sorry for ranting. I just wanted to explain my reasoning for the twins' behavior.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

 **Classes**

The next morning, as they were entering the Great Hall, Ron's oldest brother came up to them, "Ron, I must say, I'm very disappointed that you would chose a house such as Slytherin, over your own family's house. I've said my piece, now I believe that that is all there is to the matter." He turned around and walked off before either of them could respond.

Harry thought Ron's brothers were being awfully unfair about the whole ordeal and proceeded to tell Ron as much, "I'm not sure why you're spending all of your time moping, they don't seem like they're being very good brothers. And if that is how Gryffindors behave, then we should be glad that we're not one of them." Ron still looked as glum as ever.

Harry and Ron found at spot at the end of the Slytherin table. Harry hadn't even gotten through half his scrambled eggs when owls started pouring in from all directions. Harry was startled by their sudden appearance until he realized they were bringing the mail. One brown owl, that looked as though it could barely keep itself in the air, landed directly in front of Ron, who looked like he would rather eat one of Dudley's old socks than read the letter tied to the owl's leg. With trembling hands Ron took the letter and read it.

Harry was concerned about the contents of the letter, since the further down Ron read, the wider his eyes became. Once Harry could no longer contain his curiosity he asked, "Well, what is it?"

"It's from Dad. Apparently, Percy owled them last night. Dad said that it doesn't matter that I'm in Slytherin, he and Mum are proud of me, and that I shouldn't forget that nothing will ever change that." Ron looked so honestly relieved that his parents weren't mad about his sorting that Harry decided then and there that he liked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, for comforting their son from so many miles away. Ron's brothers, meanwhile, had yet to merit Harry's favor. With that burned off his shoulders, Ron dug into breakfast with renewed gusto. It looked like things were turning around.

Harry couldn't have been more wrong.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with red hair."

"Wow. Isn't that the first Weasley to be sorted in to Slytherin? And he's with Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. What's his name?"

"Ron, I think. Have you seen their faces?"

"Have you seen the scar?"

The whispers followed Harry and Ron around as they went to all of their classes. Everyone was talking about how Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were in Slytherin, of all places. It didn't matter where in the castle they were, someone was always talking about them as they walked by. It was annoying and distracting as Ron and Harry attempted to find their way around. The castle was huge and confusing enough without the added stress of being ogled at like a display in a zoo.

Despite the fact that everyone liked to goggle at Harry and Ron, no one seemed interested in speaking to either of them. It was as if being in Slytherin house was as bad as having the plague. For the most part, the members of other houses avoided associated with anyone in the snake house, with a couple exceptions in the higher years.

And to top it off the castle had a resident poltergeist. Peeves enjoyed playing tricks on the students, and first years were especially vulnerable to his shenanigans. He would drop water balloons on unsuspecting students who walked under him and pelt students with chalk. Peeves was a nuisance, but Harry had to admit that he got great pleasure out of watching Dudley scream and fall flat on his face when Peeves dropped a wastebasket on his head, their second morning.

The classes were quite interesting, except for History of Magic, which was taught by the ghost, Professor Binns. Harry liked his classes even more because most of them weren't with the Gryffindors, which meant Harry had hardly spent any time in Dudley's presence since they had arrived. Harry wasn't looking forward to Friday, when he would have double potions with the Gryffindors.

The most difficult thing to adjust to though, was simply being a Slytherin. Harry and Ron soon learned that there was a certain way to behave in their house. Most of the older kids didn't bother to concern themselves with the first years, but the dynamics in each year level showed a type of hierarchy. Harry hadn't been expecting for there to be politics among his fellow students, but there was.

In the first year dorm it was quickly established that Malfoy and his cronies were the ones in charge. Apparently his father carried the most influence among the first years, and most of the higher years as well, and therefore Malfoy was considered the most important. It was well known that Malfoy disliked Harry and Ron, which meant the other first years disliked them as well. Harry got the impression that he might get along with a few of his housemates, and they might be interested in befriending him, but none of them were willing to cross Malfoy.

Harry often felt as if he had never left the animosity of Privet Drive. The part that made Harry's life most bearable was Ron's friendship, as he was the only person willing to spend time with Harry. The two of them drifted from class to class in an isolated little bubble. Their off time was spent doing homework or with Ron teaching Harry wizard's chess.

Harry wasn't looking forward to Friday, when they would be having double potions with the Gryffindors. Ron looked thoughtful at this though, "Snape teaches potions. I've heard he favors his house, which is us Slytherins. That's good news for us then." Harry wasn't sure this was enough of a consolation for having to deal with Dudley for two hours, but he didn't want to infringe on Ron's good mood.

Friday morning, Hedwig brought Harry a letter. He was surprised by this since he didn't think he knew anyone who would write to him. He opened the letter to see written in untidy scrawl:

Harry,

I'd like it if you could come to my hut this afternoon at three for tea. You can send your reply with Hedwig.

Hagrid

Harry showed the note to Ron who readily agreed that it sounded like a good idea. Harry borrowed Ron's quill to write a reply: _Yes, please. See you this afternoon_.

Harry and Ron headed down to the dungeons where their potions lesson would take place. The potions classroom was much colder than the Slytherin common room, which always had a roaring fire. It was also much creepier, with all the pickled animals in jars lining the shelves.

Snape stood at the front of the classroom, watching everyone file in with cold eyes. Harry made sure he and Ron were seated as far from Dudley as he could manage. Once everyone was settled Snape began to call roll. When he reached Harry's name, he looked up, "Ah, yes, Mr. Potter. Our new _celebrity_." Snape gave Harry an icy glare before finishing the roll.

The potions lesson was different from any of the previous classes they'd had. Harry could soon see what Ron meant by Snape having favorites. Snape spent the entire period picking on the Gryffindors. While Harry would admit that Dudley deserved every snide remark Snape sent him, Harry did feel bad for poor Neville, who was a complete wreck. Harry wanted to tell Snape off for his behavior, but Harry got the distinct impression that Snape didn't care for him, even if he was Slytherin. And if there was one thing Harry's week with the Slytherins had taught him, it was to curb the impulse to speak without thinking.

Which Ron didn't seem to have learned, "He is trying, you know."

Snape whirled around to glare at Ron, "And you should know to keep unwanted opinions to yourself. Unless you're interested in spending the evening scrubbing out cauldrons. _Without magic_." Ron glowered at Snape, but didn't say anything else for the rest of class.

Near the end of the lesson Neville blew up his cauldron. It splattered all over him and he had to be sent to the hospital wing, Hermione helping him. Dudley lost five points for not stopping Neville from ruining their potion. Dudley argued that it wasn't his fault, which resulted in another ten points lost and a lot of angry glares from his housemates. Harry could tell that Dudley wasn't very popular with any of his housemates, which was a change from primary school, where Dudley was always feared, if not exactly respected. Now it appeared he was neither.

Harry and Ron left their first potions lesson less than happy. Ron was still fuming over the unfairness of Snape, while Harry was wondering why his teacher looked at him with such loathing when he hadn't even done anything. Harry and Ron headed down to Hagrid's hut for tea. Harry knocked on the door, which started up a loud barking from inside.

"Back, Fang, Back," Hagrid's voice could be heard. The door swung open to reveal Hagrid, who was holding back a large black boarhound. "Ah, come in. _Back,_ Fang." Hagrid moved aside so Harry and Ron could enter. Hagrid's hut was cozy, with a fireplace and a bed covered in a handmade quilt.

"Hi, Hagrid. This is Ron. I hope you don't mind my inviting him."

"Not at all. A Weasley, ah'. I admit, I was real shocked when the hat called ou' Slytherin fer ya'." Ron ducked his head at the reminder. "No' tha' there's anything wrong with tha', mind ya'. 'arry's in Slytherin. Ya' should both make it a better place." Ron and Harry smiled at Hagrid's support. "Now, why don' ya' tell me 'bout yer firs' week." Harry and Ron spent the next hour telling Hagrid about their classes. Harry even mention that he though Snape might dislike him, but Hagrid dismissed the notion, "'sides, yer in Slytherin, and we all know Snape likes his 'ouse the best." Harry reluctantly agreed that he might have gotten the wrong impression and dropped the subject.

At one point Hagrid asked Ron about his brother, Charlie, who was in Romania studying dragons. While they were discussing that, Harry noticed a piece of paper next to his tea cozy. It was a newspaper article about a break-in at Gringott's, and it occurred on the same day that Hagrid, Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and Harry were there.

"Hagrid, this is the vault you got that package from the day we were in Diagon Alley," Harry said, pointing at the article, "What did you do with the package?"

"Ah, don' ya' worry 'bout that Harry. It's safe," after which Hagird changed the subject. Harry was still suspicious, but he allowed Hagrid to avoid talking about it. Now Harry's curiosity was aroused though. As they made their way back to the castle, he wondered where the package could be. He vaguely remembered Hagrid saying that there was nowhere safer than Gingott's, except for perhaps Hogwarts. It dawned on Harry that if Hagrid thought the package was safe, it was probably here at the school! Harry was about to tell his theory to Ron, when the duo was accosted by the Weasley twins.

"Looky, what we have here, Fred," who must be George said.

"Yeah. A couple of slimy snakes," answered Fred.

"Why don't you two go stick your head in a toilet?" Ron growled.

Fred placed a hand over his heart, in over exaggerated shock, while George answered, "Tut, tut. Only been in Slytherin a week and already making threats. You're developing an attitude problem little brother."

"I think his only problem is neglectful brothers," Harry interjected.

Fred gave Harry a black look, "We weren't asking the imp that lured our brother away from a good house."

"And how do you know that _Slytherin_ isn't the 'good' house?" Harry shot back. The twins looked confounded by Harry's blatant disregard for respect of their house, which Harry thought was hypocritical.

Ron was done letting Harry defending him, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep from infecting you with my snakiness." He pushed past the twins, nearly knocking George down. Harry sent an icy glare at the two troublemakers before following Ron to the dungeons.

"Are you alright, Ron?"

"Yeah. Just don't want to talk about my stupid brothers." And the subject was dropped.

S&G&S&G&S&G&S&G&S&G&S&G

Over the next week, Harry decided that Draco Malfoy was just as awful as Dudley. Malfoy not only kept him and Ron from making friends, but he also enjoyed making fun of the duo. Harry had to call upon on all of his patience to keep from decking the little prat. Ron mentioned that when the twins were annoyed with him, they usually played some sort of prank as revenge. Which is why, Monday morning, Malfoy opened his school bag, only to wind up with a face full of green ink. Harry and Ron were the only ones to laugh, everyone else at the table seemed amused, but were reluctant to be so outright about it.

"You did this, Potter, Weasel," Malfoy accused.

"Now, really, Malfoy, what proof do you have that we were responsible? We're just innocently eating our breakfast. Although you should think about making sure your bag is better packed next time, so it won't spill ink everywhere," Harry defended. As much as Malfoy wanted to get the two of them in trouble, he didn't actually have any proof, so he had to drop the subject for now. Harry and Ron were quite pleased with themselves when Malfoy showed up to class still tinged green, apparently unable to scrub all the ink from his skin.

And so the week went. Harry and Ron would play tricks on Malfoy and his goons, and Malfoy would use his influence to make their lives miserable. The only place in the castle that was truly safe was the library, which is where Ron and Harry wound up spending a lot of their time. Madam Pince was very strict, which meant that Harry and Ron weren't able to do much besides talk quietly and read. Their hours in the library at least meant that they were getting some of their homework done, even if it wasn't up to Ravenclaw standards.

Thursday afternoon the first year Slytherins headed out to the lawn across from the Forbidden Forest for their first flying lesson, which they would be having with the Gryffindors. Harry had been looking forward to learning to fly, but he wasn't sure how much fun it would be with both Dudley and Malfoy there. Harry and Ron positioned themselves at the end of the row of Slytherins, away from both annoyances.

Madam Hooch had short white hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. She instructed everyone to place their right hand over their broom and say "Up." Harry's shot in to his hand right away, and Ron's did on his second try. Dudley looked ready to start throwing a tantrum when his broom didn't immediately obey his command. Luckily Madam Hooch wasn't willing to put up with such behavior and threatened Dudley with detention if he didn't start behaving his own age. Harry was glad that Hogwarts didn't make allowances for Dudley's behavior and let him see that the world didn't revolve around him. The same couldn't be said for Malfoy, but Harry figured it had a lot to do with the fact that Malfoy was much more subtle in his endeavors, or at least that he didn't misbehave in front of the teachers.

Harry and Ron were delighted when Madam Hooch told Malfoy that he had been gripping his broom incorrectly for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle I want you all to kick off from the ground. Keep your broomsticks steady, rise a few feet in the air, then come back down by leaning forward slightly. On my count…one…two…" Before she could blow her whistle, Neville pushed off, flying higher into the air, "Boy, come back down here." Neville continued to rise in the air. He was nearly fifteen feet in the air when he slipped from his broom and fell to the ground. Madam Hooch ran over to check on him, "Looks like a broken wrist. Best get you to the hospital wing. Those broomsticks better stay on the ground or you'll get expelled before you can say Quidditch."

Once they were out of sight, Malfoy laughed, "Did you see that big oaf?" The rest of the Slytherins joined in, except Ron and Harry, although Harry could tell that Nott, Zabini, and Greengrass, at least, didn't think it was that funny, they just didn't want to get on Malfoy's bad side.

One of the Gyffindors, a black boy, spoke up, "Like you're some great flying expert. You can't even grip your broom properly." Harry and Ron sniggered as Malfoy turned pink.

"But I can fly, and I don't forget gifts people give me," Malfoy picked up a small clear ball that Neville must have dropped. He got on his broom and took off in the air.

A brown haired boy with an Irish brogue stepped forward, "Give tha' back, Malfoy."

"Why don't you come up here and make me?" The Gryffindors exchanged glances of uncertainty over what they should do. Suddenly an Indian girl grabbed a broom and took off after Malfoy, who looked a bit stunned that someone had actually followed him, and a girl at that.

"Give it to me," she said.

Malfoy scowled at her, "I've actually grown rather fond of it. I think I'll keep it. Guess you'll have to give the news to your little boyfriend when he gets out of the hospital wing." The girl shot forward, nearly knocking Malfoy off his broom. She swung around, gearing up for another pass. Malfoy, realizing this, drew back his arm and threw the ball as far as he could. The girl took off after it.

Malfoy landed back on the ground, looking smug at his actions. He lost his smirk when the girl returned with the ball clutched in her fist. The Gryffindors gathered around her to offer their congratulations. Harry would have liked to add his approval, but he didn't think he would be welcome. Ron looked like he shared the sentiment.

"PARVATI PATILl!" the moment was shattered by the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. She was striding across the lawn with a forbidding look on her face. "Never, in all my years at Hogwarts…might have broken your neck."

"But Malfoy…"

"It doesn't matter Ms. Brown."

"It wasn't her fault…"

"That's enough Mr. Thomas. Please follow me Ms. Patil." The girl, whose name was Parvati, trailed after McGonagall with a glum look on her face. Malfoy's smug look retuned at the realization that Parvati was in trouble while he was getting off scot free.

"I guess we won't be seeing her again," Malfoy crowed.

"That should be you, you despicable little snake," a brown haired girl that Harry had often seen with Parvati, spoke up.

"You could always join her. The less Gryffindors there are at Hogwarts, the better," Parkinson gave the girl a disparaging smile. The black boy opened his mouth to add his opinion when Madam Hooch returned.

"What is going on here? Where is Ms. Patil?"

Parkinson spoke up before anyone else could, "Professor McGonagall caught her flying and took her back to the castle."

"Malfoy was flying. Parvati just went after him because he stole Neville's Remembrall," the boy, Thomas, said indignantly.

"He did not! Professor McGonagall would have seen him if he had," Parkinson said.

Hooch frowned looking between the two groups, "I'm afraid I can't go against a professor and mete out my own punishment." She clapped her hands, "Alright, let's finish up our lesson." The Gryffindors, and Harry and Ron, were disappointed at the lack of reaction. Malfoy and Parkinson were quite pleased with themselves as the Gryffindors grumbled through the lesson.

Harry was good at flying as it turned out. He was happy in the air, and forgot all about Malfoy's stupid stunt. Once the lesson was over, and he was back on the ground, Harry looked up with a smile on his face, only to realize that the Gryffindors were including him in their death glares. His carefree mood evaporated at the fact that he was being lumped, even more than usual, with the likes of Malfoy and Parkinson. The Gryffindors practically ran back to the castle the moment Hooch dismissed them all. Even Dudley, who had been silent throughout the lesson, was anxious to return to the castle. The Slytherins walked back at a more leisurely pace.

"You really are a git, you know that, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Oh, please, Weasel. Sucking up to get back in with your loser Gryffindor family is just pathetic," Parkinson replied. Ron growled at her, but Harry placed a hand on Ron's arm before he could actually lunge.

Malfoy smirked at them before turning back to Parkinson, "It really is a shame that Hogwarts lets such students enter the grounds. Longbottom is completely useless. He could lock all his stuff in one room and he would never be able to find it."

"Yeah. Perhaps he should make a visit to the third floor corridor. Save us the misery of having to deal with him for the next seven years," Parkinson crowed.

"Never to be found again in the forbidden corridor." The pieces clicked in Harry's head. Harry reached out to grab Ron's arm as he pulled them to a stop. The rest of the Slytherins continued forward, unaware of their lost members.

Ron's brow furrowed, "What's up?"

"It's in the third floor corridor," Ron still looked confused and Harry remembered that he never got the chance to tell Ron about the mysterious package from Gringott's, which he did quickly.

"So, you think Dumbledore is hiding it on the third floor?" Ron clarified.

"It makes sense. Everyone is banned from entering that one particular section. And it only started this year, the year the package came to Hogwarts. There's probably some sort of vault or something, and Dumbledore doesn't want any students finding it accidently."

"Maybe. But what are we going to do about it?"

Harry frowned, having not thought that far ahead, "Nothing at the moment. But we should keep an eye on it. We may not know what it is, but we know it's important, and having a couple more people watching out for it can only help." And so it was decided that Harry and Ron would secretly join in on the guarding efforts of the mysterious package on the third floor corridor.

 **I know Dudley didn't have a very big role to play this chapter. He probably won't have a whole lot to do for the rest of this year, but he will become more prominent in second year. I promise! Right now Harry is in another house which makes it easy to avoid his cousin, except for meals and classes with the Gryffindors. Just keep that in mind.**

 **I hope that it was fine putting Parvati on the Quidditch team. While there is nothing to support her being into Quidditch, there is also nothing to support the fact that she doesn't. She hasn't had enough time to become the fashion loving friend of Lavander's yet, so she might not feel the need to shift her priorities right now.**

 **Snape had a different reaction at the beginning of potions class. The moment he saw Harry, he thought it was James Potter's clone and completely expected Harry to wind up in Gryffindor. When the hat yelled Slytherin, Snape wasn't sure what to think. No son of James Potter would willingly become a Slytherin. And so Snape's preconceived notions were tossed out the window. Right now he doesn't like Harry, but he is at least waiting to see what kind of person Harry is before pronouncing judgement.**

 **And now Harry and Ron have another piece of the puzzle. They are ahead in some regards, but behind in others. Now they know it is the mystery package on the third floor, but they don't know about Fluffy. So we'll see how that affects the story.**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing, especially on my characterization.**


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

**Let me know what you think! Things are really starting to change from canon now.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine! Just borrowing for a while!**

* * *

 **Halloween**

Over the next few months, Harry and Ron continued to keep watch on the third floor corridor. Harry and Ron made sure to check up on the third floor corridor at least once a day. They even tried to enter once, but the door was locked and neither knew an unlocking spell. They had to be extra careful after Filch caught them wandering around the area on several different occasions. He and Mrs. Norris were determined to catch Harry and Ron in the act. This made it decidedly more difficult to ensure that no one was attempting to steal the mystery package and they had to avoid the corridor for a few weeks until caretaker and cat lost interest. Harry and Ron were stealthier in their endeavors after that. Nothing much happened, but they knew someone was interested in finding the mystery package, and they were determined to help. They spent quite some time trying to figure out what the mystery package could be, but they were both baffled by what could be so small, and so important.

And Ron and Harry still had to deal with Malfoy in their day to day lives. He really was quite the little pest, but they still made sure to mess with Malfoy whenever he go to be too annoying. Slytherin was the battle ground for a power struggle with Harry and Ron on one side, and everyone else on the other. It was an uphill battle, but Harry and Ron were determined to never back down. Malfoy would learn that who his father was, was not going to always allow him to get his way. Crabbe and Goyle attempted to carry out Malfoy's dirty work and tried to corner Harry and Ron on several occasions. Luckily, Crabbe and Goyle were not very bright, so Harry and Ron were able to easily evade them. And when Harry and Ron laughed because Crabbe and Goyle wound up with pink hair, well, no one could connect them to the crime.

Harry was just glad he could, at least, avoid his cousin, which was one less nuisance to worry about.

Harry and Ron found that their hiding in the library did help with their class work. They were not great scholars by any means, but a least they weren't in any sort of danger of failing. Harry enjoyed most of his classes, although Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke. Potions was quite strange. Snape didn't seem too fond of either Harry or Ron, Harry in particular, but he didn't pick on them the way he did the Gyffindors. He was mostly indifferent to their presence in his class, as long as they sat quietly and worked on their potions.

The day after their first flying lesson, Parvati Patil was back at the Gryffindor table, looking none the worse for wear. She received a narrow looking package, and she and her brown haired friend ran out of the Great Hall, giggling. Malfoy followed them out, no doubt to harass them. Later that evening, Malfoy complained to the whole common room about how instead of expelling Patil, McGonagall had made her seeker of the Gryffindor team. Harry may not have known what a seeker was, but he was ecstatic that Patil had done something that had made Malfoy almost hysterical with envy.

Ron taught Harry more about the Wizarding World, especially about Quidditch. While Harry and Ron didn't have any other friends among their peers, Hagrid always welcomed them for tea, so they went to his hut at least once a week. Life at Hogwarts had become routine, and even though everything wasn't perfect, Harry was happy for the first time in his life.

Before any of them knew it, it was almost Halloween. Charms class was the day before Halloween, and something everyone had been looking forward to, as they were going to learn to make objects levitate. The unwelcome thing about this was that they shared afternoon Charms with the Ravenclaws. For the most part the Ravenclaws were alright, but there were a couple who liked to prove how much smarter they were. Harry also noticed that this air of superiority tended to only come out in the presence of a Slytherin. Stephen Cornfoot and Lisa Turpin were the worst. The desire to see the two of them fall flat on their faces was the one thing that all the first year Slytherins could agree on.

Cornfoot and Turpin made sure to use their most condescending voices when they made their feathers float before any of the Slytherins. Throughout the rest of the lesson, they both made snide remarks about the wand work and pronunciation of the Slytherins, without bothering to help at all. The Slytherins were incredibly frustrated by the time Flitwick dismissed them.

Parkinson spoke up the moment she crossed the threshold of the classroom, "Those Ravenclaws think that they're so smart. If only they had actual personalities."

"At least our heads aren't full of rocks," Turpin countered.

Malfoy sneered, "As if anyone wants to associate with a bunch of bookworms."

"You're just jealous because too boring to hang out with anyone interesting. You do have your dusty books at least," Ron joined in. Harry couldn't help but share the feeling. Cornfoot and Turpin were two of the most stuck up people Harry had ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting.

"Come on, Lisa. We shouldn't stoop to their level. After all, snakes are so low they have to crawl on their bellies," Cornfoot grabbed Turpin's sleeve, pulling her after the other Ravenclaws, who hadn't bothered to stick around for the confrontation.

"Thank goodness you don't come to the dungeons too often. Not sure we could fit your big egos," Harry got off a parting shot as they rounded the corner. The Slytherins smiled at each other before remembering that they didn't like one another.

"Weasel, Potter," Malfoy jeered.

"Malfoy, Parkinson," Harry replied in the same tone. Ron, Harry, Malfoy, and Parkinson exchanged awkward looks before each duo headed off in different directions.

"I can't believe that we joined forces with Malfoy and Parkinson. Even if was for only a few minutes," Ron complained. Harry merely nodded, still unable to wrap his head around their temporary truce. "We are never doing that again."

That evening and the next day were tense, as none of the first year Slytherins knew how to act around one another. Malfoy, Parkinson, Harry, and Ron avoided eye contact and speech whenever they were all in the same room. The rest of the Slytherins did their best to blend in with the walls, trying their best to remain neutral.

The decorations for the Halloween feast distracted everyone from the delicate ceasefire. There were a thousand live bats, and floating jack-o-lanterns. The plates on the tables were the same golden ones that had been present at the Welcoming Feast.

Harry had barely started to eat, when Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall, his turban askew and his face full of terror. He sprinted straight up to the teacher's table and proclaimed, "Troll! Troll in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." Then he fainted.

The Great Hall was filled with the uproar of a thousand panicking students, who only hushed when Dumbledore stood and yelled, "Quiet! Now I want the prefects to lead their houses back to the dormitories. The teachers will head down to the dungeons to deal with this matter."

Cynthia, Derek and Peter were working together with the other three Slytherin prefects to herd their house to the dormitories. "Come along. Everyone stick together! Come along."

As they were being jostled by the crowd, Harry speculated, "How could a troll get in?"

"Not sure. They're notorious for being really stupid, so I doubt it got in on its own," Ron answered. "Maybe Peeves let it in as a joke."

Harry frowned, "Maybe." Harry wasn't sure why, perhaps because he had gotten into the habit of thinking about it at least once a day, but his mind strayed to the mystery package on the third floor corridor. That the teachers were heading away from. And that someone desperately wanted to steal. Harry grabbed Ron's sleeve, "The package!"

Ron's brow furrowed, "What about it?"

"What if someone let the troll in to cause a distraction, so they could steal it?"

"I don't know, Harry. Do you really think someone would be that bold?"

"They were bold enough to break into Gringott's. Why wouldn't they do something like this? Besides, didn't we say we were going to help protect whatever is there?"

Ron bit his lip, looking over his shoulder at the retreating Slytherins, before turning back to Harry, "Alright. Let's go." It was easy to slip away in the chaos. Harry and Ron ran up to the third floor and hid in a classroom a few doors down from the locked room that hid the mystery package. They kept the door slightly ajar so they could see anyone who tried to approach. Ron and Harry only had to wait a few minutes before they heard footsteps.

And Professor Snape came down the hall.

Harry and Ron watched with baited breath as Snape went up to the door that led to the forbidden corridor. He tapped his wand to lock, muttered something, and then entered the corridor. He was only in there for a brief moment before there was a loud barking and growling sound from behind the door. Snape came barreling out of the corridor, landing on his back and sending out some sort of blasting spell that slammed the door shut. Snape lay there, breathing heavily, before standing up and limping away. As he passed the room where they were hiding, Harry and Ron could see blood running down Snape's leg.

Once Snape was out of earshot, the duo let out the breaths they had been holding. Standing up Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron put his hand over Harry's mouth and signaled for quiet. Harry complied, and that's when he heard the noise that Ron had. Someone was coming back down the hall. It couldn't be Snape, the person wasn't limping. Harry and Ron looked back out in the hall, just in time to see Quirrell reach the locked door.

Quirrell began to speak to himself, "It looks as if Severus is on to us my lord. We shall have to be more wary of him in the future. He shall not stop us from acquiring the stone." Harry was shocked. Quirrell wasn't stuttering at all, and he was the one wanting to steal the mystery package! Snape must have come to check on it, just like Harry and Ron.

Suddenly there was a cold voice that echoed through the hall, "And, what of the obstacle that Severus encountered?" Harry's hand flew to his scar, which had begun prickling when the creepy voice started speaking.

"I am unsure of how to get passed. It is a beast of Hagrid's. I will work on obtaining the information necessary to proceed." Quirrell whirled around and strode back down the hall.

Harry and Ron waited for some time, to see if anyone else would enter the hall. Once they believed it was safe, Harry spoke up, "So Quirrell wants the stone, whatever the stone is. And Snape is trying to stop him."

"Yeah. And Quirrell is going to try and use Hagrid to get pass some sort of beast," Ron frowned, "Who do you reckon Quirrell was talking to?"

"I don't know, but he must have some sort of communication device. He's trying to steal the stone for someone."

"What should we do?"

"We should tell Dumbledore. He should know that one of his teachers is trying to steal from him." Harry and Ron set out find Dumbledore, but they ran into Professor McGonagall first.

"What on earth are you two doing here? You should both be in your dormitories," McGonagall exclaimed.

"Professor, we saw Quirrell, he was trying to break into the third floor corridor," Harry explained.

"That is ridiculous. Professor Quirrell is a respected member of this staff. Are you sure you are not making up stories to avoid getting into trouble?" Harry and Ron protested that they weren't. "Very well. What proof do you have to back up your story?" Harry and Ron were stumped at this, having nothing to show that Quirrell had actually been trying to break-in anywhere. "That's what I thought. Now come with me. We will have to speak with your head of house about the proper punishment for wandering around the castle during a crisis. What were you hoping to accomplish? Did you honestly think two first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale?"

As Harry and Ron were brought to Snape, they found out that the troll had been found on a lower floor of the castle, and Flitwick had managed to subdue the beast by using a levitating charm on its club.

The trio found Snape with the other teachers, who were surrounding a large, smelly troll. Harry felt self-conscious as all eyes turned to him and Ron. "Professor Snape, I found these two wandering the halls. I thought it best to let you decide their punishment."

Snape curled his lip at his wayward students, "Were they now? If you two will follow me." Snape led them to the dungeons, limping all the while. Once they were in his office, Snape sat down behind his desk and turned his cold glare on the boys, "I want you both to know that I do not tolerate those who attempt to disgrace my house. Although I can't say that I'm surprised that you would do something so stupid, Potter. Now on to the matter of your punishment…"

"We saw Quirrell trying to get in the third floor corridor after you left," Ron blurted out.

Snape stared at him dumbfounded.

"It's true. He was there and he was talking to someone about getting pass a beast to steal the stone," Harry added.

This seemed to revitalize Snape, "You know about the stone?"

"Well, not exactly. We don't know what it is, only that Quirrell wants it," Harry just realized something, "He was in Diagon Alley the day that Gringott's was broken into."

Snape was quiet for a moment, "You two will speak of this to no one. It is best that Quirrell is unaware that either of you know anything. You will both drop this business about the stone and carry on with your school work, just as every other student is doing. You have both lost ten points each for being reckless fools. Now go back to your dormitory, I don't want to hear of any more trouble from either of you," Snape dismissed.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances before leaving the room. "Is that all? Are we going to drop it?" Ron asked once they were outside.

"We'll keep mostly out of it, but we should warn Hagrid that Quirrell wants information about whatever is guarding the stone. And we'll still keep an eye on Quirrell. It doesn't matter what Snape says, if he's the only one who knows about Quirrell, he'll need some help. We just can't let either of them find out what we're doing."

* * *

 **I hope everyone likes the direction I went with the Ravenclaws. I know that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were always portrayed as nice in the books, but really, you didn't get to see much of anyone from those houses unless they were important to the plot and were brought in out of nowhere. I'm trying to show more of the different houses, and how prejudice can affect the story. It looks like Ron, Harry, Pansy, and Draco have finally found some common ground, so I hope that was good.**

 **Please continue to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: An Agreement

**Okay, so not much happens plot wise in this chapter. It just kind of starts to establish somethings that will eventually effect the story later on down the road. And it was kind of fun.**

 **Someone asked if Hermione would play a part in this story. The answer is yes. But she won't show up for a while.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own!**

* * *

 **An Agreement**

Harry and Ron didn't spend as much time wandering around the third floor corridor. There was less risk of being caught by Filch, and there was no need to watch the door, if they could watch the thief.

Harry and Ron informed Hagrid of Quirrell's disloyalty. Hagrid, like McGonagall, believed that Quirrell would never do such a thing. So Harry and Ron kept an eye on Quirrell, hoping to see if he was doing anything he shouldn't. Both were prepared to go straight to Snape if Quirrell stepped one toe out of line.

Classes continued on as usual. Harry was learning all sorts of things as the year continued. He paid extra close attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell really was an excellent actor. It was no wonder he had everyone fooled. Harry knew he was faking and he couldn't tell that he was. Quirrell had yet to do anything suspicious, and he didn't seem like he was planning to do anything in the near future. There was nothing to do but wait and see what Quirrell would do next.

Harry didn't see too much of Dudley outside of the couple of classes that they shared. Although, after Halloween, Harry had seen Dudley eating with Neville a few times. They seemed to be spending more time together, even if they weren't with each other as much as Harry and Ron. Harry hoped that Dudley wasn't bullying poor Neville into spending time with him, but there wasn't really anything Harry could do, especially since he had his own problems to sort out.

Harry and Ron were having to deal with the Ravenclaws more than usual. Since Halloween, Cornfoot and Turpin had been harassing the Slytherins more and more. The Weasley twins were also becoming more of a nuisance. They seemed to get great pleasure from pulling pranks on Slytherins of all ages, although Harry and Ron were their favorite targets. The twins' pranks were much more complex and had further ranging consequences than anything Harry or Ron ever did. The pranks usually affected a wide range of people, instead of only one specific person. Malfoy and his cronies were often forced to deal with pranks that came from both Ron and Harry and the twins, although Malfoy didn't suspect the Gryffindors. The Weasley twins used this lack of suspicion as a way to foster animosity between the Slytherin first years.

Life in Slytherin house was becoming increasingly complicated. Harry and Ron were on constant guard for attacks, which could come from within their own house or from another. Twice, the first years had wound up banding together, usually to deal with the Ravenclaws. Once they realized what happened, both fractions would wind up working harder to hassle one another. There was never a moment's peace to be had, and Harry and Ron's nerves were beginning to fray. Something had to be done, only Harry wasn't sure what.

"We should work with Malfoy," Ron suddenly declared three weeks after Halloween. Harry spilt ink all over his Transfiguration essay.

"We should _what?"_ Harry remembered Ron saying that they would never work with Malfoy again, and here he was saying the exact opposite.

Ron frowned at the ink that was on his essay as well, "I'm not saying that we should become friends with the git. I'm not happy about it either, but it's a logical move."

Harry blinked at his friend, seriously considering taking him to Madam Pomfrey, "How is doing anything with Malfoy, logical? How do you even come to that conclusion?"

"It's like chess. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a piece in order to win the game. In this case, we're sacrificing our ability to avoid Malfoy."

"You're still not making sense."

"Look, we aren't going to suddenly start hanging out with Malfoy, but over the past couple of weeks, we have wound up working with him when dealing with Cornfoot and Turpin. And we may not like it, but we all work better together than we do apart. And you can't tell me you haven't noticed that the other houses are attempting to get to us since we're split."

Harry had to admit that that was true. There had been times when a member of another house had done their best to drive a wedge between the Slytherins. They would make snide comments about what one fraction had said to the other, upping the feeling of hatred on both sides. It was getting difficult to get any rest with the way the Slytherins were often at each other's throats. The Slytherins were also losing the most amount of points, considering the way they were always feuding. They were constantly getting caught in some sort of compromising position, such as the time Malfoy was seen by Filch traipsing mud through the halls after falling victim to one of the Weasley twins' pranks.

"Alright. I know what you're talking about, but that still doesn't explain why we should work with Malfoy."

"Just when we're around other houses. It's better to show a united front, than it is to give them what is needed to destroy ourselves. We can fight them off better together anyway. Then when we are in private, we can go back to hating each other."

Harry mulled the whole thing over. It did make a sort of twisted sense. Harry and Ron especially needed some help. They were having to deal with Malfoy and the other houses, completely on their own. While Malfoy's side was also having to deal with being attacked on two fronts, they did have more people to handle anything that occurred. Harry and Ron would need allies if they were going to survive the next seven years, and they were more likely to get it from enemies in their own house, than they were outside of it. Harry reluctantly agreed that collaborating with Malfoy was the best course of action.

That's why, that evening, Harry and Ron approached Malfoy in the boy's dormitory.

Despite the fact that it was his plan, Ron looked very uncomfortable with actually having to speak to Malfoy. Harry took the initiative once he realized that Ron wasn't going to talk, "We need to discuss everything that's going on."

Malfoy looked at them with a confused sneer, "Why would I want to discuss anything with you two?"

"Things have gotten out of hand lately. We are so busy squabbling that we are losing points and we can't get a moment of rest."

"That's your problem. You and the Weasel are the ones who keep stirring up trouble. I don't know why you expect anything from me."

"But it's not just us. Surely you've noticed that the Weasley twins are usually around when the worst misfortune hits you? They seem to enjoy letting you think that Ron and I caused whatever catastrophe just happened to you. Plus we've had several pranks pulled on us that we know you had nothing to do with. We are all so busy fighting each other, when we should be working together to fight off the other houses."

Malfoy appraised Harry once the speech was over, looking thoughtful. There were a couple of minutes of silence before Malfoy replied, "So what happens if we agree to work with you?"

Harry hadn't actually though through what would happen if Malfoy said yes, but luckily Ron seemed to have regained his voice, "Not much. We just work together to fend off some of the bigger annoyances, like my brothers or the Ravenclaws. We let the other houses know that if they mess with one of us, they mess with all of us. It should stop them from bugging us all the time. We aren't going to start hanging out or anything. It's self-preservation, for all of us."

Malfoy regarded them for a moment more, then he put out his hand. Unlike the last time Malfoy had offered his hand, Harry took it.

The deal was struck.

Both sides of the Slytherin house would join forces and show everyone exactly why you never messed with a snake.

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

The next few days were quite different from the past several months. When they were out were the other houses could see them, the Slytherin first years continued to be the greatest adversaries of the school. Once they were in the common room however, things changed.

The first years worked together to produce a plan which would create chaos for their rivals. Ron and Daphne Greengrass were truly the brains behind the entire operation. Ron seemed to have a knack for strategy, and Greengrass was excellent at coming up with ideas to humiliate her opponents. Harry decided that he never wanted to be against the two of them. They were, quite simply put, terrifying.

Malfoy and Harry were best as a distraction from the planning that was occurring behind the scenes. Their altercations kept everyone unaware of the true scheme that was in the works. Harry and Malfoy shared a smirk as they saw the Weasley twins bask in their supposed security.

Crabbe and Goyle were mostly lookouts as everything was put in place. Theodore Nott was reasonably good with transfiguration, and Tracy Davis used her quietness to her advantage to sneak around as they put the finishing touches on everything. Parkinson was surprisingly adept at potions. Everyone made sure to contribute to the plan as a whole, which took most of the weekend to arrange.

Monday morning dawned, and everyone headed down to breakfast. The Slytherin first years sat down, making sure they could easily view the rest of the Great Hall, but otherwise giving no indication that anything untoward was about to occur.

At precisely 7:15, the entire Great Hall erupted into chaos. There were loud bangs that could be heard from all across the castle. Girls, and a few boys, were screaming as dark clouds filled the air. By the time the smoke cleared, the only ones left unscathed, were the teachers and the Slytherins.

The rest of the student body were currently sporting new hairstyles. Every last hair was either a shade of green or silver, which left no doubt which house they were being forced to support. On the tables, several goblets had been transformed into toy snakes. Harry had to admit that he was impressed that Nott was able to make them so realistic after only having three days to learn the spell.

Everyone who had been victim to the prank were upset over their new fashion statement, although Cornfoot, Turpin, and the Weasley twins seemed the most horrified. Ron made sure to smirk and give his brothers a jaunty little wave when they looked in his direction. Harry didn't think he had ever seen two people look more ready to have a heart attack than the twins did the moment they realized that their younger brother had put them both to shame. Although Harry didn't like promise of retribution that was clear in the twins' faces. He would have to make sure Ron wasn't left alone to be subjected to anything the two Gryffindors might attempt.

Dumbledore eventually calmed everyone down, promising that there would be an investigation into this mysterious occurrence. McGonagall and Snape worked together to change everyone back to their original appearance, but the color changing potion was flawless, meaning that it was difficult to remove. The two professors informed the students that they would have to spend the next 48 hours with their new hair color, since that was the earliest a potion could be brewed to reverse it. Parkinson practically preened at the revelation.

The Slytherin first years made sure to show their solidarity as they complimented the Ravenclaws and Weasley twins on their support for a truly worthy house. Harry relished the look of absolute horror on their faces as they realized that they were now going to have to deal with the full force of a united Slytherin.

Despite the investigation, there was no way to prove who had actually committed the crime. Everyone knew that it must have been someone from Slytherin, but there was no proof. No one suspected any of the first years, though even if they had, they would have all had alibies, since they had all been together.

Harry didn't think that he and Ron were on the way to becoming best friends with the rest of their peers, but he did think that maybe they weren't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think! I hope Ron wasn't too OC in this, what with proposing he and Harry work with Malfoy. You have to remember that he has been in Slytherin house for nearly three months, not Gryffindor. Which means that Ron has been in a place where you have to think smarter, not harder if you want to make it. Some of that has rubbed off on him. Plus he and Harry are just run down from having everyone against them. He was desperate and smart enough to realize that Malfoy was the only help they could find. I also think that it's early enough that Ron has a bit more confidence in himself and is more willing to contribute ideas. In the book, I felt like Ron did have some confidence, but constantly being pushed aside for Harry and feeling like he could never be as smart as Hermionie made him stop trying. In this Ron has done something to make himself stand out. He's a Weasley in Slytherin. In the books, Ron was Harry and Hermione's best friend, and he did a bunch of the same stuff as the two of them, going on adventures and everything, and he was still labeled as nothing but another Weasley. Things are already different because he's not under anyone's shadow. Not his brothers' or Harry's.**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas

**Hi! So here is the next chapter. Some of the dialogue in this chapter came straight from the book. I hope that it came out okay though.**

 **Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine!**

* * *

 **Christmas**

The next few weeks were mostly uneventful. The Slytherin first years continued to rally together whenever the Ravenclaws or Weasley twins tried anything. Harry and Ron weren't suddenly hanging out with Malfoy and his goons, but they weren't constantly at each other's throats either. For the most part, the first years ignored each other in private, choosing not to add the stress of conflict to their lives.

The Weasley twins had changed their tactics somewhat. They took the fact that Ron had actually fought back as a personal affront. While before they just seemed to want to mess with Ron and Harry, now they seemed determined to make Ron's life miserable. The twins had tried several times to corner Ron and get him alone, and they probably would have succeeded if Harry had not been there. Harry was glad that he and Ron went everywhere together, as it gave him the ability to keep an eye on his friend.

Quirrell was still as elusive as ever. Harry was starting to wonder if he would ever try anything, or if was going to wait around forever. He and Ron continued to keep an eye out though.

The school year was flying by, and soon enough the Christmas holidays were approaching. Snape was sending a piece of parchment around so that everyone who was staying over the break could sign their name. Harry, of course, signed his name as soon as the parchment was within reach. Ron also signed up to stay, as did his brothers. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going down to Romania to visit their son, Charlie, so the youngest sons had to stay at Hogwarts.

It was only a few days until Christmas break, when Harry was approached by Dudley. This was a surprise since Dudley seemed to be avoiding Harry as much as Harry was avoiding him. Although Harry figured Dudley was actually avoiding Ron, who had scared Dudley away when they were on the train to Hogwarts.

Dudley stopped Harry in the corridor after breakfast, "Hey. So, um, are you going home for the holidays?" Dudley hadn't looked at Harry, his shoes appearing much more interesting.

Harry was stunned that Dudley was asking him a legitimate question instead of a threat, and in such a nice tone. "No."

Dudley nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to check. I'll be leaving in a few days." Harry could only nod his head. "Well, have a good holiday." Dudley gave an awkward little wave before turning around and leaving.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea."

The mystery of Dudley's change in behavior would have to stay a mystery, since Harry wasn't very keen on speaking to his cousin again any time soon.

Christmas break began soon enough, and most of the inhabitants of the castle left. Harry and Ron were the only Slytherins, besides a couple of seventh years, who stayed.

The castle was decorated beautifully for the holidays. There were trees and garland everywhere. The Great Hall was even more impressive than it had been at Halloween. Hagrid had dragged in twelve of the largest Christmas trees Harry had ever seen. Each tree was decorated differently, each fantastic in its own right.

Harry and Ron enjoyed the snow outside, starting up a snowball fight only a few days into the break. Unfortunately, the Weasley twins quickly ruined their fun, dumping snow on the duo. Afterwards, the twins enchanted snowballs to attack Ron, often following him around the castle for hours. Harry had to ask Flitwick for a spell to stop them after the third time Ron was bombarded.

Harry and Ron wanted to get back at them, but the twins were on their guard, fending off any attempts Harry and Ron made for revenge.

As long as the Weasley twins were avoided, the break was fun. Harry and Ron had their dormitory to themselves, and the common room was almost always empty, so the two of them spent most of their time with Ron teaching Harry about Wizards' chess, or discussing Quidditch.

Christmas morning finally came, and with it came presents. Harry was surprised to find that he actually had presents, as the Dursleys weren't very keen on getting much for Harry. Hagrid sent Harry a flute, which was obviously hand made. The Dursley's sent Harry a fifty pence, which Ron found fascinating, so Harry let him keep it. Shockingly, Dudley gave Harry a present as well. It wasn't much, only a package of Bertie Botts', but it was far more than Harry had been expecting from his cousin. First Dudley checked to see if he was going back to Privet Drive, then a Christmas present. It made Harry wonder if Dudley had been smelling too many potion fumes and was no longer himself. Or maybe Dudley was planning something, even if thinking ahead had never been his style in the past. Either way, Harry was going to have to keep an eye out for anything else strange that Dudley might do.

Harry also got a package from Mrs. Weasley. It had some homemade fudge and a green sweater in it. "I told mum that you weren't really expecting anything for Christmas. She even made you a Weasley sweater. We all get one. Though she forgets that I don't like maroon," Ron said as he opened his own presents. Harry was touched that Mrs. Weasley had made the effort to make a gift for someone she didn't even know. Harry was glad to know that she was more like Ron than her other sons, and he hoped that Mr. Weasley was as well.

The last package was wrapped in plain brown paper. Harry opened it to find something smooth and silvery. It flowed through his hands, almost like water. Harry glance up at the gasp Ron made, "Wow. I've never seen one of those before."

"What is it?"

"It's an invisibility cloak. They're really rare. I'd love to have one. Try it on."

Harry looked down at the material in his hands, then he pulled it around his shoulders. When he looked down, he couldn't see his feet! "This is great!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah. Who sent it to you?"

Harry wasn't sure. He looked through the packaging, and only found a slip of paper, with looping, flowing script:

Your father left this in my possession before he died.

It is time it was restored to you. Use it well.

A Very Merry Christmas to you.

"It doesn't have a name." Harry was unsure of who would send him something so valuable. Had the cloak really belonged to his father? He was shaken from his musing by Ron's voice.

"This is amazing," Ron was admiring the cloak, "I wish I had of these. Think of what you could do with it. Your enemies would never see you coming."

Harry frowned at the cloak, "Yeah. It would be a great way to get back at your brothers." Ron's eyes lit up at the thought.

The evening, Harry and Ron were in high spirits as they ate the Christmas feast that had been prepared. It was delicious. Harry had never had such a wonderful meal, turkey, stuffing, and cranberry sauce.

The next day, Harry and Ron decided that they would retaliate against the wrongdoings of the Weasley twins.

Harry and Ron hid under the invisibility cloak, and used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to levitate a bucket of frog slime. When the twins came down the corridor, the slime was dropped on their heads, completely covering them. Harry had to hold a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles that threatened to come out. The look of shock on the twins' faces was fantastic.

Harry and Ron slowly crept away from the scene of the crime. They had only made it over one corridor when one of the twins, (George?) stepped out from behind a tapestry. The invisible duo had to hastily backtrack to avoid running him over. The twin had a look of confusion on his face as he began scouring the corridor.

Harry pulled Ron down a nearby corridor, hoping to evade the searching twin. They had only gone a few corridors over, before a twin (Fred?) appeared from behind a suit of armor. He too scanned the corridor before glancing at a ratty looking piece of parchment in his hand. The twin then seemed to zero in on the spot where Harry and Ron were standing. He began reaching for the duo, when there was a meow.

The three looked down to see Mrs. Norris glaring at the dripping Weasley twin. Ron took this distraction as an opportunity to drag Harry down another corridor, as the twin disappeared behind the suit of armor. They were almost to the end when they heard footsteps. Filch came around the corner.

Harry noticed a door that was ajar, and figuring it was their best option, he yanked Ron behind him. They had to be careful to not move the door as they squeezed inside. Neither of them relaxed until they could hear Filch moving away from the room they were in. As Ron peeked outside to be sure that the room was clear, Harry took stock of the room.

It was an empty, unused classroom. The only thing in the whole room, was a large mirror. At the top was an inscription: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

"He's gone. Let's go Harry. Harry?" Harry didn't answer, distracted by something he saw in the mirror. He stepped closer to get a better look, only to look behind him in surprise. The room was still empty aside from Ron. Harry looked back at the mirror. It was full of people.

On closer inspection, Harry could see a man standing to his left. He looked just like Harry. And the woman to the right, _she had the same eyes as Harry._ And that old man there, he had the same knobby knees as Harry. The people in the mirror, they were Harry's family.

There was a sudden tug on his arm, which brought Harry back to reality. He swung his head around to see Ron looking at him, brow furrowed in concern. "You okay, mate? You zoned out there for a minute." Harry blinked at Ron before looking back at the mirror. His family was still there, waving and smiling at him.

"Ron. Ron, you have to look at this! It's my family," Harry pointed at the reflection.

Ron turned to the mirror in astonishment, "Where? I don't see anything."

Harry thought for a moment, "Maybe you have to stand right in front of it." He moved over so Ron could stand in front of the mirror. "Do you see them?"

Ron looked at the mirror, crestfallen, "No. I see my family though. My brothers aren't mad at me anymore." His face suddenly brightened, "Harry, do you suppose this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? My family's all dead. Let me have another look." Ron's face fell again as Harry pushed him out of the way. Harry couldn't help but stare up at the faces of the family he had never had, wishing that things could have been different.

"I want to look again," Ron's voice interrupted Harry's fantasy. "You've had it long enough."

"You can see your family any time. I want to see mine." Harry and Ron began shoving each other, both vying for the best spot to see in the mirror. After a moment, both managed to knock the other over. They lay on the ground looking at one another.

"We should leave," Ron said, "before Filch comes back." Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be led from the room. "We shouldn't go there again," Ron stated once they were back in the common room.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about the mirror. Promise me you won't go back there again." Harry agreed, even though he was planning on going back that evening once everyone was in bed.

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

Harry did go back to visit the mirror that night, and the next and the next. He didn't tell Ron that he was sneaking out after curfew, fully aware of what his friend would have to say on the matter.

It was on the third night of Harry's nightly escapade that things changed.

"Back again Harry?" Harry whirled around to see none other than Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"Professor, what are you doing here? I-I mean, I didn't see you there. Sir."

"Yes. Funny how nearsighted becoming invisible can make you." Harry calmed when he saw Dumbledore was smiling.

"Yes. I suppose so."

"So, Harry, you, like many before you, have discovered the wonders of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know what it was called, sir."

"Ah, but I'm sure you have figured out its purpose."

"Well-it, ah shows my family."

"Yes. I suppose it would."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Let me put it like this. If the happiest man in the world were to stand in front of the mirror, he would see himself exactly as he is, no more, no less. Do you understand?"

"I think so. It shows us what we want. What we really want."

"Yes and no," Dumbledore replied. "It shows us no more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see yourself surrounded by them. However, the mirror shows neither knowledge, nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, enchanted by what they have seen, driven mad by the uncertainty of whether what they have seen is even possible."

"The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow. I must ask that you will not search for it. If you do run across it, you will be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live. Now, why don't you put on that admirable cloak, and head off to bed?"

Harry stood up.

"Sir, could I ask you a question?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "You just did, but you may ask another one."

"Sir, what, what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I, why I see myself holding a pair of woolen socks. One can never have enough socks. Sadly another Christmas has gone by and I did not receive a single pair. People seem to think I want books."

Harry frowned at the answer, "Is that really what you see sir?"

Surprise flashed across Dumbledore's face for a bare moment before he was smiling again, "I believe you only asked for one question, Harry. Now off to bed with you."

Harry nodded, slipping on the cloak and heading back to the dungeons. He wondered what Dumbledore could see when he looked in the mirror, but Harry reckoned that it was a personal question.

* * *

 **Now Harry knows about the Mirror. But he is still unaware of Fluffy, or what he's guarding. We're getting close to the end of this year now. It will probably be another 2-3 chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Dragon Egg

**Here's the next chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it. Things have really gotten interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I am making no profit on this.**

* * *

 **A Dragon Egg**

"You told me you wouldn't go back!" Harry flinched at Ron's declaration, glad that the dormitory was empty except for the two of them. Harry hadn't gotten very far into his explanation of the events of the night before, when Ron had interrupted

"I'm sorry," Harry truly was. Ron had trusted him to keep his word and he had broken it. "I just wanted to see them again."

Ron sighed, "I guess I can understand that," he eyed Harry, "Are you really not going to go back?"

"I won't. I really promise this time, besides Dumbledore said I shouldn't look for it either. Plus it's being moved." Ron nodded. Harry released a breath of relief that Ron was willing to let it go. Now that Ron was calmer, Harry went on to describe his everything that occurred during his encounter with Dumbledore.

"Okay. I'm sure Dumbledore has a good reason for moving it," Ron said.

Harry agreed, but it wasn't so simple. Harry could not forget what he had seen in the mirror, even though it would have been easier if he could. He began having nightmares.

"See, Dumbledore was right. That mirror could make you go mad." Ron said after Harry told him about the nightmares.

Christmas break soon ended and classes started up again.

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

The next few weeks continued as they had before the break. The Weasley twins were still attempting to prank Ron, while the Slytherins continued to band together in retaliation. Harry didn't want to tell Malfoy about his invisibility cloak, so he kept it folded up at the bottom of his trunk.

One day, Harry and Ron were leaving the library, when they noticed Neville, Malfoy, and several other Slytherins, including a few older students.

"Hey, Longbottom. I've got a spell that I've been needing to practice," Malfoy jeered, whipping out his wand. " _Locomotor mortis._ " Harry recognized the leg-locker curse, just as Neville toppled forward, legs stuck together.

"Hey," Ron ran towards Malfoy, who was nearly doubled over laughing. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Relax, Weasley. The yokel is clumsy enough that you can't even tell a difference. Besides, aren't we supposed to be working together?" Malfoy replied once he regained his breath.

Harry scowled at Malfoy, "The deal is that we work together against those who deserve it. Neville hasn't done anything to anyone."

"Isn't being a disgrace to all wizard kind enough to warrant punishment?" Parkinson piped up.

"If you want us to continue helping you, and not wind up as enemies again, I suggest you leave Neville alone. Or can you only take on weaker opponents without our help?" Harry informed the two slime balls.

Malfoy considered the threat for a moment. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Potter. He's not much of a real challenge anyway. Come on," Malfoy instructed his pose.

Once they were out of sight, Harry turned around, only to find that Neville had left sometime during the dispute.

"Can't trust the stuck up git," Ron was muttering.

"We'll just have to keep an eye out for Malfoy. If he continues to bother Neville, then the deal's off," Harry explained.

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

The next Quidditch match of the season came around, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Patil had been an excellent addition to the Gryffindor team, helping to keep her team in the lead. As much as Harry wanted his own team to take the cup, he couldn't feel any ill will toward the girl who had defended Neville. Maybe Gryffindor had some good hearted people, who were also judgmental jerks.

Harry and Ron sat in the Slytherin section, unwilling to actually cheer for either of the teams, though both had to admit they would be fine if Hufflepuff won, just as long as Gryffindor didn't. Harry might not have any ill intentions against Patil, but he still didn't want a victory for Gryffindor.

The game lasted for a good while, before Patil caught the snitch. Gryffindor won, 180-50. The Slytherins made sure boo loudly at the win, Harry and Ron joining in.

Harry and Ron left the Quidditch field, discussing Slytherin's chances of winning the cup, when Harry noticed Neville near the back of the crowd. The thing that really caught Harry's attention was the black-eye that Neville was sporting. Harry pointed Neville out to Ron, and they hung back until Neville reached them.

"What happened to you, Neville?" Ron asked.

Harry hated the look of suspicion that covered Neville's face. He and Ron had only ever stood up for the round faced boy, and they had certainly never done anything to warrant that sort of look.

"Your pal, Malfoy, decided it would be fun to come bother me during the game," Neville replied.

"That's awful, Neville. Are you alright?" Harry questioned.

"I'm fine. Guess I wasn't too weak to deal with him. I don't know what you thought you could get by helping me, but I'm doing anything for you."

Harry felt gob smacked. He had only called Neville weak as a defense. It was true, and a valid reason for why Malfoy should leave the clumsy boy alone. He hadn't meant to insult Neville, and certainly hadn't done it to get something out of the whole thing.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the hospital wing," Neville pushed passed the duo.

"The hospital wing? Did Malfoy hurt you?" Ron called after Neville.

"Not me. Dudley tried to help me out. He got knocked unconscious, though not before breaking Goyle's nose and Crabbe's wrist." If Harry was shocked by the misinterpretation of his actions, he was completely floored by the revelation that his bully of a cousin had fought to protect anyone besides himself.

"Huh. Didn't think your cousin was the type for heroics," Ron said what Harry had been thinking.

"Neither did I. But he seems to have found his inner Gryffindor. Come on, we should get inside."

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

Harry and Ron did not stop working with Malfoy, but they did begin harassing him and his followers if they messed with Neville, who continued to mistrust them all. It was frustrating, but at least it made Neville less of a target, since Malfoy seemed eager to keep Ron and Harry on his side. They made sure they were a bigger nuisance than he wanted to deal with if they weren't.

Quirrell had yet to try anything. Harry almost wished he would make a move, simply so the tediousness of waiting would end. Harry was sure Dumbledore and Snape would be able to handle Quirrell when the time came.

Classes became more difficult, as teachers began piling up homework in anticipation of the upcoming exams. Harry and Ron had been able to escape the confines of the library when they struck a deal with Malfoy, but now they were trapped between the shelves once more, desperately attempting to keep up with the increased workload.

Ron was becoming more and more frustrated with all they work they had to do, wanting nothing more than to spend some time outside. It was the first clear day that they had had in months, and neither was happy to be spending it indoors. Harry did his best to ignore the forget-me-not blue sky outside, and focused on looking up information on the Goblin Rebellion of 1612.

Harry only glanced up when he heard Ron exclaim, "Hagrid, what are you doing here?" Hagrid, indeed, was standing there, attempting, and failing, to look inconspicuous.

"Nothin'," Hagrid sounded shifty, which immediately piqued their attention. "How 'bout you? Studin' real hard?"

"Yeah. Teachers have given us a lot of homework," Harry responded, "Are you sure everything's alright, Hagrid?"

Hagrid glanced around before leaning in and whispering, "I can' tell ya 'ere. Come down to me hut this evenin'. I got somethin' ta show ya." Once Harry and Ron agreed, Hagrid turned and ambled off.

"What do you think he wants to show us?" Harry queried.

"Don't know, but let's see what section he was in," Ron, who was tired of school work anyway, went off to check out what books Hagrid had been looking at. He came back with an armful of books, "Dragons. He was looking up stuff about dragons. You don't think he'd actually do something like that?"

"It's Hagrid. He always wants to ask you questions about Charlie and his dragons. Hagrid's fascinated by them, of course he would want one. It can't be that bad of a thing though."

"Yes, it can. Dragons breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everybody knows that. Muggles would be bound to notice if someone was keeping a dragon in their backyard."

"Perfect. Now we just might have to deal with Hagrid's new illegal pet on top of everything else."

That evening, after dinner, Harry and Ron headed down to Hagrid's hut. The curtains of the hut were pulled closed, and Hagrid ushered them in quickly, searching for anyone who might be lurking nearby. The hut was stifling hot, with a large fire roaring in the fireplace. Harry was dreading that his theory was correct.

"What is you want to show us?" Harry asked.

"Come o'er here," Hagrid steered them to the fireplace, which had what could only be a large, black _egg._ Unfortunately, they were right about Hagrid's new pet.

"A dragon egg. How did you get it?" Ron beat Harry to the question.

"Las' night. Won it in a game. I was down in the pub, havin' a few drinks when a stranger talked me inta' a game a cards."

"Really?" Harry thought that was strangely convenient. Hagrid, who loved dragons, just happened to find a stranger who was willing to gamble with a highly illegal dragon egg. "Did you see his face?"

"Nah. He kept 'is hood up the whole time. Sometimes ya get some shady folk at the Hog's Head. Don' like ta be noticed."

"What kind of person carries around a dragon egg?" Ron added.

"Did he ask you anything, Hagrid?" Harry was sure there was something wrong with this whole thing, but he wasn't sure what.

"Hmm, well, he asked if I'd be able ta take care o' a dragon. I told him tha' after Fluffy, a dragon would be a piece o' cake."

"Fluffy?" Harry had never heard the name before, though Fluffy didn't sound like an apt description if it could make a dragon look easy.

Hagrid got a horrified look on his face, "Forget I said anythin'. You wasn' supposed ta hear tha'."

"Why not?" Ron's interest was definitely aroused. Hagrid's reaction was similar to every time that Harry or Ron had ever asked about the mystery stone.

"Is Fluffy what's guarding the stone?" Harry interjected.

Hagrid turned wide eyes toward Harry, "Didn' I tell ya ta forget 'bout the stone?"

That was as much confirmation as Harry needed, "Did you tell this stranger anything else about Fluffy?"

Hagrid looked thoughtful, "Well, I told 'im that Fluffy wasn' too difficult, if ya' knew how ta handle him."

"And did you tell him how to handle him?" Ron joined back in the conversation.

"Well, I migh' a mentioned that all Fluffy needs is some music ta help calm 'im down. Nothin' too much. Didn't want 'im to think I couldn't take care o' a dragon. Hey! Where ya goin'?" Harry and Ron had run out of Hagrid's hut before he could finish his explanation.

"The stranger must have been Quirrell," Ron announced.

"And now he knows how to get past the beast guarding the stone."

"We should tell Snape."

Harry grabbed Ron's sleeve, "Wait. If we tell Snape, we'll have to tell him how we got the information. Then Hagrid will get in trouble for giving away the secret and for having a dragon egg."

Ron frowned, "Then what are we supposed to do? We can't let Quirrell steal the stone."

Harry bit his lip, "No, but Quirrell has also shown that he doesn't move very fast in his plans. Look how long it took him to finally get the information from Hagrid. I think we should pull out my dad's invisibility cloak. Not just keep an eye on Quirrell, but actually follow him around wherever he goes. We need to focus our energy on catching him doing something that Snape can use as an excuse to stop him."

Ron agreed that this was the best course of action. If it began to look like they couldn't observe Quirrell doing some wrongdoing, then they would have to go to Snape with what they had. They would prefer to avoid that scenario if at all possible.

Harry was wondering if perhaps this hadn't been the best plan. He and Ron had spent every spare moment of the past week following Quirrell around. Their school work had fallen by the wayside, and both were exhausted. During the night, they took shifts standing outside Quirrell's quarters, in case he left to cause some midnight trouble.

Nothing had happened so far, and their resolve was beginning to fail.

It had been almost a week since they had found out about Fluffy and the dragon egg, when Quirrell finally did something of note. It was after dinner, and Harry and Ron were huddled under the cloak outside Quirrell's office, when the door opened, and Quirrell came out. It was obvious by the way he checked the corridor, and his black hooded robe, that Quirrell was hoping to avoid detection.

Harry and Ron shared a look of excitement. They could finally catch Quirrell red-handed, and Hagrid wouldn't wind up in trouble.

Once they knew where Quirrell was going, they would inform Snape, who could stop him. They followed Quirrell out, across the grounds, to the Forbidden Forrest. Harry and Ron looked over to see that there were no lights in Hagrid's hut, suggesting that the large man was not a home, and would therefore be of no help. The duo paused at the edge of the forest, and after a whispered debated, decided to follow Quirrell for a short while. Once they had a better idea of where he was going, Ron would go back to the castle to get Snape, while Harry remained hidden under the indivisibility cloak to ensure that Quirrell didn't go anywhere else.

Harry and Ron stepped carefully through the forest, doing their best to not make a sound, but also keep up with Quirrell. After several minutes of walking, Quirrell came to a halt. When he did not move for a while, Ron headed back to the castle.

Harry was still looking at the spot where his friend had disappeared when there was a loud shriek, beautiful, but terrible and full of loss. Harry turned back to see that Quirrell had moved a little ways through the trees. Harry crept forward, seeing that Quirrell was standing over something. Now that Harry could see it clearly, he recognized the body on the ground as a unicorn. He felt sick at the sight of the silver blood which covered the ground.

Quirrell advanced toward the fallen beast, bending over the still form. He had just begun to drink the blood, when Harry's scar was hit with a burst of pain. Harry cried out, falling to the ground, the cloak slipping off. He was unable to continue standing. Through his blurred vision, Harry could see Quirrell turn around, coming towards him.

"Professor," Harry managed to gasp, causing Quirrell to hesitate. That moment was enough, as a large form ran in between Harry and his professor. Quirrell fled, unable or unwilling to fight whomever had saved Harry.

As Quirrell moved further away, the pain in Harry's scar abated. He rubbed it absentmindedly, as looked up at his rescuer. It was a centaur, with a white-blond mane and a palomino body.

"Are you alright?" the centaur asked, helping Harry off the ground.

"Yes. Thank you. Who are you?"

"I'm Firenze. You are the Potter boy. We had best get you back to the castle. The forest is not safe you, especially at this time."

Harry frowned at the answer, "What was my teacher doing with the unicorn?"

Firenze considered Harry for a moment, "Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"Um, no. We only use horns and tail in potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain would do such a thing. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will live but a half-life, a cursed life from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Confused, Harry responded, "You mean that Quirrell is dying? He doesn't seem like he's sick. Why would he be willing to condemn himself to such a fate?"

"It is not your professor who is in need of the unicorn's life sustaining properties. There is another who would be so desperate."

Harry at Firenze in surprise, "Who? And I saw Quirrell drinking the blood? Doesn't that mean he needs it?"

"Your professor is not all he appears to be. And can you not think of anyone who has waited many years to return to power, clinging to life, awaiting their chance?"

Harry was reminded of the first time that he met Hagrid, listening to the story of how his parents died. The disappearance of their murderer, and Hagrid's voice, "Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human in him left to die."

"Do you mean Quirrell's working for Voldemort? How is that even-"

"Potter!" Harry whipped his head around to see Snape striding towards him, Ron close behind. "What sort of idiocy were you planning to accomplish? Chasing after Quirrell when I specifically told you to drop the whole matter. What is wrong with you?"

Firenze stepped forward, "This is where I leave you. Remember what I have said, and good-bye, Harry Potter." Before Harry could reply, Firenze turned and galloped away into the forest. Harry looked back at his irate teacher, who did not looked phased by the centaur's appearance. Ron was staring in awe at the fact that Harry had been speaking to a centaur.

"Potter, I am speaking to you," Snape glanced around the clearing, spotting the unicorn, "What happened here? Where is Quirrell?"

"Quirrell ran off. My scar started to hurt and I tripped. Quirrell was coming after me when Firenze scared him off. Quirrell killed the unicorn and was drinking its blood."

Snape looked disturbed at the revelation of what his colleague had been doing. "Come on. You both should be in bed at this hour." Snape spun around charging out of the clearing assuming his students would follow. Harry grabbed his cloak, stuffing it in his pocket before Snape could see.

"Was Quirrell really drinking the unicorn's blood?" Ron looked distressed.

"Well, he was about to. I startled him before he could."

"What would you even want to drink blood for?"

"Firenze, the centaur, said that it was used to keep someone alive, but that it left them living a cursed life."

Ron appeared stunned, "Quirrell's dying?"

"That's what I thought, but Firenze said it wasn't Quirrell who was dying. He said it was Voldemort, and that Quirrell has something to do with it."

They were about halfway across the grounds, when Snape whirled around, "What did you say, Potter?"

Harry was surprised, unaware that Snape had been listening to their conversation, "I just said that Voldemort was the one who needed the unicorn blood, and Quirrell has something to do with it."

"You also said your scar began to hurt when Quirrell began drinking the blood, correct?"

"Yes."

Snape looked deeply troubled by this, even more so than when he found out Quirrell was drinking unicorn blood, "We must report this to the headmaster immediately."

"Why, what does it mean?" Ron piped up.

"It means that Quirrell is perhaps playing host to the Dark Lord."

"Host to the Dark Lord, what does that-"Harry never finished his question. They had reached the castele, just as Snape was unexpectedly blasted off his feet. He fell in a heap, groaning. Harry and Ron pulled out their wands, only for them to fly out of their hands. They were caught by a hooded figure who stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, Potter, it looks like you've figured it out." The hood was pulled down to reveal the smiling face of Quirrell.

* * *

 **Please review! I really do appreciate them.**

 **As far as Dudley's concerned, he's going through some changes that Harry is unaware of since he's avoiding his cousin. So being in Gryffindor is having an impact, but Harry's not sure what's up with Dudley.**


	11. Chapter 11: Captured

**Here is the next part after that cliffhanger! Things are pretty fast paced in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. The further I get in this story, the more I diverge from cannon. Harry and Ron have made a lot of different decisions since they were in Slytherin. So have some others, like Patill, and Neville. But then others haven't changed their plans just because Harry's house is different. That's why Quirrell still released the troll, and gave Hagrid a dragon egg. Dumbledore still let Harry see the Mirror of Erised. The small ripples just get bigger.**

 **I want to say thanks to everyone who reviews. I am so glad so many people like this story. I am planning to go through all the books, continuing to change things up.**

 **I have been asked about Ron's brothers. Don't worry, their attitudes will change soon, but they still have to deal with the fallout of how they treated Ron. And they aren't too fond of snakes, even if they accept their brother.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

 **Captured**

"Now, then, what am I to do with all of you?" Quirrell mused.

"You could let us go?" Ron suggested, but Quirrell didn't seem to be paying attention.

Out of the blue, a voice spoke, the same one they had heard at Halloween, but there was no communication device to be seen. Harry's scar began hurting again, and Ron had to hold him up as his knees gave way, "Take them with us. Perhaps they will be of some use. We will go to get the stone now. It is best to do it before anyone notices what has happened."

"Yes, Master. Inside, quickly. It would not do to get caught. I will not hesitate to kill anyone that you might try and alert." Harry was barely able to discern the words through the immense pain in his head, though he did move forward as Ron mostly dragged him into the castle, Quirrell's wand trained on them the whole time.

By the time they reached the third floor corridor, Harry's scar had retreated down to a dull ache, allowing him to concentrate on his surroundings once more. They paused outside the door, as Quirrell transfigured a piece of armor into a harp, which he charmed to play. He pushed the harp through the door, waiting a few minutes to let it lull Fluffy to sleep.

"Remember, you are to do as I say. Do not try anything if you want to make it through this." Harry doubted that Quirrell would simply allow them to leave when this was all over. Plus there was Voldemort to deal with, who must be the voice they kept hearing. As they entered the room with the beast, Harry began to get an idea of exactly what it meant that Quirrell was host to Voldemort. This thought caused Harry to remember Snape, who was lying unconscious outside, worry for his teacher overcoming him. Harry was jostled from his musings by the sight the sight that met him as he stepped over the threshold.

There was a giant, three-headed dog, sleeping peacefully. Harry could not help but stare at the beast, and he could feel Ron doing the same. They held their breath, hoping that it would not wake up.

"Hurry up. The harp will stop playing eventually, and then we will be in a lot of trouble," Quirrell's voice reminded them of their perilous situation. Harry and Ron stepped to where Quirrell was directing them. There was a trapdoor, which is what Fluffy had been guarding.

"Weasley will go through first," Quirrell attempted to use a levitation spell to lower Ron, but Ron's head only just cleared the trapdoor when he was unexpectedly sent plummeting to the ground with a scream.

"What's down there, Weasley?" Quirrell called down.

"Dunno. Some sort of plant. I think it's here to break our fall. By the way, what happened?"

"There is a blocking spell which prevents anyone from using a spell to help slow their fall. What type of plant is it?"

"I'm not sur-AHHH!" Ron screamed, "The plant is attacking me."

Quirrell frowned down at the hole. "Go on, Potter." Quirrell shoved Harry into the darkness before he could react. Once he landed, Harry scrambled away from the plant, to a narrow ledge off to the side. Quirrell landed seconds later, immediately creating a fire with his wand. The plant retreated from the source of light, which Harry was grateful for, since the plant had begun strangling Ron.

"What was that?" Harry asked, running to help his friend, who was gasping for air.

Quirrell gave him a withering stare, "This is not class, Potter. I am not here to teach you anything. You will help me get what I want and you will do as you are told. Now, move." They went down a sloping, stone passageway. After some time, they could hear a soft rustling sound.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Be quiet," Quirrell instructed. They went around the corner, finding themselves in a room filled with strange looking birds. Quirrell went straight passed them to the only door in the room. He attempted to open the door, even trying some sort of unlocking spell, but was unsuccessful. "It looks like we'll have to catch the key." Harry looked back at the birds, realizing that they were in fact, keys. "Both of you, pick a broom and bring me the key. Then we will proceed." Quirrell pointed to several brooms which had obviously been left there for this particular task.

Ron looked aghast, "But there are hundreds of them."

"Then I suggest you get going."

Harry examined the doorknob, "We're looking for an old fashioned key, probably silver, like the door handle." Harry and Ron exchanged worried gazes, before mounting a broom and flying into the fray.

The keys were quick and difficult to catch. The venture was made even harder by the fact that they weren't entirely sure which key they were searching for. They had been in the air long enough that Quirrell was becoming impatient, and threating them if they didn't hurry up.

Harry, who had keen eyesight and knack for noticing what others missed, saw what could only be the key to door. "Ron, there's the key." Ron was able to find it quickly once Harry had pointed it out. Harry and Ron both tried to catch the key, but it was elusive.

Harry was getting frustrated and nervous from Quirrell's constant threats, when Ron spoke up, "Harry, stay there. I'm going to herd the key toward you and you catch it." Harry had barely nodded his assent, when Ron dove toward the key, which flew straight to Harry in its attempt to get away. Relieved, Harry and Ron landed, where Quirrell snatched the key from Harry's hand. Without another word, Quirrell unlocked the door, and they all stepped through to the unknown.

The room was dark, but light flooded the room as they stepped inside. The room was filled with giant marble figures, and Harry only realized what they were when Ron breathed, "It's a chess set."

So, it was.

"Well, it looks as if we'll have to play our way across,"Quirrell told them. Ron and Harry were instructed to take the place of some of the pieces. Harry became a rook, while Ron was a castle. Quirrell took the place of the queen.

The game was intense, as it was just like real wizards chess. When one piece was caught, the other side obliterated it. Quirrell did not seem too worried about the safety of his two hostages, making risky moves that placed them in danger. Harry was glad that Ron was so good at chess, able to make suggestions for better moves that kept them from harm. Quirrell even seemed to register that Ron was better at the game, and mostly allowed the red head to direct the game.

Harry saw that Ron hesitated, several times, considering making a move that would take out Quirrell. Harry half wished he would do it, but both knew that the act would probably be futile, only resulting in angering their captor. The game continued, and Ron managed to keep everyone on his side safe, until, eventually, Harry stepped forward to take the black king.

The king took off his crown, dropping it at Harry's feet. All of the pieces moved to the side, allowing the trio passage into the next room.

Harry's heart almost stopped at the sight that met them.

There was a large troll, standing in the middle of the room. It was nearly twice the size of the one that had been in the castle at Halloween. Harry had only ever seen a troll unconscious, and as the troll turned to them, raising his club, Harry decided he much preferred them that way.

Quirrell lifted his own wand, muttering a spell Harry had never heard before. There was a blast of yellow light, and then a loud thump. The troll was lying on the ground, no longer a threat to them. Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, as they moved passed the troll.

As soon as they were over the threshold of the next room, flames erupted on both sides of the room, trapping them inside. Purple flames were behind them, and black in front. There was a table filled with different sized bottles, and a piece of parchment with a riddle on it. Quirrell stared at the parchment for a long while, trying to decipher the answer.

Quirrell picked up the two smallest bottles on the table, "One of these will allow us to move forward, while the other will allow us to go back. Unfortunately, there is only enough for one to move forward, while there is just enough to allow two to head back. Therefore, we will have to do this in turns. Since I cannot leave you both behind, one of you shall have to go ahead and wait in the next room. Two of us will go back and wait a few minutes until the flames have receded. Then we shall move forward, one at a time, until we have all advanced. Weasley, this potion will allow you to move on. We will join you in a few minutes."

Ron's eyes were wide as he took the smallest potion bottle from Quirrell. Ron glanced at Harry, swigged the potion, and proceeded through the black flames. Quirrell took a small sip from the potion he held, giving the rest to Harry. The two of them walked through the purple flames. Harry made sure to stand far away from the troll as they waited.

"I will go next, and then you shall come through, Potter."

Harry looked at his former teacher in surprise, "You don't want me to go first?"

Quirrell appraised Harry, "Potter, I would like to keep you alive, since I am sure the Dark Lord would be most pleased to speak to you once he regains his own form," Harry shivered at the implication that he would wind up face to face with Voldemort, "I am unsure of what we will have to undertake next as we move through these tasks. Dumbledore himself set up the next room. It is sure to be difficult, and you are untrained and unlikely to be able to handle whatever may occur."

Harry felt his stomach clench, "You sent Ron through alone!"

"I could not leave you two behind to spoil my plans by running off. Weasley is unimportant if anything should happen."

"You mean you might have sent him to die!"

"Perhaps, but I have seen you and Weasley together. If there is still a possibility of Weasley being alive, you will not abandon him. You will follow me through or Weasley will die. It is as simple as that." Harry could only stare in horror at Quirrell's callousness, not even noticing when the flames disappeared. "You do remember which bottle grants safe passage, do you not?" Harry nodded numbly. "Then wait here." Quirrell spun on his heel and entered the potion room, the flames springing up behind him.

Harry remained where he was, unable to move. Harry was sure, more than ever, that he and Ron wouldn't make it out of this alive. It would be easy to leave, make sure one of them would survive this whole ordeal. Ron might not even be alive.

Harry shook those thoughts out of his head. He was thinking too much like Malfoy. Being Slytherin meant he should think things through, but he wasn't going to desert Ron, either. Harry needed to snap out of it and figure out a plan. He asked himself, _what would Ron and Greengrass do?_ He didn't have a wand. The only weapon in the room was the troll's club, which was far too large for Harry to carry.

Harry's contemplation was interrupted by the flames vanishing. Harry stepped forward, pausing inside. He searched the room, hoping to see something that could help. The only thing in the room was the table and the bottles on it.

Struck by inspiration, Harry headed over to the table. He looked at the parchment, properly reading the riddle for the first time. He glanced at the bottles, not sure which ones had poison in them. He didn't have time to figure out which ones did. Even if he did, he doubted there was a way to get Quirrell to take any, if Harry could bring himself to do that. Instead, Harry grabbed two bottles, emptying them of their contents. He stuffed them in his pockets. Hopefully he would could use them as weapons. Harry drank from the smallest bottle, heading through the purple flames.

As Harry entered the next room, he did his best to prepare himself for whatever he might see. It took Harry a few seconds to understand exactly what he was looking at. Having been expecting the worst, Harry was confused to find that nothing had really happened.

Ron was sitting off to the side, unable to move because of the thick black ropes keeping him in place. "You can join your friend." Quirrell instructed, creating the same ropes to wrap around Harry.

"Are you alright, Ron?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Fine." Assured that his friend was alright, Harry took stock of the room. The only object in the room was a tall mirror. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that it was the Mirror of Erised.

Quirrell was pacing in front of it, muttering to himself, "Where is it? I can see myself presenting it to my master, but I can't find it."

Voldemort's voice spoke up once more, "Use Potter."

"Come here, Potter," Quirrell commanded. The ropes around Harry loosened, permitting him to stand up. He glanced at Ron, who seemed to be trying to communicate something. Ron kept glancing down at his lap, but Harry wasn't sure what he was trying to say. Despite his confusion, Harry did his best to give Ron a reassuring look. He crossed the room, stopping in front of the mirror.

Rather than look in the mirror, Harry took a deep breath before pulling one of the bottles from his pocket. Harry leapt at Quirrell, swinging the bottle at his face. Quirrell flinched back, and the bottle merely glanced off the side of his head. Harry clutched the other bottle, preparing for another attack, but he was suddenly bound in thick, black ropes once more, the bottle slipping from his grasp. Harry crashed to the ground, landing heavily on his side.

"That was stupid, Potter," Quirrell touched his cheek, where Harry had hit him. It was beginning to swell, and would probably bruise.

"Leave him alone," Ron yelled.

"Silence!" Everyone froze as Voldemort's voice rang throughout the room. Harry had forgotten that Voldemort was there. "Let me speak to him."

"Master, you're not strong enough."

"Do not question me, Quirrell. He has heard my voice, but it is time he saw what I have become."

"Yes, master." Quirrell reached up, unwrapping his ever present turban. Once it was off, Quirrell turned around to reveal that there was another face on the back of his head. Harry stiffened at the sight, and he could hear Ron gasp from behind him. Harry had figured out that Quirrell must somehow being housing Voldemort's spirit, but he had not guessed that Voldemort would be living on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Hello, Harry Potter. Do you see what has become of me? Forced to depend on others merely to survive." Harry felt horror rise in his chest as his scar prickled at every word spoken. "I need the stone, so that I can be restored to my full strength. You should have simply helped me. It was foolish to think you could stop me. Quirrell, teach young Harry why he it is unwise to make an enemy of me. Use his friend."

"Yes, master." Quirrell turned his wand toward Ron, who had been struggling to reach Harry. " _Crucio_." Harry didn't have time to wonder what spell was being used, when Ron began screaming.

"Stop, stop! Please stop!" Harry begged, but Quirrell did not let up for several minutes. Harry's shouted pleas mixing with Ron's pained screams.

"Now, Potter, you will look in the mirror, and not cause any more problems." Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off Ron, who was lying limply and panting. The ropes vanished, "Then get the stone."

Harry once more found himself standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. He looked into the mirror, seeing himself. On closer inspection, Harry could see that he was holding the stone, offering it to Quirrell, who let Harry and Ron leave with no further injuries.

"What do you see?" Quirrell was losing his patience.

"I see myself, giving you the stone, but I'm not sure where it is."

"You lie," Quirrell screeched.

"I'm not. I don't know where it is!" Quirrell roared, gripping Harry's arm. There was a splitting pain in Harry's scar, causing him to cry out. He struggled to get away from Quirrell, who surprisingly let go.

The pain in Harry's head receded, clearing his vision enough to see that Quirrell was staring at his hands alarm. They were blistering before his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort roared, "Seize him!" Quirrell leapt forward, wrapping his hands around Harry's throat. Through his own pain, Harry could see Quirrell howling in agony, and Ron could be hear yelling in the background. Quirrell released Harry, but still kept him pinned. Quirrell's hands were burned, all shiny and red.

"I can't master! My hands!" By instinct Harry reached up, touching Quirrell's face. Quirrell-"ARRGH!"

Quirrell's face was burning as well, flinging himself off of Harry. Harry realized that Quirrell couldn't touch him, not with his bare skin. He could use this to his advantage, but he needed to get himself and Ron out of here. No help was coming, since no one knew where they were.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Voldemort shrieked. Quirrell raised his hand to perform a curse. Harry lunged, grasping Quirrell's forearm, wailing as the pain hit. Harry was almost blinded by his own pain, but he hung on, searching for his missing wand.

Quirrell's arm was wretched from his grasp. Harry felt himself falling into darkness, despair filling him as he realized all was lost. He and Ron would both die down here.

Quirrell and Ron's screams blurred together, and he could still hear Voldemort, "KILL HIM!" As everything faded away.

* * *

 **How was that!**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12:Interesting Encounters

**So this is the last chapter covering year one. Next chapter will be set during summer vacation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

 **Interesting Encounters**

Harry woke up to a golden glinting. Confused as to what could cause it, Harry focused on the light. It turned out to be a pair of glasses.

How strange.

Harry blinked once more, and behind the glasses was the smiling face of Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, Harry," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Harry stared at him, then he remember, "Sir, it was Quirrell. And Ron, he was hurt. Voldemort was after the stone and Quirrell hurt him."

"Mr. Weasley is alright," Dumbledore reassured, "I can see that you are a bit behind the times. In fact, Mr. Weasley is right over there."

Harry looked at where Dumbledore was pointing, to see Ron sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him. Harry relaxed at seeing his friend safe. Now that his mind was at ease, Harry noticed for the first time that he was in the hospital wing.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days. Mr. Weasley has been most anxious for you to wake up. I do believe he is beginning to drive poor Madam Pomfrey mad." Harry nodded at the explanation.

"What about Snape? He was injured when Quirrell took us."

"Professor Snape is doing well. When he woke up, he came to notify me of what had transpired. I showed up just in time to pull Quirrell off of you. For a moment there, I had believed myself to be too late."

"I'm fine. But what about Quirrell? And Voldemort?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, Ronald told me what happened down there. I'm afraid that Quirrell got himself in over his head. Allowing one's body to play host to Voldemort is not conducive to one's health. Quirrell's body was too run down, and when Voldemort left him, Quirrell was unable to survive the loss."

"Oh. So Voldemort's gone?"

"Not gone, Harry. He was forced to leave, luckily without the stone. I fear he will try again, though."

"Did Voldemort-"

"Don't say his name." Harry glanced over at Ron, who must have been woken by their conversation. Ron was blinking blearily at the two of them. This was the first time Harry had properly looked at his friend, and he wasn't reassured by Ron's appearance. Ron was incredibly pale, with dark circles under his eyes. He didn't look like he's gotten much rest in the last three days.

"Good afternoon, Ronald. Though I must correct you. You should both say Voldemort's name. Fear of the name, creates fear of the thing itself."

Ron did not look convinced, but nodded anyway. "Harry, you're awake. How are you mate? You look rough."

"I'm good. You don't look to nice yourself. How're you?"

"Fine."

Looking at Ron, Harry was reminded of something, "Professor, do you know what spell Quirrell used on Ron? It seemed really bad."

Dumbledore's eyes looked sad at the topic, "It is quite bad, Harry. The Cruciatus curse is considered to be one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is designed to cause someone intense pain, and is a terrible thing to inflict on anyone." Harry felt sick at the knowledge that Ron had been subjected to something so horrible because of a choice he made.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't, Harry. Quirrell made his choice. It wasn't your fault."

"Admirably said, Ronald," Dumbledore said. "You would both do well to remember, we all have good and evil inside us, but it is our choices which define who we are."

Harry let the subject drop, even if he still felt guilty. Ron turned to Dumbledore, "You said you would explain why Quirrell couldn't touch Harry." Harry listened, curious himself.

"Yes, I did. The reason that Quirrell could not touch Harry, is because Voldemort could not touch Harry," Ron flinched at the name, but Dumbledore ignored this, "The night that Harry's parents were killed, something extraordinary occurred. Harry, your mother sacrificed her life trying to protect you. When Voldemort turned to his wand on you, he was unable to harm you. Her love protected you. The blood which runs through Harry's veins, carries your mother's, continues to protect you."

Harry felt awed by the fact that he was so loved. He had always been unwanted, by his family and his peers. Here at Hogwarts, Harry was still mostly unwanted, but he had made a friend in Ron. It was nice to find out that he was wanted by someone else. It gave him a warm feeling inside.

Harry had been wondering about something else, "What about the stone Quirrell was trying to steal? What was it? Is it safe?"

"Ah, yes. The stone which Quirrell was attempting to steal was the Philosopher's Stone. It can be used to create an elixir which allows for everlasting life."

"You mean you could live forever?" Ron choked.

"In theory, yes. I have spoken to the owner of the stone, a good friend of mine, Nicholas Flamel. We have decided that it would be best to destroy the stone, so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Where was the stone?" Harry was curious.

"I believe Ronald here can answer that question."

Harry turned to Ron, surprised. Ron looked sheepish, "I was alone in that room for a while before you and Quirrell showed up. I recognized the mirror, so I went to look in it. I just wanted to find whatever Quirrell was searching for, so, he, you know, wouldn't. My reflection showed me holding this small, red stone. It stuck the stone in my pocket, and suddenly it was actually there. I tried to let you know, but it was hard with Quirrell in the room." Ron's nose scrunched up, "I'm still not sure how I got it."

"That was a clever little trick of mine. You see, whoever, wanted to find the stone, find it but not use it, would be able to get it," Dumbledore turned to Harry, pulling out the invisibility cloak, "I believe this belongs to you. I figured I would keep it safe for you until you woke up."

"Thank you," Harry took the cloak, "Sir, do you know who sent it to me?"

"I did. Your father left it in my possession. Useful little thing. Unfortunately, your father used it mostly for sneaking around, causing mischief," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, giving the impression that he probably knew about their escapades against the Weasley twins.

The door at the end of the wing opened, Madam Pomfrey striding out, "Headmaster, I must ask you to leave. Mr. Weasley has answered enough questions, and I need to examine Mr. Potter."

"Of course, Poppy. I will leave you all to it." Dumbledore smiled at all of them before leaving the room.

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

Not much had happened while Harry had been unconscious. Harry was saddened that he did not get to meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had come to visit Ron several times, but had stopped coming the day before Harry woke up.

Harry and Ron were confined to the hospital wing for the next few days. Harry still had a headache, so the rest was nice. Harry was concerned about the fact that Ron seemed to be having such bad nightmares that he was unable to sleep without a no-dream sleep potion, while not looking like he was getting any rest. Madam Pomfrey said that Ron simply needed time to come to terms with what had happened. Harry could only hope it was true, as he was also dealing with his own share of nightmares.

The day after Harry woke up, Hagrid came to visit them.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said.

Hagrid burst into tears, "I'm, s-s-sorry. If I-I h-hadn't told 'im how ta git pass' Fluffy, ya wouldn't 'ave been taken by 'im. Ron, was tortured. It's all my fault!"

"Hagrid. Even if you hadn't told him, he still would have found out. He's Voldemort." Harry told him.

"Course it is," Hagrid sobbed, "An' don' say 'is name."

"Voldemort!" Hagrid stopped, shocked at the outburst, "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name."

"Hagrid, please cheer up. We don't blame you for what happened," Ron added.

"Yeah. If we hadn't been sneaking around, Quirrell never would have had a chance to catch us. He didn't get the stone, and it's being destroyed. It's alright." This seemed to calm Hagrid down.

When Harry and Ron were allowed to leave, they found out how abuzz the school was. Everyone was curious to find out what had happened between them and Quirrell. Ron and Harry weren't interested in talking about what had occurred, especially since they weren't close with anyone else, so the rest of the school would have to wonder.

Harry and Ron showed up to lunch the day they were released, only to have hushed whispers and furtive glances following them.

Harry was stunned to see the Weasley twins smiling and waving at Ron. Their faces turned to scowls when they noticed Harry staring at them.

"What's up with your brothers?"

Ron glowered at his mashed potatoes, stabbing at them with undue force, "They came to visit me while you were still conked out. Apparently they came to their senses and realized that family is more important than house."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

Ron snorted, "It just took me getting abducted and tortured for them to realize what gits they were being. They're not mad at me anymore, but they blame you for dragging me into the whole thing. They don't want me hanging out with you. Like I should just drop you, the only person who stood by me all year, to go back to them, who decided to make my life miserable. They're trying to get on my good side." Harry understood why Ron was so upset by the whole thing.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I don't really want much to do with them now." Harry nodded, accepting the answer.

The next few weeks were stressful. Harry and Ron were both rewarded 60 points, for their part in stopping Quirrell. The Slytherins were not any more welcoming, but Greengrass, Nott, and Davis managed to keep Malfoy off their back, even if they weren't working together for their deal. Despite everything that had happened though, exams were still coming up.

Studying for the exams had been difficult before they had gone against Quirrell. Now it was a lot harder to concentrate on school work. Harry and Ron were also about a week behind everyone, which only made things harder.

Exams were only a couple of days away, and Harry and Ron were outside by the lake, when Dudley and Neville came over. Now that Harry was actually looking at his cousin, he could see that Dudley had lost quite a bit of weight. It wasn't what one would call slim, but having to climb so many stairs everyday meant that Dudley was no longer the size of a baby whale.

Neville nudged Dudley. "Hey, Harry. I wanted to see how you were doing," Dudley awkwardly started.

Harry blinked in surprise, "I'm, uh, doing fine. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No. I heard about what happened, or what little everyone knows. I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were okay."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Well, um, good luck on your exams."

"You too." Dudley nodded, then turned and ambled off, Neville following.

Ron looked as stunned as Harry felt, "What was that about?"

"I think, my cousin is trying to be nice." Harry thought about the way Dudley had acted back at Christmas. It seemed like his cousin was actually attempting to be a good person.

Harry wasn't sure he'd ever be able to explain how he got through his exams, after the stress of what happened and the stress of studying, but he managed to do it.

Once exams were over, Harry and Ron went down to Hagrid's hut to celebrate.

"Hagrid," Ron was avoiding his rock cake, "whatever happened to that dragon egg?"

"Tha'? Oh, well, it hatched." The duo stared at Hagrid.

Harry broke the silence, "It _hatched_? Where is it?"

"After wha' 'appened to you two, Dumbledore came ta see me. He wasn' mad or nuthin', but he did find out 'bout Norbert. He arranged ta 'ave Norbert taken ta one o' the nearby dragon sanctuaries. He's a good man, Dumbledore. Didn' git me in trouble or anythin'. Good man, Dumbledore." Harry was glad to find out that Hagrid wasn't in any sort of trouble, and even gladder to find out that they wouldn't have to deal with Norbert the dragon.

"It's good that everything worked out then," Harry was heartfelt in his statement.

"Yeah. Oh, I amos' fergot. I got ya a present. Dumbledore gave me the day off ta put it together." Hagrid pulled out a large, leather bound book, handing it to Harry, "I owled a bunch o' yer parent's ole friends fer the pictures. 'ope ya like it."

Harry opened the book, to find his parents smiling up at him. The whole thing was an album chronicling his parents' lives. Harry looked up at Hagrid in awe, "Thanks. This is the best present I've ever received." Harry gave Hagrid a hug, while the giant beamed.

Exam grades were posted right before the end of term feast. Harry was relieved to find out that both he and Ron passed with decent grades. Harry was surprised to discover that Dudley had also passed, even if he just squeaked by.

The feast was delicious, though Harry and Ron sat by themselves throughout the evening. The spirits at the Slytherin table were high, since they had won the house cup. It was a close win, with Gryffindor only fifteen points behind. Harry and Ron's extra points helped to place Slytherin in the lead though.

Soon enough, their wardrobes were emptied. Malfoy gave the duo a terse good bye, which they returned. Notes were handed out reminding students that magic was not to be used outside of Hogwarts. Hagrid led the first years to the boats, which carried them across the lake, and suddenly they were preparing to board the train. Ron dragged Harry onto the train, glowering at his brothers who offered to have him sit with them.

Once they were settled in a compartment, the door slid open, revealing Dudley and Neville. Dudley stepped forward, "Do you mind if we sit here?"

Harry considered his options for a moment. It would be easy to reject his cousin, and not have anything to do with him. On the other hand, Dudley did appear to be making an effort, and the summer would go a lot smoother if Harry didn't begin it by antagonizing his cousin. "Sure."

While things were strained at first, they eventually relaxed, enjoy the ride as the countryside flew by. Dudley made an effort to be nice and sound interested in what Harry and Ron had to say. Every once in a while, Dudley would say something nasty, or get pouty, as if considering punching someone. Whenever he started to get out of hand, Neville would poke him in the side, reigning him in. Harry was impressed that anyone could control his cousin, especially someone as nervous as Neville.

The train pulled into the station, and everyone piled out on the platform. They had to go through in pairs of two or three to avoid attracting attention.

"You've got to come stay this summer. I'd rather spend summer with you than my stupid brothers. I'll owl you," Ron told Harry.

"Alright, that sounds great." Harry and Ron were either ignored or avoided by pretty much everyone as they made their way off the platform.

They were barely on the platform for a few seconds, when a red blur flew past Harry, barreling into Ron, almost knocking him over.

"Hey, Gin. Can you loosen up, I need to breath," Ron informed the young girl squeezing him. Harry now recognized her as Ron's little sister, Ginny.

She let go with a gasp, "Sorry. I'm just glad to see you're alright. Mum and dad told me what happened to you. Are you okay?" She didn't seem to take a breath throughout her whole explanation.

"I'm fine. See, all in one piece," Ginny grinned at her brother, "Hey, Ginny, this is my friend, Harry." Ginny's eyes grew wide as they landed on Harry. She gave a small squeak, disappearing behind her mother who had just caught up to her.

"Ron, dear, I'm glad to see you doing alright. And Harry, I'm sorry Arthur and I didn't get to see you when we came to visit Ron. How are doing, dear?"

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley's concern, "I'm doing just fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for asking, and thanks for the fudge and sweater."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Harry, are you ready to go? Dad's getting anxious to leave." Dudley interrupted, warning Harry that Uncle Vernon was about ready to lose his temper.

"Yeah. Good bye Mrs. Weasley. Bye, Ron."

"Bye, Harry. See you later."

Harry turned around, following his uncle and cousin, feeling more hopeful about the future than ever before.

* * *

 **Please continue to review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Summer Fun with House Elves

**I'm so excited! We have made it to year two! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. School has been crazy the past several weeks. I'm hoping to be able to update more often now that I'm on summer break.  
**

 **CescaLR. Woo: I'm probably going to stick with cannon pairings, but that's not going to be for a while. They're only twelve. Not sure who Dudley would wind up with.**

 **Disclaimer: I am making absolutely no profit from this.**

* * *

 **Summer Fun with House Elves**

Uncle Vernon was yelling again, "That ruddy bird, screeching at five o'clock in the morning. You had better hush it up, boy."

"She's bored. If I could only let her out-" Harry began.

"Absolutely not. I know exactly what would happen if I did." Uncle Vernon turned to his wife, "Breakfast is lovely as always, Petunia." Aunt Petunia gave a terse nod, perturbed as she usually was when in the same room as Dudley.

Harry was not her favorite, as she evidenced by her treatment of him of the past twelve years of his life, but she preferred Harry over Dudley nowadays. It was completely different from how Aunt Petunia had acted in the past. Ever since last year, when it was revealed that both Harry and Dudley were wizards, Aunt Petunia could be found looking as if she was sucking on a lemon. She didn't treat Harry any differently than she had before, but she had never liked him. Dudley was the one who incurred her wrath most often. Aunt Petunia could not get over the fact that her 'Perfect Dudders' had been so tainted, and therefore spent most of her time acting as if she did not even have a son.

Uncle Vernon, meanwhile, was caught in the middle of the whole thing. He did his best to keep his wife happy, complimenting her on everything she did, such as last week when he commended her on successfully locking the front door. Uncle Vernon was also doing his best to spoil Dudley for having to deal with such an unfortunate ailing. Uncle Vernon had locked away all of Harry's school things, even padlocking Hedwig in her cage, just so Dudley could have his things and Harry couldn't. Luckily Harry had been allowed to keep the room upstairs, since Dudley said he didn't want it anymore.

Harry didn't think that giving Dudley sweets and toys was a good thing. At the beginning of summer, Harry and Dudley had been getting along really well. Dudley's year at Hogwarts had changed him, for the better in Harry's opinion. Dudley had lost some weight, and he was much nicer to everyone, including Harry. The last couple of months of overindulgence had been causing Dudley to revert to his old ways.

Dudley was not as bad as he used to be, but he was still quite prone to temper tantrums. He had regained all the weight he had lost during his time at Hogwarts. Dudley was still nicer to Harry, but sometimes took his frustration with his mother out on Harry, apologizing after. It was an improvement over his earlier treatment.

Harry wasn't sure what to do, as he was now, sort of, friends with his cousin, especially when Dudley was making an effort.

"Now as you all know, today is a very important day," Uncle Vernon's voice knocked Harry from his musings. Harry felt himself getting excited, because today was his birthday, and it sounded like it might not be forgotten this year, "Tonight might very well be the most important night of my career." Harry turned back to his bacon, not really sure why he had gotten his hopes up. "Alright, now I think I should go over what we should do. We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia you will be…"

Aunt Petunia looked up, giving her husband a pinched smile, "In the lounge, waiting to graciously welcome them into our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be at the front door," Dudley put on a simpering smile, "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"Vernon, honestly," Aunt Petunia interjected, "Do we really want one of _them_ answering the door?"

Uncle Vernon sighed, "Petunia, we can't very well act as if we don't have a son. I've told Mr. Mason all about Dudley, the boy on the other hand doesn't even exist as far as Mr. Mason is concerned. I don't know what you want me to do."

"Say he went to the movies. Or a friend's house. I don't think having him there will make a good impression."

"Dudley, why don't you go out to the back yard? You can supervise your cousin who has some weeding to do." Uncle Vernon said.

Harry looked up, "I don't have any…" he trailed off at the black look his uncle was giving him, "Alright, I'm going."

Dudley and Harry headed out to the garden, where Harry immediately got down to start weeding. Dudley hesitated before getting down and helping.

"I know what today is," Dudley said, probably trying to keep his mind off the argument that was surely going on in the house.

"Really, Dudley. I'm impressed. Finally learned the days of the week, have you?"

Dudley snorted at the sarcastic answer, "It's your birthday," Dudley looked down, "Sorry no one has said anything."

Harry shrugged, "It's fine. Not any different from the years before."

Dudley grimaced, "Yeah, sorry about that too."

"Like I said, it's fine. You're remembering now. At least that's something."

"Did Ron get you anything?" Dudley sounded unsure, knowing that it was a sore subject. Ron was the only friend Harry had made at Hogwarts. Ron hadn't written Harry, even though he had said he would. Harry was worried that Ron had changed his mind and no longer wanted to be friends.

Harry couldn't blame him, not after what happened. Ron had been tortured, and it had all been Harry's fault. Ron's brothers had probably convinced him that it was best to not be friends with someone who could cause such trouble. While Harry didn't begrudge Ron for his change of heart, Harry still felt a pang in his chest at the thought of losing the only true friend he had ever had.

"I doubt it. He hasn't written all summer, so he probably won't remember my birthday." Harry furiously pulled up weeds, needing to vent his emotions.

"Oh. Well I-ARRGH," Dudley jumped back from the bush, startling Harry.

"What? What happened?"

"The bush, it had eyes. They were staring at me," Dudley was pointing a spot in the offending bush.

Harry searched the hedge, "I don't see anything. It was probably one of Mrs. Figg's cats. Nothing to worry about." Dudley accepted the explanation, and the two of them finished up the yard.

The rest of the afternoon was spent wondering around the neighborhood, avoiding being inside with Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon had won the argument, and Dudley would be joining his parents and Mr. and Mrs. Mason for dinner, and Aunt Petunia was in a foul mood.

When they got back home, Harry was given a meager supper (two slices of bread and piece of cheese), while Dudley was sent to get ready.

Uncle Vernon took Harry aside once he had finished eating, "Now remember, boy. You are to stay in your room…"

"Being quiet and pretending that I'm not here," Harry finished.

"Too right you are. Now get going."

Harry darted up the stairs. He was about to enter his room, when he was stopped by Dudley, "Harry, I, ah, I wanted to give you this." It was a small package, crudely wrapped with newspaper. Harry opened it, to find himself staring an assortment of muggle candy bars. "I know it's not much, but I have a lot of candy, since dad's been buying me so much. But, you know, happy birthday."

"It's great, Dudley. Thank you," Harry said sincerely. Dudley smiled at Harry, then turned and ambled downstairs when the doorbell rang. Spirits lifted, Harry entered his room, ready to sprawl out on his bed and enjoy his haul, only to find that someone was already there.

Harry only barely managed not to cry out in surprise. The creature that was sitting on his bed was small, with bat-like ears, and green eyes the size of tennis balls. As Harry and the creature stared at each other, Dudley's voice could be heard from downstairs.

"May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

The creature slipped off the bed, bowing so low its long nose almost touched the floor.

"Er-hello," Harry said, not sure what else to do.

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir," The creature had a high-pitched voice which was sure to carry downstairs, "It is an honor for Dobby to meet Harry Potter."

"Th-thanks," Harry sat down in his desk chair, next to Hedwig who was asleep. "Um, who are you?"

"I am Dobby, sir. Dobby the house elf."

"Oh. Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think this is the best time to have a house elf in my bedroom. Is there a particular reason why you're...Hey, wait! Aren't you the Malfoy's house elf? I remember Draco Malfoy mentioning you."

At this Dobby appeared very nervous, "Yes, Dobby is the Malfoy house elf, but Dobby isn't supposed to be here, you see," Dobby was wringing his hands, looking as if he might cry, "Dobby will have to punish himself most severely for this, but Dobby had to visit Harry Potter, it is a matter of life and death!"

Harry was taken aback by the answer. He wondered if perhaps Malfoy had sent Dobby as some sort of prank, but Dobby looked so completely frightened at the prospect of anyone finding out, that Harry believed the house elf had actually snuck out. "Well, why don't you sit down and tell me about it?"

To Harry's absolute horror, Dobby burst into tears.

"No, shhh. I'm sorry Dobby, I didn't mean to offend you."

"O-o-ff-ffend Dobby. No, sir. No wizard has ever asked Dobby to sit down-like-like and _equal._ "

"Shhh," Harry did his best to calm the house elf. "I suppose the Malfoy's aren't very decent wizards then?" Although Harry had to admit that the revelation wasn't very surprising. He and Malfoy may have allied themselves throughout the year, but by no means did Harry think that Malfoy was doing it for anything other that selfish reasons.

Harry noticed when Dobby shook his head, then sprung up hitting his head against the wall, "Bad Dobby. Bad Dobby."

"No, no. What are you doing?" Harry grabbed Dobby, pulling him away from the wall and settling him on the bed again.

"Sorry, sir. But Dobby had to punish himself. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir."

"Well, there is no reason you should have to punish yourself. It's not like they'll know."

"Oh, no. Dobby must punish himself. Dobby is bound to his family and he must serve them and never speak out against them."

"Why don't you leave, escape?"

"Dobby cannot leave, sir. Dobby must be set free. But Dobby's family will never set him free. Dobby will serve them till he dies, sir." Harry's gut twisted as he realized that Dobby was nothing more than a slave.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Harry regretted asking his question, as Dobby immediately began wailing.

"Shh, please Dobby, stop."

"Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but not of your goodness. Asking to help Dobby."

"Yes, yes. Fine, but please stop crying. I don't want my aunt and uncle to find you here." Harry desperately wanted the elf to be quiet, though he was surprised to hear that Malfoy had any good thoughts about him at all.

Dobby's cries quieted down to sniffles.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you. Now, what is it you want to tell me?"

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter. Dangerous things are happening at Hogwarts this year. _Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year_."

"I, what?" That was not what Harry had been expecting.

"There is a plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter cannot go back to Hogwarts."

"What terrible things? Is it Malfoy? Is this all some trick that Malfoy is trying to play on me? Because it won't work."

Dobby shook his head, eyes wide, "Dobby would never deceive Harry Potter in such a way!" Harry couldn't help but feel like Dobby was telling the truth, that Malfoy was oblivious to the whole affair.

"Then, why are you telling me?"

"Harry Potter is too great to be in such danger. It is safer if he does not go back to school."

Harry was feeling frustrated over the whole thing. "I have to go back. I can't stay here. My aunt and uncle don't want me, and I can't let my cousin have all the fun. I'm sorry, but you can't talk me out of it."

"What fun will Harry Potter have if he does not have any friends?"

"Well I, wait, what makes you say that I don't have any friends?"

"Harry Potter mustn't be mad at Dobby. Dobby did what he thought was best. He thought that if Harry Potter thought his friend didn't write to him, Harry Potter might not want to go back to school."

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby will give them to Harry Potter if he promises not to go back to school."

Harry opened his mouth to refute the order, but he paused, taking a deep breath. Harry had been working on his self-control this summer. He was determined to not be so impulsive, not after his actions last year had resulted in Ron getting hurt. He had to think this whole think through. It was the Slytherin thing to do after all, and he certainly didn't want to start acting _Gryffindor_.

"Dobby, you have no right to stop me from going back to school. I don't want to do this, but if you do not give me my letters and stop interfering with my life, I will have no choice but to tell your family what you have been doing."

Dobby's ears drooped and he looked so immeasurably sad, that Harry wanted nothing more than to take the words back. Harry wouldn't actually tell the Malfoy's anything, he only wanted Dobby to believe he would. It wasn't fair that Dobby was stuck with anyone who would treat him as horribly as the Malfoy's obviously did. Harry was resolved that he would figure out a way to free Dobby as an apology.

"Perhaps, Harry Potter is no as great as Dobby believed," Harry winced, "But Dobby still thinks Harry Potter would be safer here."

"Thank you for the warning, but may I have my letters back now?" Harry stuck out his hand, as Dobby slowly handed them over, "You should probably leave now that you've done what you came here to do. I don't want my aunt and uncle finding you here."

"Of course, Harry Potter. Dobby does not want to be any more trouble. Dobby will leave at once." Dobby snapped his fingers, disappearing with a loud pop. The voices downstairs faltered for a moment before picking back up. Harry guilty for lying to the house elf. He tried to ignore his guilt, turning his attention to the letters in his hands.

There were enough letters there to suggest that Ron had been writing quite frequently. The vise like grip that had been around Harry's heart for most of summer released with the knowledge that he still had a friend.

Harry spent the rest of the evening reading through his letters, some of which turned out to be from Neville, who had been writing to Dudley. Dobby had been indiscriminate in which letters he stopped. Harry set those letters aside.

The further Harry read, Ron's letters became more frantic, worrying that something had happened to Harry. Apparently Ron was prepared to come to Privet Drive within the next few days to get Harry if he didn't hear from him soon. Harry wanted to tell Ron that he was fine, and he shouldn't risk getting in trouble, but Harry couldn't send any letters since Hedwig was locked up. All he could do was wait.

Uncle Vernon made his deal, and was happy for about a day afterward, talking of what he would do with the money he was sure to receive. Aunt Petunia was upset that Uncle Vernon wanted to spend money on Dudley. They were arguing every day, Dudley always getting caught in the middle. Harry and Dudley spent a lot of outside or hanging out in one of their rooms.

Dudley was glad when Harry gave him his letters, since he too had been worried that he had lost his friend. When Harry told Dudley that Ron might be coming to get him, Dudley asked that he be allowed to go, not wanting to stay with his feuding parents. Harry agreed as long as Ron and his parents didn't have a problem with it.

Harry was sleeping peacefully in bed, when he heard a tapping noise. "Go away." The tapping continued, causing Harry he blearily look around the room. The tapping continued, so Harry got up to see what was happening.

He was surprised to find that Ron Weasley was outside his window.

* * *

 **Somethings are similar, but quite a few things are different. As for why Harry never received a letter accusing him of underage magic, the answer is pretty simple. Obviously underage wizards can set off detection if magic is used around them, not only if they use it themselves. I'm sure the Weasley twins were able to create most of their Wheezes by using magic, but the Ministry couldn't tell that it wasn't their parents. That's why the twins created everything in their room, cause they would have been in trouble with their mum if she saw them breaking the law. Muggle borns are the only ones who could never get away with underage magic, though I doubt this is a well publicized fact. The twins would have been some of the few who figured it out. Whoever was on call that evening, would have seen someone using appariton, and knowing that it was so far ahead of the abilities of a couple of first years, determined that an adult wizard must have been in the area. In the book it was plausible that a first year could use a simple levitation spell. Besides, the spell was detected at the residence, not by Harry in particular. Harry just never put the whole thing together since he was dealing with bars on his window.**

 **I hope Harry didn't come off as cruel in this chapter. Obviously he doesn't want to see Dobby harmed, he just realized that mentioning the Malfoy's was the only way he could convince the house elf to leave him alone. Harry is thinking things through in a way he didn't in the books. Part of that is being in Slytherin, but part of that comes from what happened last year. When Harry was in Gryffindor, he didn't care about being impulsive if he was the only one who suffered. He never saw any of his friends get hurt that badly so soon in the series.**

 **I hope this is a good start to the year! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Trains and Automobiles

**Here is the next chapter! This is the last chapter covering summer vacation, which means we will be back at Hogwarts soon! I'm glad everyone like the last chapter.  
**

 **I'm going to go ahead and post this to help make up for the month that I didn't since I know everyone is interested to find out what happens next. I will try and update as soon as possible from here on out, but it might not be every day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit.**

* * *

 **Trains and Automobiles**

Harry opened his window, "Ron, what, is that a car?" Ron was in fact floating in the air, sitting in driver's seat of a Ford Anglia. Harry looked passed Ron to see a young girl with red hair sitting in the passenger seat. After a moment, Harry recognized her as Ron's sister, Ginny.

"Harry, are you alright? I've been writing you all summer, but you haven't been answering any of my letters. I was getting worried that something had happened to you, staying with these muggles."

"So you decided to fly a car all the way to _Surrey_?"

"Actually, it was Ginny's idea."

Harry blinked, "Really? How did you get the car to fly? And I thought we couldn't use magic outside of school?"

"We didn't use magic. Dad had already enchanted it. We're just borrowing it. Get your stuff and we'll leave."

"Alright," Harry was about to turn away when he remember, "Ron, would it be alright if Dudley came with us?"

Ron looked surprised, "You want your cousin to come?"

"Well, yeah. I don't think he's very happy, and I don't feel comfortable leaving him here by himself."

Ron bit his lip, "It should be fine. I doubt mum will mind an extra guest or two."

"I'll go get him then." Harry went to wake up Dudley, who was muddled by sleep as Harry explained the situation to him. Dudley seemed to just be coming around to understanding what was happening, when Ron entered the bedroom. Harry looked at his friend, "Ron, shouldn't you be flying the car?"

"Ginny's got it. She just has to keep it steady, so she'll be fine. Let's hurry up and grab your stuff." Between the three of them, they managed to quickly pack up their things. Ron clambered back in the car so he could maneuver it so Harry and Dudley could reach the boot. Once they were done, Ron swung the car around so the cousins could reach the back seat.

"Wait," Dudley said, "I need to tell dad that I'm leaving."

"Dudley, we can't. He'll try to stop us." Harry wondered what his cousin was thinking.

"No, he won't. Dad has been trying. Mum," Dudley faltered, "mum may not care, but he should know. You can't stop me." Harry sighed, nodding his assent. While Dudley was gone, Harry placed Hedwig's cage in the car, following her in. Dudley was gone for a while, finally ambling in alone. It wasn't a shock that Uncle Vernon didn't bother to come see Harry off.

It took a lot of effort on both sides to get Dudley in the car. Panting, Dudley finally shut the door behind him, and Ron pulled away from the house. Harry was glad that he wouldn't have to see Privet Drive for another year.

"So, Harry, what's been happening?" Ron asked. Harry explained about what occurred with Dobby, and the warning he had given. The two in the front seat sat in shocked silence afterward.

"I still say he's up to no good," Dudley restated the opinion he had been voicing for the last several days.

"I don't know. Sound like he was going to wind up in a lot of trouble, giving Harry that warning, though he could be causing trouble if he belongs to the Malfoys" Ron mused. "At first I thought the problem was Errol."

"Errol?" Harry asked.

"Our owl. He's ancient. Wouldn't be the first time he collapsed on a delivery. After a while though I figured that something must be wrong, since I couldn't get a hold of you at all. I asked mum and dad, and they tried writing your aunt and uncle, but they never got a reply either. Mum and dad didn't want to show up at your house unannounced though, otherwise I'm sure they would have come to get you. Ginny's the one who thought the car would be the best way to get you. Both of us were worried enough to go ahead and do it."

Harry looked at the youngest red head, "Thank you for your concern. I really appreciate it." The girl looked at him with large eyes, nodding. Harry was a bit uncomfortable with the silence, turning back to Ron to ease the tension. "So your dad doesn't know that you took his car? Won't he miss it?"

"Nah. Dad's working tonight. We should be back early enough that no one will notice we even took it. I tried to time it so we get back long before mum wakes up." They continued chatting about their summers, though Ginny remained conspicuously silent, while Ron sent her a couple of funny looks. Harry was interested in Mr. Weasley's job, and Dudley was stunned that wizards had to actually work for a living, rather than magic everything for themselves.

They were passing over what looked like a town, though it was hard to make out in the dark. "We're about ten minutes out. We live right outside of the village. Ottery St. Catchpole." Ron told his passengers.

Soon, they were setting down with a small bump. Harry, Dudley and Ginny hopped out to open the garage doors, while Ron pulled in. The four stood outside the garage in the dark. Harry could barely make out the outline of what must be Ron's house. It had a strange look to it, but Harry couldn't really tell what was wrong.

"We'll tell mum and dad that you two were dropped off early this morning. Ginny and I were outside, practicing playing a game of night Quidditch, and we let you guys in so we wouldn't wake anyone. Your aunt and uncle had somewhere to be, so they didn't stick around. It's pretty simple, and it should work." Ron instructed, helping Harry grab their trunks.

They lugged the trunks to the house, depositing them in the kitchen. Ron signaled for them to be quiet, indicating that they should follow them upstairs. Halfway up, Ginny peeled off, entering a room to the side. Ron took his guests all the way up to the room at the top.

The room, which must be Ron's was small and covered in orange. The walls were covered in posters of Quidditch players zooming around. Ron plopped on his bed, "Mum will be up soon, then we can head down for breakfast." Dudley sat down on a desk chair, while Harry found a spot at the foot of Ron's bed. Ron looked nervous, "It's a bit small. Nothing at all like what you had with those muggles, and it's right under the ghoul in the attic."

"I love it," Harry said. Ron relaxed at the declaration. Dudley's nose scrunched up, looking as if he was about to say something rude. Harry gave him a warning look, glad that Dudley wasn't so thick that he didn't get the not so subtle hint, which happened quite a lot.

"Is your sister mute?" Dudley asked instead.

"No. She's just nervous around Harry. She's been talking a lot about you this summer." Harry wasn't sure how to feel about this, so he changed the subject, asking about the Quidditch team that adorned Ron's walls.

They talked for another twenty minutes, by which time the sun started coming up, bathing the land in a pink hue. They headed downstairs, finding Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast. She turned around when they came in, starting when she saw Harry and Dudley.

"Ron, when did guests arrive?" The trio took turns in explaining the story Ron had come up with. By the time they were finished, breakfast was ready and Ginny had joined them at the table. "That's just as well. You know Arthur and I were planning to come by Friday to get you ourselves, if you hadn't written back by then."

Ron's oldest brother came down, hesitating before settling at the table. "It is nice to see you, Dudley, Harry. Am I correct in assuming that you will be staying with us?" Percy sounded stiff and formal, as if he wasn't interested in speaking to them.

"They are, Percy," Mrs. Weasly said.

"Hey, mum," the twins entered the kitchen. They both pulled up short at the unexpected guests. "What's he doing here?" One of the twins pointed at Harry, giving him a dark look.

"Fred, don't be rude, and don't point. Harry and Dudley will be staying with us until the semester starts. I expect you two to be on your best behavior." Mrs. Weasley admonished, waving a wooden spoon at her sons. The mood was tense as the twins sat down. Everyone ate in silence.

When they were finished Mrs. Weasley suggested they head outside for some fresh air. Percy cited that he had homework, running back to his room. The twins declined as well.

"Come on, we'll show you around," Ron grabbed Ginny's sleeve, since she looked ready to bolt herself, dragging her outside, Dudley and Harry trailing behind. This was the first time that Harry was able to properly see Ron's house. It was a towering house, leaning dangerously to the side, clearly held up by magic. "This is the Burrow. It's not much, but it's home."

"It's perfect," Harry said.

Ron led them a little ways away to a grassy orchard, where they settled down. Out in the light, Harry could see that Ron had dark circles under his eyes. Probably still suffering from nightmares, Harry knew he had plenty of his own and he hadn't been through as much as Ron. Harry searched for something to talk about, trying to ignore his own guilt.

"How are things with your brothers?" Harry asked.

Ron scowled, "Percy's been all formal, telling me that it was good of me to help. He's not so bad, mostly been spending time in his room, owling letters. It's Fred and George that are the problem. The gits seem to think everything should be just fine and dandy. They've been really nice to me since everything that happened with Quirrell, but they keep telling me that 'it's in your best interest if you dump Potter'. Like they have room to talk. I could move past everything if they weren't knocking you down all the time."

"You aren't getting along with your brothers?" Dudley was surprised, not having been around Ron long enough to understand what had happened last year.

Ron shrugged, "It's fine. Ginny's been helping me tell them off whenever they get on one of their 'we hate Potter' kicks. I don't they're too happy about. Seem to think Harry's brainwashed me or something, and now I'm corrupting Ginny. I think they think they're going to save me or something. Bloody annoying."

Harry smiled at Ginny, "I'm glad to hear that Ron has someone on his side." Ginny squeaked, ducking her head. Harry wished she would not be so nervous around him, it made him feel uneasy.

After some time, they heard a door slam. "That'll be dad," Ron stood up, and they headed back to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley was there, tired after his long night. Though he was ecstatic to speak to Harry and Dudley about all things muggle. Harry was fascinated by Mr. Weasley's job and all that it entailed.

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

Life at the Burrow was mostly different from life at Privet Drive. While the Dursley's preferred to keep their lives neat and orderly, the Burrow was much more lax. Like Privet Drive, Harry was unwanted by several members of the household. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were incredibly welcoming, while Percy sequestered himself in his room. The twins were fine with Dudley, but they were constantly sending Harry black looks and Ginny was always quiet and shy around Harry. Dudley didn't seem too fond of life at the Burrow, as it was too simplistic, but he worked hard at not complaining, even if he still slipped up plenty. Mrs. Weasley made delicious food, which was always good in Dudley's book.

While they were there, letters from Hogwarts arrived. Even Harry and Dudley's were sent to the Burrow. The next week, they went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies, where they would meet up with Neville Longbottom. The Weasley's introduced Harry and Dudley to a new form of travel, Floo powder.

Once he saw Ron go through the process, Harry became nervous about disappearing in a big ball of fire, but he was determined to hide his fear, especially in front of the twins. Dudley went right before Harry, causing a bit of a ruckus when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley realized he hadn't said 'Diagon Alley' correctly, which meant Dudley would probably wind up somewhere different from the intended target. Harry took special care to use the correct pronunciation, when his turn came around. Once they arrived in Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley grew increasingly worried, and Mr. Weasley did his best to calm his wife, while also trying to determine where Dudley had wound up. Harry and Ron quickly spotted Neville, who decided to wait with them. After about twenty minutes, Hagrid showed up, with Dudley in tow. Dudley had ended up in Knockturn Alley, which seemed to impress the twins greatly, and making Harry doubt it was any good, while Dudley seemed shook up from the ordeal.

Now that Dudley was back with them, they headed to Gringotts to get money for their supplies. While they walked down the street, Dudley told Harry, Ron, and Ginny about a strange scene he had witnessed in Knockturn. The Malfoys were selling illegal contraband, trying to prevent getting caught with it during a raid. While at Gringotts, Dudley revealed that Uncle Vernon had given him quite a bit of money right before they left. Dudley stayed up top with Mr. Weasley, who was facinated by the muggle money, while Mrs. Weasley traveled down to the vaults with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and Neville and his grandmother took their own cart. Harry was just thankful that the twins were more interested in the joke shop, and he wasn't sure where Percy had wandered off to. Harry felt bad that his vault was so full, while the Weasley's was so bare, grabbing his money quickly, not even bothering to see what he got.

After they had their money in hand, they headed to Florish and Blotts, where they discovered that Gilderoy Lockheart was going to be their new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. He pulled Harry to the front of the room to pose for a picture for the Daily Prophet, and gave Harry a complete set of his books, which Harry promptly gave to Ginny.

Malfoy and his father showed up afterwards. Malfoy was civil towards Harry and Ron, though he sneered at the rest of the Weasleys. Mr. Malfoy was insulting, and he and Mr. Weasley wound up in an altercation, which Hagrid had to break up.

The fight in Diagon Alley was the most exciting thing to occur for the rest of summer vacation, and Harry was ready to head back to Hogwarts. He liked life at the Burrow, but it would be nice to get away from the Weasley twins and their constant judgement. And while Ginny seemed nice enough, and Harry was grateful for her supporting Ron, she left Harry completely unnerved with her apparent infatuation.

The morning of September 1st dawned. Everyone in the house was scrambling to get their last minute things together. By the time they reached King's Cross, it was almost eleven o'clock. Everyone went through the barrier in pairs, finding themselves on the platform in front of the scarlet steam engine. It was a mad scramble as everyone tried to load their trunks before the train left the station. Mr. Wealsey jumped off the train, just as the engine started moving. Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey waved goodbye as the train pulled out of the station.

Harry, Ron, and Dudley found the compartment where Neville was sitting with a girl that Harry recognized as Hermione Granger, a second year Gryffindor. Ginny left, mumbling something about a loon. Hermione sat in a corner with her head stuck in a book, occasionally sending the rest of the compartment occupants dark looks as they played exploding snap.

The ride went by quickly, and before Harry knew it, the train was stopping. As Harry got off the train he felt his excitement bubble up, ready to see what the year ahead would bring.

* * *

 **There you go!  
**

 **Remember, reviews help to inspire me, so please let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15: Houses and Broomsticks

**I want to thank everyone for their support! Your reviews really do help to keep my motivated.**

 **Now here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The original idea is mine, but all of the characters belong to J.K.**

* * *

 **Houses and Broomsticks**

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!" A loud voice boomed out.

"Hagrid!" Harry ran over to greet his friend.

"Harry! It's good ta see ya. Have a good summer?" Hagrid asked.

"It was fine," Harry replied.

"Good, good. I got's to be gettin' the firs' years to the castle. I'll see you at the feast." Harry waved goodbye as he followed the rest of the students out of the station. The platform was almost empty, except for Harry and his friends, when Harry glanced up and saw Dobby hiding a little ways down. The elf looked so sad, causing Harry's gut to clench at the thought of the threat he had given last month.

"Come on Harry," Dudley chided, breaking Harry from his thoughts. Harry and his friends stood outside the station, waiting for their turn to get on one of the carriages. It was interesting that the carriages didn't have anything pulling them, so they probably moved with magic.

"What kind of creatures do you suppose those are?" Neville asked, pointing to the front of a carriage. Harry felt confused since there was obviously nothing there.

Ron wrinkled his nose, "I don't know. They're kinda funny looking though."

"What are you two talking about?" Dudley asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron responded.

Harry answered, "There aren't any creatures pulling the carriages. It's pulled by magic."

"There are," Neville interjected, "It looks like a black horse with wings." At this point, the group was piling into their own carriage, one of the last groups to do so. They continued to debate the issue until they reached the castle.

Professor Sprout was out front, watching as the students entered the school. Harry guided his friends over to the teacher, "Professor Sprout can answer our question," Harry came to a stop right before Sprout, "Professor, we seem to be in disagreement."

"Oh. What about?" Sprout looked curious.

Neville answered, "Well some of us can clearly see the creature that's pulling the carriages, but some of us are insisting that there's nothing there at all. We were hoping you could explain why."

Sprout looked a bit sad at the explantation, "Which of you can see them?"

"Neville and I can," Ron said.

"Yes. I suppose you would," Sprout told them, "Thestrals do pull the carriages, but they cannot be seen by everyone. Only someone who has witnessed a death is able to see them."

Ron looked a bit pale and Neville appeared melancholy at the revelation. "Thank you, Professor," Harry led his friends into the castle.

"Who did you guys see die?" Harry sent Dudley a black look at his lack of tack.

"My granddad. It was a couple of years ago," Neville replied.

"Quirrel," Ron's voice sounded choked, and Harry winced at the reminder that he was responsible for his friend's discomfort. The quartet entered the Great Hall splitting up to head to their respective tables.

"Hey. How was your summer?" Theodore Nott asked the duo as they sat down nearby.

"It was good. How about yours?" Harry replied.

"Fun. My parents took me to the south of France for a couple of weeks. There's a fantastic wizard's hotel down there with a private beach."

"Huh. That's nothing. My mum and I spent a month traveling through Russia, touring all the major historic sights," Tracey Davis interjected.

Harry and Ron spent some time discussing their summers with the two Slytherin second years. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson were having their own conversation further down the table. Harry was glad that not only was their truce holding up, but it appeared that he was a least on speaking terms with some of his classmates.

Eventually, the hall quieted down, as a large group of first years were led into the hall by McGonagall. Ginny Wealsey's red hair stood out among her peers, as the they all came to a stop. McGonagall placed the three-legged stool at the front, setting the Sorting Hat on top. Everyone kept their eyes on the hat as a rip at the brim opened up and began to sing:

Now come and place me upon your head

And soon your thoughts I'll have read

To determine where you ought to go

And see what talents you can sow

There are four houses that is true,

And to one of them belongs you

Gryffindor beholds the brave of heart

From where your journey may depart,

Slytherin takes those whose cunning

Puts them at the front of the running,

Hufflepuff believes in all things fair

And finds all that is here or there,

Ravenclaw wants those with a brain

Those unclever are their bane

Now come and try on this old hat

For I will sort you in no time flat

Harry clapped along with everyone once the hat finished, leaning over to Ron, "That was different from last year's song."

Ron shrugged, "Makes sense. I mean, it's a hat, probably doesn't have anything to do all year but make up a new song." Harry nodded at the theory, returning his attention to the sorting. It wasn't very interesting since Harry only knew Ginny from the new students. McGonagall finally reached Ginny's name, and the youngest Weasley nervously placed the hat on her head.

It took nearly a full minute before the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny pulled off the hat and ran towards the table on the far right, where her brothers were cheering the loudest.

"Uhg. I can't believe she wound up in Gryffindor," Ron said, clapping politely but looking disgruntled at the hat's decision.

"At least she doesn't seem as bad as your brothers. We just have to make sure she doesn't wind up as crooked as them," Harry reassured.

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "We'll have to keep an eye on her."

Dumbledore stood up, "Hello all, and welcome back to Hogwarts. I have an announcement to make before we fill our bellies. Let us give a warm welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockheart." The was a polite clapping from the audience, with the female side of the students being the only ones who were actually excited about the new professor.

Lockheart stood up, waving away the applause, "Yes, yes. I just want to say what a privilege it is to be here, able to impart my extensive knowledge to such impressionable minds," he sat down, beaming at everyone.

"Thank you, Professor Lockheart. Now please tuck in," the moment Dumbledore was seated, food magically appeared on the plates in front of them.

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the meal talking amongst themselves and a few other second years.

Once the food had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up, "Hello all, and welcome back to Hogwarts. We hope that you will have an exciting year, though perhaps not as eventful as last year," everyone's eyes landed on Harry and Ron, "Please go and have a good night's rest after eating this delicious meal."

Everyone stood up, heading towards their common rooms. Ron caught Ginny's eye and gave her a wave. She smiled and waved back, looking down at her shoes and walking into the person ahead of her when she realized Harry was waving at her as well.

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, heading down to the dungeons. Soon enough they were standing in front of the stone wall which housed the entrance to the Slytherin common room. There was a group of students already gathered around, and luckily one of the older kids knew the password, "Stinging jinx".

Harry was glad to see the common room again, with its comforting green glow and large roaring fire. Tired and stuffed from the feast, Harry and Ron headed straight to their dormitory, crawling into bed with a quick "good night".

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

Classes were hectic. Harry was trying to get back in the swing of things, but the teachers seemed to want to jump straight into the middle of everything, expecting everyone to have completed their homework and have a basic understanding of it.

Worst of all was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lockheart was as much of a nightmare as Harry had feared. Classes were spent discussing the merits of Lockheart's hair styling products and the finer points of displaying his dazzling smile.

"What is wrong with the fool? He doesn't know anything, even if he is famous," Nott complained after their second class.

"I don't know. He's really annoying too," Ron added.

Parkinson rolled her eyes, "Boys. You know nothing about true class."

Harry snorted, "If that's class, I'm a unicorn."

"Honestly, this is what Pansy is talking about," Greengrass retorted. The girls linked their arms, stuck their noses in the air, and stalked off.

"Girls are mental," Malfoy stared at Greengrass and Parkinson's retreating backs.

"Here, here," Ron said. The four boys exchanged knowing glances, which faded into an awkward silence. They headed off into different directions.

Harry was excited when he found out a few days later that Quidditch tryouts for Slytherin would be held on Saturday after the second week of classes.

"You're planning to try out," Ron asked after Harry brought it up.

"Yeah. I've always enjoyed flying, it's one of the best things I've ever experienced. And after playing a few games with you this summer, I would love to try it in a more competitive setting."

"Alright, but what are you going to do about a broom? It's not like you have your own."

Harry shrugged, "I guess I'll just have to borrow one from the school."

"What! You can't use the school's brooms! They aren't any good, all slow and decrepit. What you need is a good broom. The Cleansweeps are pretty good, and they aren't too expensive. We can get a broom catalogue, figure out what the best would be to get," Ron looked thoughtful.

"Sure, but I doubt I'll be able to get one before tryouts. Flint doesn't want to waste anytime finding new players."

"What position are you going to try out for?"

"I don't know. There's a chaser and seeker position open. I'll just see if I can make the team to start out. I still have a few days so I should get some practice in."

Over the next several days Harry spent his free time at the Quidditch pitch. Ron helped out, throwing quaffles. Dudley and Neville even came out once to cheer Harry on. As he worked on his Quidditch skills, Harry began to realize exactly why Ron thought he needed a new broom. The catalogue Ron had ordered finally arrived on Friday morning, far too late to get before practice, which would be bright and early the next day.

That evening, Harry was back out on the field, trying to get in some last minute practice, when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came down to the pitch.

"So Potter, going to try out for the team this year?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, Malfoy. I decided that my goal in life is to see how many times I can catch a quaffle."

"Funny. Do you actually think you're any good? Especially on those ratty broomsticks? My father bought me the best racing broom on the market. I'm sure to be the best with it."

"Woah!" Ron breathed, "That's a Nimbus 2001! Those are expensive."

Harry frowned at his friend, turning back to Malfoy, "A fancy broom doesn't make you any good as a player, Malfoy."

Malfoy's face grew pink at the insinuation, "Why don't we just see about that?"

"You're on."

"Goyle will be my keeper," Malfoy said.

"Ron will be mine."

Harry and Malfoy rose up in the air, facing each other on the pitch. Crabbe tossed the quaffle in the air, and the two were off. The game was intense, neither of the players giving an inch. Malfoy had the superior broom, but Harry obviously had the superior skill, able to keep from falling too far behind, Malfoy despite having a slower broom. That was not to say that Malfoy was bad, in fact he played quite well, and Harry had to admit that the Slytherin team could certainly do a lot worse than Malfoy.

After a half hour it began to get dark and they had to end the game if they wanted to get dinner before retiring to bed. By then the score was 30-10 in Malfoy's favor.

"You actually have some skill, Potter. I'm impressed," Malfoy said as they headed back to the castle.

"You too. I suppose your broom isn't the only thing you have going for you."

Malfoy looked thoughtful, "I think that you are actually good enough to help us win the Quidditch cup this year, although I think you might be better suited to the seeker position, since I'm going out for chaser."

Harry's brow raise in surprise, "Thanks, Malfoy. I think you have a real shot at getting on the team too."

"Especially since my father has bought the entire team Nimbus 2001s. It will help show exactly how much I can contribute to the team. Flint doesn't want to announce it until after the tryouts."

"You mean you're going to bribe your way onto the team?" Ron was flabbergasted.

"It isn't a bribe. My father is simply being generous. It's not my fault if people take it that way." Harry didn't think that it could be anything other than a bribe, and was about to say so when Malfoy spoke up, "Actually, Potter, I think it might be a good idea to lend you one of the brooms for tryouts tomorrow."

Harry blinked, "You want to lend me one of your fancy new brooms?"

Malfoy gave a disparaging smile, "Like I said, you actually have real talent, and would be an asset to the team. You just need a decent broom if you're going to prove it. Of course, if you don't make the team, then you can't keep the broom. Father only bought seven, which will go to every team member. Don't let my altruism be in vain." At this point the group had reached the Great Hall, and Malfoy and his cronies split off to sit with a couple of prefects further down the table.

"Did Malfoy really just offer to lend you the best broom money can buy?" Ron sounded as shocked as Harry felt.

"I think so. I mean, it seemed like he was only worried about the Cup, but he still gave me an actual compliment."

Ron scrunched up his face, "This doesn't mean we have to be friends with the git, does it?"

"No. But maybe Malfoy isn't always completely selfish. Even if he does use a combination of talent and bribes to get his way. I suppose we should remember that he's not all bad from now on though."

Ron reluctantly agreed, and the two sat down to dinner.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16:Flying Rumors

**How is everyone liking the new direction this story is taking? Things are pretty interesting in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 **Flying Rumors**

Harry woke up early Saturday morning, too exhilarated to sleep any longer. He woke up Ron, who blinked blearily all the way to breakfast. Harry was too nervous to eat, having never played Quidditch with a real team before. Other than the day before, Harry had only ever played against Ron.

"Harry, you'll do fine. I've seen you fly. Plus you have the top of the line racing broom on your side. What could possibly stop you?" Ron put jam on a piece of toast.

Harry sighed, "I guess. I just want to do well."

"Even Malfoy was able to set his pride aside to tell you you're good. So you must be."

Harry thought about it for a moment, "Yeah. Malfoy's not the kind to just hand out compliments without being sure he can get something out of it. And I know he wants Slytherin to win the Cup."

"Exactly. Now eat something," Ron chided. Harry smiled and took a bite of sausage.

Malfoy approached the duo as they were finishing up, "Potter, we should go ahead and grab our brooms. Tryouts will be starting soon."

"Alright. Ron, I'll see you down at the pitch." Ron nodded heading out of the castle as Malfoy and Harry headed back down to the common room. "Malfoy, I want to thank you for letting me use one of these new brooms."

"It's nothing, as I said last night, you are going to give us a good chance of winning the cup. That Patil girl managed to help the Gryffindors to victory last year, and I would hate to see another loss for Slytherin. I watched the tryouts last year, and the other prospects were abominable. You and I are the best shot this team has." Some of the goodness of the offer was tainted by Malfoy's pompousness, but at least he was genuine.

By the time they had the brooms and made it out, there were some people already on the pitch. A couple of blond haired fourth year girls, a brown haired, mousey looking fourth year boy, and a tall, black haired seventh year girl. Harry and Malfoy hurried over to join the group.

"Listen up," Marcus Flint yelled at the potential recruits, "I want everyone to show me exactly what they've got. I will only accept the very best on this team. Now get in the air."

The next two hours were exhausting but exhilarating. It took Harry a few moments to adjust to the speed of the new broom. Once he did he decided he couldn't go back to the slow brooms of the school. The fast flying was truly what freedom felt like. Harry was disappointed when Flint told everyone to land.

"I've seen enough. Malfoy! You're our new chaser," Malfoy smirked like he had never doubted it for a second, which Harry supposed was true, "Potter! You're our new seeker," Harry felt a warmth in his chest, he was good at something, "Wright, you'll be our reserve chaser," the seventh year girl appeared satisfied with her placement, "Farley, you're our reserve seeker," one of the fourth year girls squealed with excitement, "That's all for now. We have practice Monday night, so be prepared." With that Flint stalked off the field, the other candidates following.

Ron ran over to Harry, smiling widely,"You were brilliant! Really the best out there!"

"Thanks so much for your support, Weasley," Malfoy snidely interrupted.

Ron frowned thoughtfully at the other boy, "Well, I suppose you were alright. A least the team won't be completely hopeless."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I'll be sure to let everyone know how much of an inspiration you have been to my life." The two shared a small smile at the banter, "Well, I'm off. I have better things to do with my time than hang around with you two." Malfoy spun on his heel, heading over to where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for new commands.

As they started back to the castle, Harry gave Ron a strange look, who returned it, "What?"

Harry shook his head, "I never thought I'd see the day when you and Malfoy not only got along, but actually joked with one another."

Ron shuffled his feet, "Well, the prat isn't always terrible, and he did give you that wicked broomstick."

Harry smirked before conceding to the point, "Maybe, we could be, kinda friends. I don't like everything he does, but we don't have to be such enemies all the time either."

Ron shrugged, "As long as he doesn't do anything too stupid, I guess it could work. Just remember that he is a Malfoy. His dad is into some dark stuff."

"Well, he might not wind up as bad. We can try"

Ron grumbled his agreement as they reached the front entrance, "Harry, Ron, wait up," Neville called out, Dudley was behind him, huffing, trying to catch up.

"Hey, Neville," Harry greeted.

Neville gave a small smile, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing right now," Ron informed.

"H...Harry, R..R..Ron," Dudley wheezed, finally having caught up.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Stairs giving you a problem, Dudley?"

"Ha,ha," Dudley had regained some of his breath, "Neville and I wanted to know if you two wanted to hang out?"

"Um, sure," Harry said. Other than them coming out once to watch him practice, Harry hadn't spent any time with the two Gryffindors since arriving at school. Neville still appeared to be a bit unsure around the Slytherins, more so here at school than he had been in Diagon Alley or the train, though he hadn't been the most comfortable at either of those places, but he was making an effort for Dudley, who wanted to hang out with his cousin. Harry wasn't sure how Neville and Dudley became friends, since he recalled Dudley bullying Neville at the beginning of last year, but Neville had been nothing but a positive influence on Dudley, for which Harry could only be grateful. Harry was finding that this year was shaping up better than last year. He was on better terms with his housemates, and he had found more friends.

They found a spot by the lake where they could talk. As they were chatting about their week, Harry noticed that he and Ron were receiving a lot of funny looks, and it was really bothering him since it had been happening all week, "Why is everyone still staring at us? You would think the novelty of me and Ron winding up in Slytherin would have worn off by now. I mean it has been a year."

"It's not that," Neville avoided Harry's eyes.

"Then what is it? Because it has been bloody annoying all week," Ron asked.

Dudley looked uncomfortable, "They're nervous around you two, after what happened at with Quirrell."

Harry glanced at Ron at the mention of Quirrell. The redhead merely swallowed hard, but otherwise remained calm. Harry turned his attention back to Dudley, "Why would that make them nervous? We didn't do anything other than get ourselves kidnapped."

Neville piped in, "Well no one knows that. All we know is that the two of you and Quirrell wound up going after some mysterious object, and you two are the only ones who came back alive."

"That's not our fault. Quirrell was the one who was trying to steal the stone, and he's the one who was a host to You-Know-Who," Ron countered.

Dudley and Neville were gobsmacked at the information. "You didn't know?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head, "Like I said, no one knows anything about what happened. And after you two finally left the hospital wing, you completely isolated yourselves from everybody, so people came up with different theories. And the teachers weren't giving out much detail. It was all anyone could talk about for weeks"

Harry frowned, "What kind of theories did people come up with?"

Dudley and Neville exchanged looks before Dudley spoke up, staring at the ground, "People think that you're the one who wanted to steal whatever it was, and you recruited Ron to help you. Then you killed Quirrell when he tried to stop you."

Harry was floored. People thought he was capable of that sort of evil. He was speechless, though luckily Ron wasn't, "That's ridiculous! Harry wouldn't do something like that!"

"I don't think he would. I've lived with him for eleven years. He's too scrawny to take on anyone."

Harry finally regained his voice, "Thanks for the confidence, Dudley."

Neville stepped in, "I've heard what Dudley has said about you, and I've spent some time around you, and I don't think you're the type to do something like that either."

"Then why does everyone else?" Harry couldn't help the feeling of bitterness that welled up in him.

Neville sighed, "Because you're Slytherin, and you're Harry Potter. Look, people thought you were a hero for defeating You-Know-Who, and that you must have a lot of power if you could do it as a baby. Now everyone thinks it must be some sort of dark power, since you wound up in such a bad house."

"Being Slytherin doesn't make me some sort of murderer!" Harry stood up, Ron following suit. Harry was aware that he was making a scene, but he didn't care. "And we are not from a bad house!" Harry stomped off, furious. He knew it wasn't Dudley and Neville's fault, and it wasn't fair to yell at them. They were willing to be seen with him despite the rumors, but it stung that people thought he could be responsible for such a heinous crime. He was a victim! Ron even more so! No one had any right to gossip about things they didn't understand.

"Harry, stop," Ron's voice penetrated Harry's livid haze. Harry stopped, breathing heavily, realizing that he was halfway to the Slytherin common room. Ron put his hands on Harry's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright. What is wrong with people? Acting like we're the bad guys all because of our house. And they're completely mitigating what you went through."

Ron crossed his arms, frowning, "You were down there too. I'm not the only one affected by that night."

"Ron, you got the worst of it, and that's on me. It was my idea to keep an eye on the stone, I told you we shouldn't tell Snape so Hagrid wouldn't get in trouble, and to use the cloak to spy on Quirrell. And Voldemort," Ron flinched, "never would have been interested in you if you weren't my friend. People are blaming you for getting tortured."

Ron rolled his eye, "And I thought people thinking you were a crazy murderer was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard. I agreed with everything you did. I could have said no, but I supported you then, and I support you now. You did the right thing, so stop blaming yourself." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off, "No. I'm fine with what happened," Harry looked skeptically at the circles under Ron's eyes. They weren't as prominent as they had been over the summer, but it was obvious he still wasn't sleeping great, "Alright not fine, but I'm working through it. You should work on remembering who the real bad guy is. As for everyone else, who cares. They've proven to be as dumb as my brothers."

Harry bit his lip, mulling it over, "I guess," Ron stared at him, "I'll try, I promise." It didn't get rid of all his guilt, but it did lessen the vice like grip around his chest.

"Good. Let's go back to the common room where I'll beat you at chess." Harry laughed at his friend's attempt to cheer him up, feeling better about the whole ordeal.

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

Harry found Dudley and Neville before dinner, "I want to apologize for blowing up at you guys earlier. You didn't deserve it. Thank you for standing by me."

"It's alright. I didn't talk about it this summer cause I didn't want to bring up bad memories, but I thought you knew what everyone thought," Dudley responded, surprising Harry with his consideration.

"It's not a big deal. The more time I spend with you, the more I realize how ridiculous the rumors are," Neville remarked, "not all Slytherins are bad. My gran was a Slytherin."*

Ron raised his eyebrows, "I didn't know your grandmother was in our house."

"Yeah. I mean, she's got really high expectations, but she's a good person. I didn't give you guys the benefit of the doubt a couple of times last year, but my experiences with Malfoy made me see a bunch of you in a negative light. I'm really trying, and hopefully other people will realize they're wrong."

"Thanks again," Harry repeated.

"Yeah. It's good to have someone on our side," Ron announced.

"And we'll stick to it," Neville licked his lips, "Gryffindors are known for our bravery, right? This is something we can do."

"Sure. Bravery," Dudley sounded more uncertain about that than excited, but at least he was willing to stick around. It was an improvement over his behavior a year ago. The four of them entered the Great Hall, sure of their burgeoning friendship.

Harry and Ron went over to the Slytherin table, sitting down near Greengrass, Zabini, and Nott.

Harry spooned some mash potatoes on his plate, "Have you guys heard any rumors about what happened between us and Quirrel?"

Zabini answered, "Of course we have. It was near impossible with the way people were always talking about it. Any particular reason you're bringing it up?"

Harry frowned, "We hadn't hear anything until this morning. They paint me in an," Harry searched for the right word, "unfavorable light."

Nott snorted, "That's an understatement."

"Wait," Ron interjected, "If you know what they're saying, why are spending even more time with us than last year?"

"Because we know those rumors are ridiculous," Nott said.

Harry blinked, "Really?"

Greengrass leaned on her elbows, "Potter, we have spent quite a bit of time with you, even if we weren't spending it as close friends. For all your willingness to pull pranks, you only ever want to do them on those who deserve it. You can't stand it when innocents are picked on," Greengrass returned her attention to her food, "Face it, Potter, you are a goody goody, and completely incapable of being such a horrid person those idiots seem to think you are."

"Thanks for that," Harry wasn't sure if his being a good person was meant to be a compliment or an insult.

"That's a good thing, Potter," Zabini noticed the uncertainty in Harry's voice.

"Yeah," Nott added, "We may be ambitious and cunning, but it doesn't mean we think there's anything wrong with having the ability to be nice, even if we don't always practice that ourselves. As for us sticking by you, we Slytherins have to band together. We learned that lesson last year. The other houses hate us on principle, so if we aren't on each other's side, no one will be."

"Why did you never say anything? Or ask what happened?" Harry asked.

Zabini gave Harry a pitying look, "We saw your reaction after you got out of the hospital wing. You were both having trouble sleeping. Weasley was flinching whenever anyone besides you came near him. It was obvious you needed your space, so we left you alone and made sure everyone else did too," Zabini shrugged at Harry and Ron's surprised look, "Whatever happened was pretty damaging, another reason we know you were victims."

"Like I said, people are idiots. They only see what they want to see, blind to the truth," Greengrass added., "Now eat instead of sitting there like a couple of lumps."

Harry and Ron exchanged baffled glances, turning their attention to the food in front of them, enjoying the conversation with their housemates.

* * *

 **We got to see a lot more Dudley in this chapter. Dudley is still trying to figure himself out, so he is a bit nervous about being asked to be brave. Neville doesn't think very highly of himself, but he has been dealing with, and reigning in, Dudley, so he has slightly more confidence. Right now Harry and Ron are adjusting to having new friends, especially from another house.**

 **Harry and Ron think that being friends with Malfoy might not be the end of the world. The Slytherins are much more willing to band together this year, so that opens up more opportunities for the future, but the other houses are a bigger problem. I've got some exciting ideas for the future. I have everything pretty well planned out till year five, so please continue to read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Quidditch Field Brawl

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. This chapter was giving me problems. I finally figured it out, and I'm pretty happy with the result.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I make no profit from this.**

* * *

 **Quidditch Field Brawl**

"Now, class, today we are going to be studying Mandrakes. Who here can tell me what the properties of a Mandrake are?" Sprout asked once everyone was settled into Greenhouse three. The Slytherins were paired up with the Ravenclaws for Herbology, and neither side was very happy about it. All of the Ravenclaws raised their hands at Sprouts question, waving them around hoping to be the first, "Ms. Li."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," Li sounded as if she had swallowed a textbook, which is often times what the Ravenclaws sounded like, "It is used to return people who have been transfigured, or cursed, to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Ravenclaw," said Professor Sprout, "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Again, all of the Ravenclaws raised their hands in anticipation, "Boot, go ahead."

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," he answered pompously.

"Precisely, another ten points to Ravenclaw," said Sprout, "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She gestured toward a tray to the side of the room. There were around a hundred greenish, purplish plants, growing in rows. They looked unremarkable to Harry, and he had no idea what the "cry" of the Mandrake meant.

"Everyone, take a pair of earmuffs," Sprout instructed.

There was a mad scramble as everyone tried not to wind up with a pair of earmuffs that was pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put these on, make sure your ears are completely covered," Sprout said, "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you a thumbs-up. Right, now-earmuffs on!"

Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Sprout put on her pink earmuffs, rolled up her sleeves, and pulled on the top of the Mandrake. The Mandrake looked like an ugly, bald baby, with the leaves growing right out of the top of its head. Harry couldn't hear the plant, but it was obviously bawling at the top of its lungs. Sprout placed the Mandrake in another pot, piling dirt over the ugly thing.

Once she was finished, Sprout gave everyone a thumbs up. "Now our Mandrakes are only seedlings, so their cries won't kill you, but they will knock you out for several hours. Four to a tray. I'll signal you when it's time to pack up."

Harry and Ron wound up sharing a table with Malfoy and Parkinson.

"Can't believe we have to dig around in the dirt," Parkinson said disgusted.

"I know. Isn't this the sort of work servants should be doing," Malfoy added.

Harry shrugged, "I think it's good for us. Helps us to learn that working is good for us so we can appreciate our good life."

Parkinson gave Harry a strange look, "Where did you hear something as silly as that?"

Harry frowned, "Dunno, some television program."

"What is a television program?"

"I've heard of those. My dad said they're moving pictures muggles use to send messages," Ron said.

"You actually think that we want to hear about anything as stupid as what muggles do? Are you mad, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry couldn't believe Malfoy. First he acts like a decent person, giving Harry a nice broom, then he acts like a bigot, the git, "Malfoy, muggles have come up with a few bit of technology that wizards might benefit from if people like you weren't so busy flouncing around, pretending you're superior."

Malfoy's face tinged pink, "I do not flounce. I…"

Malfoy never got to finish, as Sprout called for everyone's attention, "Now, I want everyone to place their earmuffs on and begin repotting your plants." Malfoy and Parkinson sent one last glare towards Harry, who returned the favor, before turning their attention to their Mandrakes.

About halfway through the lesson, Crabbe and Goyle, who were working together, tired to communicate with one another. Unable to hear his companion, Goyle took off his earmuffs. Unfortunately, this had the effect of causing Goyle to tumble to the ground like a bag of rocks. When Sprout came over to help, she had to mime her instructions, which confused Crabbe, who also took off his earmuffs. A moment later, Crabbe landed on Goyle's chest. Sprout threw her hands up in air in exasperation. She indicated to everyone that they should finish potting their plants. She then pulled out her wand, flicking it so the two lumps floated out in front of her.

Everyone quickly rechecked their earmuffs to ensure they were secure. After that, everyone quickened their pace, trying to make sure their Mandrakes were covered completely. No one else wanted to be a victim of the Mandrake's cry. Nott and Davis worked together to also cover Crabbe and Goyle's Mandrakes.

Sprout returned just as everyone was finishing up with their Mandrake. She checked all of the pots to make sure the Mandrakes were properly covered, giving everyone a thumbs up once she was done.

"Very good," Sprout said, "Only a minor mishap. Though this should be a warning to you all. While these Mandrakes couldn't kill you, proper precautions should always be taken to ensure that no one is injured, in Herbology or any other area. You're all dismissed."

Harry and Ron grabbed their stuff, heading out of the greenhouse. "Potter!" Harry was surprised when Malfoy caught up with them. "We never did finish our conversation."

Harry felt annoyed that Malfoy wanted to continue with their previous discussion, "Malfoy, I don't want to hear you gripe about muggles."

"I'm not griping. I just don't understand how you can defend muggles. They're completely useless."

Harry stopped, allowing their classmates to move on ahead, "Muggles aren't useless. I should know, I grew up with them," Harry crossed his arms, "Tell me, Malfoy, have you ever even met a muggle?"

"Of course I haven't," Malfoy scoffed, "Why would I want to do something like that?"

"Because then you might realize how ridiculous you sound."

"My dad is fascinated by muggles. He's found out about all sorts of interesting things they've come up with. Like the fellyvision Harry was talking about," Ron chimed in.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Muggles can't do anything noteworthy without magic. I don't have to meet one to know that."

Harry considered Malfoy for a moment, trying to figure out how to proceed. Harry glanced at Ron, hoping to find inspiration, though Ron didn't look like he would be much help with the way he was glaring at Malfoy. It was amazing how the two had been joking just the other day, despite their past hatred for one another, which gave Harry an idea, "So you know everything then? You want nothing to do with muggles, because they aren't any good, just like you could never get along with a Weasley."

The response pulled Malfoy up short, "What does Weasley have to do with this conversation?"

"Yeah," Ron looked just as confused.

"I know how much you didn't like Ron because of his family, but you spent some time with him, and now the two of you can actually get along. Just wanted to point out a time when you turned out to be wrong then changed your mind." Harry spun around, leaving Malfoy standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow. That was brilliant," Ron said.

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't anything, really. I've spent this year being amazed at the two of you getting over your dislike for one another. He's can be an idiot, but Malfoy's not all bad, so maybe all he needs is for us to show him that his dad isn't always right."

Ron frowned, "Maybe. It wouldn't hurt to try, I guess."

"We can give it a shot at any rate."

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

Saturday morning, Harry had his first Quidditch practice. He was excited, wanting nothing more than to be up in the air on his broomstick. Harry tried waking Ron up, but he only groaned about the time and rolled over.

"Really, Weasley, there's no need to be so lazy," Malfoy drawled.

"I never asked for your opinion," Ron pulled his pillow over his head.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine. Stay in bed. And I was thinking about letting you use my broom after practice, but if sleep is more important…"

Ron sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake, "Really? You'll let me try out your broom?"

"Yeah." Ron jumped up and was ready to go before Harry and Malfoy.

"Eager, are you, Weasley?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed, leading the way to the Great Hall, where the rest of the team was already eating.. Harry sat, helping himself to some porridge. He had barely finished when Flint stood up, "Alright, everyone should be finished. Let's move out."

"I thought you said we booked the pitch this morning?" Bole, one of the beaters, asked.

"I didn't have to. Snape gave us special permission to use the pitch since we have two new members, and the other teams don't have any. We need it more than they do,"Flint replied, looking up at where Bole was pointing, " Harry could see the Gryffindor team up in the air, their practice already underway. One of the chasers yelled something at Wood, the Gryffindor captain, and a moment later, the whole team landed in front of the Slytherins.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wood asked, outraged, "This is our practice time! I booked it especially!"

"Ah," Flint said, "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. _I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new seeker and chaser._ "

"You've got a new seeker and chaser?" Wood asked, "Where?"

Harry and Malfoy stepped out from behind their larger teammates.

Both of the twins scowled as one of the chasers said, "You got Harry Potter on your team?"

Flint smiled, "Yes. And our new chaser, Draco, has a very generous father. Just look at the gift he gave to our team." Harry followed suit as the other members of his team held out their broomsticks to the sound of several shocked gasps.

"The very latest model," Flint informed, "Only came out last month. Faster than anything out on the market. It sweeps the board with the old Cleansweeps." Fred and George gripped their Cleansweeps tighter.

The Gryffindor team stood there in shocked silence, as Malfoy smirked in glee. The situation made Harry uncomfortable, and while Harry wasn't about to say anything in front of the other team, he figured Malfoy could stand a lesson on how grating a big ego could be.

"You should probably leave the field, let us practice in peace," Flint suggested.

One of the twins-George, maybe- didn't look pleased at the thought,"Fantastic. We're supposed to leave the pitch for the new dark one and his blond git." The accusation left Harry feeling like the air had been knocked from his lungs. His teammates merely sent black glares at the offending remark, while Ron actually drew his wand, sending out a burst of light at his brother. George went flying, his teammates rushing to his side.

"Georgie, are you alright?" Fred asked. George opened his mouth, but rather than reply, he belched out a couple of slugs. The other Slytherins were paralyzed with laughter. Harry felt a brief moment of amusement, but it quickly fled after looking at Ron. Ron was breathing heavily, his face caught between angry satisfaction and absolute horror over his actions.

While his team helped George up, Fred stalked over towards Ron. Harry gripped his wand beneath his robes, prepared to defend his friend if he was attacked. Rather than pummel his younger brother, Fred leaned down to his furiously in his ear, "We've been trying to remind you who the good wizards are. You should think about who's side you're on, little brother. Wouldn't want a dark wizard in the family," Fred spun around heading back to his twin. Luckily Harry was the only one near enough to hear the whisper.

"You alright, Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron took a shuddering breath, opening his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by Malfoy, "That was great, Weasley. The look on that oaf's face when he spit out a slug."

Ron's eyes flashed with anger, "That is my brother, Malfoy."

Malfoy appeared confused at Ron's tone, "You do realize you're the one who cursed him, right?"

Ron scowled, "I'll see you after practice, Harry."

Harry glanced at Flint, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Ron visibly calmed himself, "This is your first practice, so go have fun. I'd like to be by myself right now."

"Sure," Harry said. The rest of practice was relatively uneventful, though Harry was a bit distracted by what had happened and kept getting yelled at by Flint.

Malfoy flew over near Harry, "Focus on the game, Potter. When you're done, you and Weasley can braid each other's hair, but focus right now."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I'll try." Harry did his best to take Malfoy's advice, finding that it actually helped.

Once practice was over, Harry found Ron and the two began the trek up to the castle. "Are you alright, Ron?"

"I don't know," Ron looked troubled, "I mean, George deserved that curse. He called you the next You-Know-Who, and he doesn't even know you outside of being Harry Potter and a Slytherin. He's being a right prat, but at the same time he's family."

"Well, last year none of you were getting along. We were always pranking them, and they were pranking us."

Ron groaned, "Yeah, but those were just pranks. Today, I physically attacked one of my brothers."

"I'll admit it wasn't the best way to handle…"

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall's voice rang out as the duo came through the front entrance, "I've been told that you attacked another student, and one of your brothers no less."

"Yes ma'am," Ron replied meekly.

"This sort of behavior is not tolerated by Hogwarts. I have already spoken to your Head of House, and he has left punishment up to me since George Weasley is a member of my house. Thirty points are to be taken from Slytherin and you are to receive a detention. I will let you know the details of said detention later this week. I do not want to hear of this sort of conduct again, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now carry on," McGonagall left as quickly as she had come.

Ron looked a bit down, "It's not that bad," Harry said, "Remember that they started it. You should handle things smarter, but they aren't innocents in the whole thing."

Ron shrugged, "I guess."

Knowing there was nothing he could do to remedy the situation, Harry let the matter drop, "Come on, that potions essay is going to take forever and it's due Monday."

S&GSGS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

"I heard you took out your brother," Dudley sat down next to Ron. It was late in the afternoon and Harry and Ron were sitting by the lake, working on their potions essay when Dudley and Neville joined them.

"I didn't take him out," Ron scowled.

"He said you made him puke up slugs," Neville eyed Ron nervously, "Why would you do something like that?"

"He was being a prat, accusing Harry of being a dark wizard."

"So you attacked him?" Neville asked.

"I never said it was smart."

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Wanted to know if the rumors were true," Dudley said, "And they are, though we didn't know why Ron cursed his brother."

"They made it sound like it was an unprovoked attack," Neville added.

"Unprovoked?" Ron exclaimed, "If George had kept his big mouth shut, nothing would have happened. And here I was feeling sorry about the whole thing."

"I'm just telling you what they said," Neville soothed, "Based off of the rumors from last year, us other houses don't tend to get all of the facts straight."

"No, you don't," Harry agreed.

"Well, now we know. We should head in for dinner, I'm hungry," Dudley said.

"You're always hungry, Dudley," Harry replied, "But it is dinner time, so we should head in."

In the Great Hall, Harry was able to get a better feel for the mood of the other houses. Ron received several nasty glares, and not all of them were from Gryffindor. Harry didn't understand why everything that went wrong had to be a Slytherin's fault, as if members of the other houses were incapable of being the instigators. At least the other Slytherin second years were encouraging over the events of that morning.

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

Ron dropped his bag next to Harry, "Percy is just as much of a prat as Fred and George. Ginny's looked peaked, so I asked if she was feeling alright, and Perfect Percy overheard, and he told me 'I'm surprised you are worried about your family, since you seemed so keen to attack them last week," Ron huffed. It was Friday evening, almost a whole week since the slug incident, and Ron hadn't gotten any breaks with his brothers. The two were sitting in the common room, where Harry was attempting to understand his transfiguration reading. "And to top it off, tonight I have to scrub out all of the cauldrons in the potions classroom, without magic."

Harry winced in sympathy, "Sorry. Uhm, how is Ginny?"

"She says she's fine, but Percy gave her a pepper-up potion, just to be sure. She at least understands what a right pounce George was being. Probably would have hexed him herself, if she'd been there."

"Nice to know I have a defender," Harry smirked.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes, my little sister, the brave knight. Hey, you want to play a game of chess before I have to head out?"

"Sure," Harry set aside his book, grateful for the distraction.

A couple of hours later, and Harry was heading back to the common room. Ron was serving his detention, and Harry had eaten, deciding he should head back to take another look at his transfiguration assignment, rather than sit around and chat.

As Harry walked down the corridor, the voices from the Great Hall faded into the distance, allowing Harry to walk in silence.

" _I want to rip you… Let me tear you…_ " Harry was startled by the suddenness of the menacing voice.

He whirled around, searching for who was speaking, "Who's there?"

" _Come to me… Let me rip you… Let me kill you…"_ The voice was becoming fainter, heading upwards. Worried about its intentions, Harry followed. He ran through the corridors, up a few flights of stairs, turning a corner, only to jump when a loud BANG! went off.

Harry coughed and gagged as the corridor was filled with an awful stench. The smell made his eyes water, Harry blinked rapidly to clear them. Once he could see again, Harry wished he couldn't.

Flich was striding down the hall, hand over his mouth to ward off the stink, "What do you think you're doing, Potter? Setting off dung bombs in my school. Oh, you'll be in trouble for sure."

"I didn't. It went off when I got here."

"Really? Going with the whole innocent routine, are you? No respect, the lot of you. I'm the one who is going to have to clean up this mess."

Filch's rant was cut off as Neville and Dudley came around the corner. "What happened here? We heard an explosion," Neville asked.

"And what is that smell?" Dudley added, wrinkling his nose.

"Potter here was setting off dung bombs."

"But, I wasn't…"

"I caught, you, no use in denying it. Come with me, Potter."

Harry glanced helplessly at Neville and Dudley, who gave sympathetic looks, but couldn't do anything either. Knowing he couldn't change the caretaker's mind, Harry followed Filch.

As they entered Harry looked around the small windowless office. He had never been to Filch's office before, as most students avoided it. "Sit down, Potter," Filch ordered.

Harry sat, "I didn't have anything to do with what happened. I was on my way back to the common room when the bombs went off."

"Ha. On your way to your common room. As I recall, the Slytherin common room is somewhere in the dungeon, and you were in an area that was most definitely in the wrong direction."

Harry paused at that, wondering if he should tell Filch about the mysterious voice he had followed. The decision was taken out of his hands, as there was a loud crash, which shook the lamp hanging from Filch's ceiling.

"PEEVES!" Filch shouted, "I'll have you this time. I'll have you!" Flich ran from the room, Mrs. Norris on his heels.

While Harry wasn't particularly fond of Peeves, he was grateful for the distraction. Aware that Filch would want him to stay in the office, Harry decided to take his surroundings in a bit more thoroughly.

On the desk, there was only a large, glossy, purple envelope. Glancing at the door to ensure Filch wasn't back, Harry snagged the envelope, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

 _KWIKSPELL_

 _A Correspondence Course in Beginner's Magic_

 _Intrigued, Harry pulled out the letter to read more:_

 _Feel out of step in the world of modern magic? Find yourself making excuses to not make simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wandwork? Kwikspell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method._

Harry flipped through the rest of the contents, fascinated by the whole thing. He wondered why Flich would need to take a spell work course in the first place.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, Harry hastily shoved the letter back in the envelope, tossing it back on the desk right before Filch walked through the door. Filch's eyes flicked between Harry and the letter, which Harry realized, too late, was no where near its original position.

"Did you read it?" Filch spluttered.

"No, no, of course not." Harry lied.

"Well, if you did… I mean it's for a friend… but if you didn't… You can go… don't breath a word… unless you didn't read it… I have to write Peeves up anyway… just leave." Harry didn't waste his chance, bolting from the room.

Harry hadn't made it too far, when he ran into Neville and Dudley again, "Did it work, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Did what work?"

Neville and Dudley exchanged glances, "We, uh, we levitated a large cabinet and dropped it above Filch's office," Dudley supplied.

Harry blinked, "That was you two? I thought Peeves did it."

Neville looked sheepish, "That was the idea."

"Thanks. It worked brilliantly. I didn't get detention or anything," Harry frowned, "Why did you do it?"

Dudley shrugged, "You said you didn't set off the dung bombs."

Harry smiled, "Well, thanks again."

"You're welcome," Dudley said.

Neville scrunched up his face, "Harry, what were you doing so far from the dungeons anyway?"

Figuring they deserved an explanation, Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by another voice, "Hey there, Potter. Heard you've been setting off dung bombs. Tsk, tsk," Fred and George were coming down the hall.

Harry was hit by the realization of what happened, "You set me up!"

George looked appalled, "Accusing us without any evidence. We were merely strolling down the hall when we heard all of the commotion."

"I mean, who would have thought Filch would show up and take you in."

"I could have gotten into serious trouble," Harry said.

"But you didn't," Fred answered, "We're just happy you got what you deserve, getting hit by something as foul as a snake."

"Leave him alone!" Neville shouted.

George looked astonished, "You're actually defending a Slytherin?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be on our side?"

"Harry's a good person. It doesn't matter what house he's from," Neville looked a little faint.

Fred glared at Harry, "Look at you, turning good people to your side. Who are you going to corrupt next?"

Harry returned the glare, "I wasn't the one who decided there needed to be sides, you are."

George appeared thoughtful at Harry's declaration. He grabbed his twin's arm, "Come on, Freddie. Let's go." Fred started to protest, but he reluctantly left after a significant look from his brother.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Harry said once they'd gone.

Neville nodded, still pale from the encounter. Dudley seemed uncomfortable, "We should probably get going. It's almost curfew."

"I should head back, too," the three said goodnight, splitting off to head to their own common rooms.

Harry went straight to the showers to scrub the scent of dung from his skin. It took half an hour, and Harry looked like a prune, but the smell eventually went away. By the time Harry entered his dorm, the rest of the boys were asleep, except for Ron, who wasn't back from his detention.

Harry crawled into bed, waiting for his friend to return, which took about forty minutes.

"I'm exhausted. Snape had me scrubbing every single piece of filth from those cauldrons," Ron complained as he pulled on his pajamas, "Hope you had a better evening."

Harry told Ron about everything that had happened. The voice, the dung bombs, Neville and Dudley's help, and his brothers.

"Those rotten buggers," Ron seethed.

"We already know they're prats," Harry said, "I'm more interested in what that voice was."

Ron shrugged, still looking angry, "Fred and George probably made the thing up to lure you away."

"You're probably right. I need to get some sleep. We have Quidditch practice in the morning. G'night."

"Night."

* * *

 **What did you all think? I took some liberty with the timeline, though the Slytherins are in a different class than the Gryffindors, so who's to say they didn't have this lesson a week or so behind the canon timeline.**

 **Harry is much more forgiving of Malfoy and his prejudices, since he has seen that Malfoy isn't all bad. And Harry is around to force Malfoy into questioning his long held beliefs.**

 **Ron's brothers really don't care for Harry or any other Slytherin, even if they are willing to give Ron a break despite his house. They are busy accusing Ron over choosing house over family, but can't seem to realize that they did it first, forcing Ron into a position where he has to choose. It shows that the good guys can come across as the bad guys, if viewed in the right light. Fred and George aren't bad people, they have just been making some bad choices based on their circumstances. I thought it was interesting to see the whole Quidditch argument from a different perspective.**

 **Of course, Hermione wasn't around to be called a mudblood, since she had no reason to watch anyone from the Gryffindor team. Some people have asked about Hermione's involvement. She will show up, most likely in year four. She might make a few cameo appearances before then, but nothing major right now, since I don't have a way of organically involving her in the story.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18: Bloody Discoveries

**Hi! Sorry it's been a while, but the next chapter is finally here! I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Bloody Discoveries**

The next several weeks were busy, between school work and Quidditch. Flint was working the team hard, upset after last year's loss to Gryffindor, though Harry had to admit that he much preferred Flint to the Gryffindor captain, who appeared to be almost fanatical in his obsession with Quidditch.

Thanks to Wood's craziness, the twins were also busy, and didn't bother Harry or Ron, though they made sure to glare at Harry every chance they got. Ron wasn't subjected to the same dirty looks, but it was obvious the twins were becoming increasingly frustrated with Ron's friendship with Harry. Ron simply avoided his brothers, only ever bothering to speak to Ginny.

While Harry had given the twins up as a lost cause, he still wanted to be if not quite friends, at least slightly more than acquaintances, with Malfoy, though Harry thought Malfoyneeded to learn that bigotry wasn't appealing. Several times, when Harry had been in discussion with Malfoy, he had managed to bring up muggles and their technology, hoping to show that muggles were not so bad. Malfoy didn't care for the subject, often walking away when Harry talked about it, though some of the other second years listened. Nott and Greengrass, especially, found some interest in the ways muggles were able to survive without the use of magic. Despite his protests, Harry had noticed Malfoy would sometimes remain on the same page for quite a while when reading nearby, secretly listening in to Harry's descriptions of the muggle world. Malfoy hadn't really changed his mind, but it was a start.

Before Harry knew it, Halloween arrived. The Great Hall was decorated in much the same fashion as the previous year, though Harry was no less impressed. The candles were inside giant jack-o-lanterns, which Harry was sure Hagrid had used magic to help make them so food was delicious, and Harry hoped there was no teacher possessed by Voldemort who would disrupt the evening's festivities.

The evening was passed pleasantly in conversation, aside from the beginning when Ron worried over the fact that Ginny wasn't at the feast, though she finally came in about fifteen minutes late. Once the feast was over, everyone filed out of the Great Hall to head back to their dormitories. Harry listening to Ron and Nott debate the merits of the Chudley Cannons, when the people in front of him ground to a halt. Harry tried to peer past those in front of him to see why they had stopped. Harry couldn't get a clear view, but he was able to see a figure standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Enemies of the heir, beware? That probably means mudbloods," Malfoy's voice floated from the front of the crowd. Harry wasn't sure what any of that meant, but Ron suddenly choked on air, and Nott stiffened.

"What is he talking about?" Harry asked.

"That," Parkinson pointed to the wall above the figure. Written in what looked like blood, was a message:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked, still confused.

"It was set up by Slytherin," Nott said distractedly, "What I want to know is, who is standing in front of the message? They haven't moved at all."

Ron, who was the tallest, stood on his toes, trying to get a better view, "It's Filch! But I think there's something wrong with him. I don't think he's breathing." There was a sudden screeching sound coming from near Filch. Mrs. Norris had arrived and was howling at the top of her lungs.

At this point, Dumbledore had arrived, followed by a number of teachers.

"What is the infernal racket?" Snape asked, as they made their way through the crowd. The teacher stopped as they reached Flich.

Dumbledore stepped forward, examining the caretaker. After a moment Dumbledore turned around to address the crowd "Prefects, please lead your houses back to their dormitories," Dumbledore announced, raising his voice to be heard over Mrs. Norris.

Many voices rose up in questioning.

"What happened to him?"

"Will Filch be alright?"

"Is he dead?"

"Calm down," Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet everyone, "Mr. Filch is not dead. He appears to have been merely petrified. He will recover once he has the antidote. Now, I would like for everyone to head back to their dormitories." Murmuring, everyone turned around, tohead back to their dorms, Mrs. Norris's caterwauling fading as they drew further away.

As they walked, Harry decided to get some answers, "What is the chamber, exactly?"

"I don't know everything about it, but I do know that Slytherin created the chamber as a way of keeping out muggleborns," Nott answered.

"How does a chamber keep out muggleborns? And why would Slytherin want to?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about the chamber part, but the muggleborn part makes sense. I mean, you heard Malfoy back there," Ron explained.

Harry scrunched up his face, "Yeah, about that. What is a mudblood?"

Ron blinked, "Right, I keep forgetting you don't know some of this stuff. Mudblood is a foul name. It means that someone's blood is dirty, tainted. It's for someone who is born to non-magical parents but has magic anyways." By now, they had reached the common room, heading over to a back corner where the other second years had gathered. "There are some families who think that having ancestors who all have magic makes them what they call 'pureblood'."

"We don't think it, we know it," Zabini said overhearing the last part of the conversation.

"Think what?" Parkinson asked.

"That there are those of us who are better because of our status," Nott replied.

Parkinson merely nodded her agreement. "You honestly think that blood status is important?" Davis looked like she was attempting to remain calm.

"Of course blood is important," Malfoy answered, "How else are we supposed to know who is of higher ranking?"

"Blood doesn't make one better, Malfoy," Ron spat.

Malfoy scowled, "Of course you wouldn't think so. You come from a family of blood traitors. They're the only ones who don't believe in the sanctity of keeping the bloodline pure."

"Are you mad?" Ron argued, "Blood purity doesn't matter if we all die out. Marrying muggles is the only reason we've survived this long. Unless you think inbreeding is a good thing."

"Showing off your blood traitor status, Weasley?" Parkinson mocked, "Hoping to save face with your family by loving the mudbloods."

Harry felt his ire rise up at the whole conversation, "Muggleborns can't be any better or worse. My mother was a muggleborn, and she sounds like she was a great witch."

A strange look flickered over Malfoy's face before becoming a sneer, "Defending your mudblood mother, eh, Potter?"

"Of course, I am. This is just like the muggle thing. None of you knows a thing about muggles. You seem to think you're superior despite having nothing to compare yourselves to, besides them being muggles."

"He's kinda got a point," Nott said.

Zabini whipped his head around, "You're going to defend muggles?"

Nott glowered at the other boy, "My parents aren't exactly champions of muggles, but they have taught me form my own opinions. They probably didn't mean about this, but, hey, it's their own fault for giving me the idea. I've listened to some of the stuff Potter has said about muggles. Some of it is actually pretty smart. I never knew that muggles can do anything of value, but they aren't as useless as I've been made to believe."

"That's completely ridiculous," Parkinson argued, "Muggles have no magic, and whatever they can do without magic doesn't matter, because they are simply of a lower class."

"Like you have anything to really contribute, even with magic," Greengrass countered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Parkinson asked.

Greengrass raised an eyebrow, "Do you honestly need me to explain it to you? I'm sure even a muggle could figure it out."

Parkinson was about ready to jump out of her seat and punch Greengrass, when a low voice interrupted, "Why does it matter?" Harry was surprised to see that Millicent Bulstrode had joined the conversation. She was one of few words, and Harry had never heard her speak, "Someone was attacked, and poor Mrs. Norris is alone, without her owner," Bulstrode hugged her own cat tight to her chest, "The poor cat."

Malfoy scowled, "Who cares? The stupid cat was never anything but an annoyance, as was her owner."

If looks could kill, Bulstrode would have reduced Malfoy to a pile of ash by now, "Filch may be annoying, but at least he understands the importance of caring for Mrs. Norris. You're completely selfish."

Malfoy's cheeks tinted pink, but Nott stepped in before he could reply, "I think we're getting off topic. The biggest concern here is that someone was attacked, and we have no idea who did it. Unless someone here has more information?"

The second years glared at one another, but no one came forward. The staring contest was interrupted by a loud voice, "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Harry looked around to see that Peter Cresswell, a seventh year prefect, was who had spoken, "I understand that some of you have questions about the Chamber of Secrets, especially in the younger years. I'm going to give you all a brief overview. The Chamber was said to have been created by Salazar Slytherin himself, as a way to keep muggleborns out of the school. Slytherin believed that those of muggle descent were untrustworthy, and therefore should not be allowed at Hogwarts. The chamber is rumored to house some sort of creature, which only the heir of Slytherin can control. No one is sure where the chamber is, or if it even truly exists, as there is not much information on the subject. Now, it has been a long night, and I think it is time we were all off to bed."

Hushed conversation broke out across the common room as people slowly trickled off to their dorms. Harry lagged behind the other first years, turning to Ron, "Why do you suppose the heir went after Filch? Is he a muggleborn?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. I've never seen him use magic though."

Harry's mind flashed to the letter he had seen in Filch's office, and he quickly filled Ron in on its contents.

Once Harry was done, Ron frowned, "Well, be no good at magic doesn't mean much."

"He's a squib," Harry hadn't realized Greengrass was still in the room. She elaborated at the questioning looks she received, "Filch is a squib."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I don't make a habit of revealing my sources, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to let you know why Filch was chosen by the heir." Greengrass nodded to both boys, before spinning on her heel and disappearing into the girls dorms.

"What is a squib?" Harry felt like this night had been nothing but one question after the other.

"A squib is someone who is born to magical folks, but can't use magic themselves," Ron snorted, "It certainly explains why Filch is such a crab. He can't do magic himself."

Harry entered the boy's dormitory, where the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Nott was being glared at by the other occupants of the room, while Nott glowered back.

"So we have three muggle lovers in our midst?" Malfoy's lip curled up at the remark.

Nott rolled his eyes, "Just because I don't believe that assaulting muggleborns is the proper course of action, or that muggles are quite as useless as I believed, doesn't mean I'm a muggle lover."

"You still defended them," Zabini sneered, "You've shown whose side you're on."

"Why do there even have to be sides?" Harry asked, "We're all humans, it's just that some of us have magic." Harry thought the whole muggle resentment thing was ridiculous, just like he thought his aunt was crazy for disliking her own son because of magic.

"You really don't understand anything, do you, Potter?" Malfoy jeered.

"Not about this, and I don't want to understand it. I'm going to bed, and I suggest you all do the same," Harry didn't wait for a response, throwing himself into his bed and drawing the curtains. He could hear the rest of his housemates doing the same. As Harry stared at his canopy, he thought about how life in Slytherin would change once again.

* * *

 **Just when you** **thought Malfoy might be learning something. Harry had no reason to be out during the feast, so he was just another face in the crowd, rather than the main suspect.**

 **Next chapter will show the reactions of the school. I've already written part of it, so I'll try and get it up soon.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Reviews really do encourage me to write!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Heirs of Slytherin

**Here you guys go. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been busy, so I haven't had much time for writing. Things are going to get crazier in a few weeks when school starts up again. I'm not abandoning this story, but updates will be more sporadic from now on. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: This is all for my own amusement. I make absolutely no profit from this.**

* * *

 **The Heirs of Slytherin**

The next morning was tense. The second years dressed in silence, avoiding speaking to one another. Harry entered the common room to see that things were pretty similar with the other students. It wasn't obvious, but Harry had been in Slytherin long enough to see the divide that had formed between housemates. While he wasn't sure who was on which side, the split could only have been caused by everyone's stance on muggleborns and the heir. Harry judged that about half were for, half against.

Harry, Ron, and Nott were joined by Greengrass, Bulstrode, and Davis, while the other second years gathered around Malfoy. It appeared that the lines had been drawn, as everyone remained silent on the way to breakfast.

The rest of the Great Hall whispered, glaring suspiciously at anyone from Slytherin, as if expecting one of them to suddenly declare themselves the heir. Harry and his group sat down, doing their best to ignore the stares.

"So, why did you side with us? I didn't think any of you liked muggles?" Ron asked. Harry paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, curious to know the answer.

Nott shrugged, "Like I said last night, I've been listening to what you've said about muggles. I'm keeping an open mind."

"If I defend muggles, it will drive my parents mad," Greengrass piled more eggs on her plate.

Davis raised an eyebrow, "You're doing this to bug your parents?"

"I don't like them that much, so yes. I'm mostly doing it to bug them. Although I can see how it's better to be on the muggles' side. I've been listening to Harry too, and muggles aren't completely stupid, plus they far outnumber us. Being on their side is just good sense, magic or not."

"I suppose those are valid reasons," Harry said slowly, "How about you Davis, Bulstrode?"

"I'm a half-blood. My mum's a muggle, so I know quite a bit about them." Davis tossed her hair back, glaring at all of them as if daring them to say anything.

"I don't really care, either way," Bulstrode broke the silence, "But the heir really is an awful person, leaving poor Mrs. Norris alone like that. Who's going to take care of her?" Her five companions looked at Bulstrode as if she had grown another head. She blinked languidly, "What?"

Nott shook his head, "Nothing. Come on, we've got to get to class."

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

Everywhere a Slytherin went, they were meet with mistrust. It didn't take long to realize that Harry was the number one suspect though. The rumors of him being the next Dark Lord made him the ideal candidate for heir of Slytherin.

"It's so stupid," Davis told him, "You're the Slytherin who has spent the most time _advocating_ for muggles. None of them know it though, because no one will talk to us simply because of our house. And they call us prejudiced."

Harry couldn't help but agree. Sure, half of Slytherin believed the heir had the right idea, but the other half was completely opposed. However, the split was so subtle, that it was impossible to see unless you knew what was going on. Part of that was due to the fact that no one in Slytherin wanted the other houses to know anything was happening. After last year's disastrous quarrel, and the other houses exploitation of it, Harry and Ron were willing to keep up the charade. It simply meant they ignored the members of the other half of the argument when they were in public, and no one looked any closer.

Dudley and Neville were the only people outside Slytherin who didn't believe that Harry was the heir, though neither had ruled out Malfoy. Harry knew Malfoy could be pretentious and bigoted, but petrifying people seemed a bit extreme. He promised Dudley and Neville that he would keep an eye out though.

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Dudley were running late to dinner, when they passed by the spot where Filch had been found. Harry stopped, curious to look around since he hadn't been able to really see anything on the night in question.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked, causing the other two to stop as well.

Harry shrugged, "Just wanted to see the place. I mean, I should be allowed to know what the scene of the crime looks like, since I committed it and all."

"What difference does it make?" Dudley wondered.

"It probably won't make much of a difference, but there might be something." Harry walked to the middle of the corridor, "Filch was standing right about here."

"Actually, he was facing the other direction," Harry looked at Neville, "Dudley and I were standing near the front of the group, so we could see him pretty well."

"Alright," Harry turned around, "So, would he have been looking at his attacker or facing away?"

"He was looking at the floor."

Ron frowned, "Why would he have been looking at the floor?"

Dudley scrunched up his face, "Wasn't there a bunch of water on the floor?"

"Water?" Harry perked up, "That means Filch was most likely up here to clean it up. That's probably what he was looking at."

"But where would water come from?" Dudley asked.

"There's a bathroom right over there," Ron pointed down the hall, "Though I'm pretty sure it's a girl's' loo."

Harry was distracted by Neville, who was staring intently at the wall, "Did you find something, Neville?"

"I'm not sure if it's important, but it is weird. Have you ever seen spiders act like that?"

Now that he was looking, Harry could see about twenty spiders fighting to get through a large crack next to the topmost windowpane.

"No, I haven't. How about you guys?" Harry directed his question to Dudley and Ron, though the latter was standing as far back as he could, seeming to be fighting the impulse to run, "Ron, are you okay?"

"I-don't-like-spiders," Ron ground out.

"Really? Why not?" Dudley asked, sounding amused.

Ron was staring at the ceiling, away from the spiders, "It's not funny. If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my teddy bear into a spider after I accidentally broke his toy broomstick."

Trying to remain on topic, Harry interrupted, "The spiders aren't telling us anything. As for the girl's bathroom, maybe we can talk Greengrass or Davis into going in for a look. See if there's anything strange in there."

"Hey, what are you four doing here?" Percy was striding over to where the four were standing, "Why are you all hanging out here of all places? Especially when you should be at dinner," Percy frowned as he approached, "Ron, you've already made some bad choices, let's not add to the list, shall we? Move along."

Ron's face went red, "Bad choices? Are you refering to me being in Slytherin, or being friends with Harry? You're just as wretched as the twins."

Percy's face matched Ron's in color, "Five points from Slytherin for speaking to a prefect in such a disrespectful manner."

"Yeah, because all that matters is your reputation so you can be head boy. Must put a real damper on your standing, having a brother in Slytherin. I guess you'll just have to live with the shame. Come on, we don't have to stand here and be insulted," Ron spun on his heel, walking away, head held high.

"That's another five points from Slytherin. You need to remember your manners," Percy called after them. Ron marched on grumbling some unfavorable things under his breath.

"That seemed pretty unfair, acting like you were doing something wrong when you weren't doing anything," Neville said. It was the first time Neville had been present for a confrontation between Ron and one of his brothers.

"Well that's what happens when you wind up in Slytherin. Everything you do is suddenly a bad choice," Ron snapped.

"He's a prat," Harry reassured, "There's nothing we can do to change that."

They arrived at the Great Hall, each duo heading off to their table. Harry sat down next to Greengrass. Ron was still in a foul mood after the encounter with his brother, so Harry decided to discuss their findings with Greengrass, "We were checking out the area where the heir left the message. We were with Dudley and Neville. They said there was water on the ground the night Filch was petrified, and that he was staring at the water. The most likely place for the water to come from was a nearby bathroom, but it's a girl's loo, so I was wondering if you might look around. See if anything looks out of place."

"Hm, I doubt there's anything there. That bathroom belongs to Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Moaning Myrtle. She's the ghost who haunts the bathroom you're talking about. She most likely flooded it. It's not that unusual."

"Well, perhaps, you could talk to her? Maybe she saw something."

A disgusted look flashed across Greengrass's face, "No. Myrtle is annoying. All she does is wail. You could go talk to her if you want. All the girls avoid that bathroom, so you wouldn't have to worry about anyone being in there."

The thought of speaking to such an unpleasant ghost didn't sound appealing, "I'll do that if we need more information, but I think we're fine right now. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

S&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&GS&G

It was a week after Filch's petrification, and Harry, Ron, Greengrass, Bulstrode, Nott, and Davis were lounging by the lake, trying to escape the oppressive atmosphere of the school. Ron and Greengrass were playing a game of chess, Davis was weaving grass into a bracelet, while Harry, Nott, and Bulstrode were merely soaking up the sun's rays.

"I still can't believe our house is the only one who could possibly have suspects in this entire school," Davis said, barely glancing up from her task.

"Of course we are. We're the only ones who aren't mindless idiots, and therefore, the only ones capable of finding and opening the Chamber," Greengrass rolled her eyes, "You really think someone from Hufflepuff could do it?"

"They are supposed to be great finders," Nott shrugged.

"Right. And once they find it, the monster will eat them," Greengrass countered, "They certainly couldn't figure out how to control the beast."

"I'm just sick of being thought of in such a bad light, especially when I haven't even done anything," Harry said.

"That's life in Slytherin," Nott replied.

"Yes," Davis agreed, taking on an ominus tone, "All Slytherins can do is lie, cheat, and murder. Nothing good can come from being a snake, for darkness surrounds us."

Ron snorted, "That's what my brothers think. I'm their family and they're struggling to accept that I'm not going to suddenly sprout fangs and become a dark wizard who eats little children for breakfast. The whole thing is ridiculous."

"Snakes are not as horrible as the simpletons in the other house believe," Greengrass pulled a snake from her bag. It was about four feet in length, and brown. Greengrass cuddled the snake, "Isn't that right, Henrietta? You're truly lovely, even if some can't see that."

Ron raised his eyebrow, "You're cuddling with a snake? Seriously?"

Greengrass scowled, "Just because you aren't cuddly doesn't mean a snake can't be. Isn't that right my darling?" Greengrass cooed before returning her glare to Ron.

Ron held his hands up, "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"She is a beauty. Can I hold her?" Bulstrode asked.

"Sure," Greengrass handed Henrietta over.

Bulstrode smiled and squealed, causing Henrietta to squirm and hiss, " _Quiet, silly human. I might bite you for disturbing me so_."

Harry was surprised that the snake could speak, but he supposed there were some animals who could talk in the magical world," _You should be nicer. She did say you're pretty_."

" _I suppose I could allow it this once_ ," Henrietta settled down, " _but tell her I do not appreciate her noises_."

Harry sat back, satisfied, only to notice that everyone was staring at him with stunned expressions, "What?"

Ron recovered first, "You didn't tell me you're a parselmouth."

"A what?"

"A parselmouth," Nott explained, "is someone who can speak to snakes."

Harry frowned, "Couldn't you all understand her? I mean, she must be a talking snake."

Greengrass shook her head, "Henrietta is a normal corn snake. She can't say anything."

"But I heard her, and she understood me. She was speaking in english."

"You were hissing, Potter, using snake language. None of us could understand what you were saying," Davis said.

"Oh," Harry wasn't sure what to say to that.

"We can't let anyone find out about this," Nott suddenly said.

"What, why?" Harry didn't understand why it was such a big deal.

"Because Slytherin himself was a parselmouth. It's why his symbol is a snake," Greengrass informed, "If anyone from another house knew you were a parselmouth, it would give them even more reason to think you're the heir of Slytherin."

"So we'll keep it between the six of us?" Davis asked.

"I think it's best for the time being," Nott said, "Parselmouths are often associated with dark wizards. I mean You-Know-Who was one as well."

"Fantastic," Harry replied, "One more reason for everyone to lump me in with a murderous psychopath." Despite his words, Harry was uneasy at being compared to Voldemort once again. Harry couldn't help but notice that he had quite a few similarities to Voldemort, being Slytherin and Parselmouth chief among them. Harry couldn't let thoughts like that get him down. People were being ridiculous, believing he would wind up as the next dark wizard, weren't they?

"That's why we said we should keep it quiet," Greengrass interrupted his thoughts.

Harry nodded, "Sure. It makes sense." The conversation switched to a different topic, and Harry did his best to ignore his troubled thoughts.

* * *

 **Please continue to review!**


End file.
